


Ну что я могу сказать тебе, детка? Я всегда был плохим…

by Rika_Spike



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спайк, Ангел и Изначальное Зло. Кто победит в этом противоборстве? Что будет с этим миром и кто в нем останется?<br/>POV Спайка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Helen267 for beta.

\- Спайк, продолжим обучение девочек завтра вечером? Я планирую…  
Голос Баффи на мгновение прерывает ход моих размышлений, но, рассеянно кивнув, я снова погружаюсь в свои мысли под ее спокойный щебет. Разве несколько лет унижений, несколько месяцев боли и страданий не стоят того, чтобы все наконец встало на свои места? Думаю, что это даже слишком маленькая цена, чтобы получить то, на что я даже не надеялся: уважение. Баффи перестала видеть во мне монстра, ее друзья перестали шпынять и презирать меня. Они все признали меня полноправным членом команды (О, Господи!), и я наконец-то стал нужным ей. Я действительно могу помочь ей своей силой и знаниями.  
Когда та девочка пообещала, что Баффи скажет мне то, что я хочу услышать, я все еще надеялся - или думал, что надеюсь - услышать слова любви. Но, когда она сказала, что верит в меня, я понял, что это намного больше и намного важнее. Именно эти слова помогли мне выжить, помогли дождаться ее. Я до сих пор до конца не могу поверить, что каждый вечер она зовет меня, чтобы вместе тренировать девочек, потом мы, обсуждая их ошибки и достижения, идем на патрулирование. И я чувствую себя равным. Не ниже, не выше… Равным. И Баффи больше не смотрит на меня с презрением.  
Да, ради этого стоило немного помучиться и потерпеть.  
\- Ты слушаешь меня, Спайк?  
\- Что? Да, Баффи, конечно.  
Она легко улыбается.  
\- Видимо, тот вампир приложил тебя сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
Я недоуменно выгибаю бровь, потом усмехаюсь.  
\- Ты слишком задумчивый последние пятнадцать минут.  
\- Должен же я думать хотя бы пятнадцать минут в сутки, pet? – очень серьезно спрашиваю я.  
Она тут же включается в эту игру.  
\- Это - смотря о чем, Спайк.  
\- А можно я снова буду кусать ту рыженькую завтра на тренировке? Она так забавно пугается.  
\- Спайк! – с притворным ужасом на лице восклицает Баффи, но в ее глазах прыгают чертенята.  
\- Нет? – я обиженно хмурюсь. – А может ту черненькую? Нет, знаю кого: давай я укушу Джайлза, пусть они посмотрят, как это выглядит со стороны?  
Ее кулачок пытается ткнуться мне в ребра.  
\- Ауч! Я же раненый! – привычно уворачиваюсь я.  
\- Да это было два дня назад, симулянт несчастный!  
\- А сегодня меня тоже ударили, - канючу я. – Посмотри, у меня нет шишки?  
Баффи хихикает и, останавливаясь, поворачивается ко мне:  
\- А вообще-то, Спайк, ты абсолютно неблагодарное существо!  
Что? Я замираю.  
\- Я забочусь о тебе, я делаю твою жизнь такой разнообразной и интересной! А ты просто мерзкое чудовище, не ценящее моих усилий!  
О, Господи! Нет! Баффи? Этого не может быть…  
\- Думаешь, она посмотрела бы на тебя с другой стороны, если бы я немного не поиграл с тобой? Зато как она сразу засуетилась…  
Почему я решил, что раз она убила Обер-вампа и освободила меня, то ОНО больше не придет по мою душу? Дурак.  
\- Тебе понравилось, правда? Тебе нравится, как она теперь смотрит на тебя? Честное слово, у нее большие планы насчет тебя…  
«Баффи» хитро, плотоядно улыбается и продолжает.  
\- Как и у меня, милый…  
Она протягивает ко мне руку. Я пытаюсь отшатнуться, но ее рука все-таки опускается мне на плечо. И я чувствую эту легкую тяжесть всем телом. Я изумленно смотрю на эту маленькую ладошку, чуть сильнее сжавшую мое плечо, и недоуменно трясу головой.  
\- Спайк?  
Я поднимаю глаза. Баффи стоит, обеспокоено глядя на меня, действительно положив руку мне на плечо. Я несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрю то на нее, то снова на ее ладонь. Потом облегченно выдыхаю:  
\- Да, pet?  
\- Ты опять задумался?  
\- Кажется, да. – Я все еще под впечатлением от своей «временной галлюцинации». – Извини, что ты говорила?  
\- А, не важно. Просто про завтрашнюю тренировку. Пойдем.  
Мы снова идем бок о бок по темной улице. Я растерян, подавлен и молчалив, а она не нарушает моей задумчивости. Наконец мы поднимаемся на крыльцо, и я немного притормаживаю у двери.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Баффи. Я покурю тут, на улице.  
Она тоже останавливается и, заглянув мне в лицо, обеспокоено спрашивает:  
\- С тобой все в порядке, Спайк?  
\- Абсолютно, luv. – Я мягко улыбаюсь. – Иди в дом.  
Она согласно кивает и скрывается за дверью, а я неспешно выуживаю из кармана куртки мятую пачку и закуриваю. Потом выдыхаю дым и смотрю, как он белой струйкой поднимается в темное небо. Я слишком глуп. Сейчас я, как никогда, ощущаю себя беспомощным и безмозглым. Потому что ничего не могу понять. Абсолютно ничего. В моей голове нет ни одной разумной мысли, чтобы объяснить, что происходит. И совершенно ни одной догадки, почему это происходит именно со мной. Баффи что-то говорила, что Изначальное Зло приходило и к Рыжей, и к Дон, но… Оно только выпустило в них по одной стреле, так, просто, чтобы подразнить, и ушло… ко мне… Почему сейчас? Почему я? Почему?! Почему?! Почему?!  
Ну, где ты, бесплотный кусок дерьма? Давай, покажись! У меня есть к тебе парочка вопросов или ты боишься их выслушать?!  
Я откровенно злобствую, чувствуя, как ярость холодными волнами плещется в груди, как начинает стучать кровь висках.  
Я в бешенстве вглядываюсь в ночную мглу, как будто действительно думаю, что оно услышит мои безмолвные вопли и выползет на них. Как бы не так. Вокруг только тихая ночь. Как же я ненавижу этот город за его обманчивую тишину! Я вскидываю голову к чернильному небу, глядя на неправдоподобно правильный звездный купол. Мертвая красота бесконечной пустоты.  
\- Любуешься?  
Я опускаю голову и вижу свое отражение с нагловатой, хитрой усмешкой на лице.  
\- Какого черта тебе от меня надо? Чего ты прицепился ко мне как банный лист?  
\- Ах, тебе не нравиться мое общество? Устал на меня смотреть?  
\- Безмерно.  
Он радостно, широко улыбается и исчезает. Неужели все так просто? Я подношу к губам сигарету…  
\- Ладно, теперь ты долго не сможешь меня увидеть… - раздается его голос прямо над ухом, и я от неожиданности резко вскидываю голову.  
И отзвук этого простого движения отдается в моей голове маленьким уколом. Почти неощутимым, но достаточно неприятным.  
\- А, может быть, ты и слышать меня не хочешь?  
Я невольно киваю, и маленькая иголка в голове снова дает о себе знать.  
\- Я и это могу устроить. Для тебя мне ничего не жалко.  
Затылок противно ноет, я невольно потираю его рукой, и боль пронзает мою голову раскаленным прутом. Я вскрикиваю от неожиданности и, роняя сигарету, обхватываю голову руками. Чип? С чего бы это. Я же никого не трогал, я просто думал об Изначальном, я просто злился на Изначальное, я просто послал его НА. О-о-о, господи, как больно!!!  
\- Спайк?  
Еле уловимый скрип открывающейся двери и тихий голос Баффи звучат как высокочастотный динамик над моим ухом. Я почти падаю на колени, ослепнув и оглохнув от боли, я почти не чувствую, как меня обхватывают ее сильные руки, не давая упасть.  
\- Спайк?!  
Еще одна молния и следующий громовой раскат.  
\- Баффи… - я шепчу так тихо, что она наклоняется к самому моему лицу, чтобы услышать этот выдох. – Молчи…  
\- Что случилось?  
Полудетский любопытный голосок, и я, забыв обо всем, оглашаю безумным воплем спящий городок.  
\- Всем молчать! Ни единого слова! – командует Баффи.  
Как они ее слышат через мой вопль, навсегда останется для меня загадкой, но воцаряется тишина, и через несколько секунд я тоже замолкаю. По крайней мере, не верещу, как овца на бойне.  
Баффи осторожно, медленно и бесконечно долго ведет меня в подвал, стараясь, чтобы ни одно неровное движение не потревожило это шаткое равновесие моей боли, но пару раз нам все-таки приходится останавливаться, чтобы переждать очередной приступ. Меня тошнит, потому что все, что я вижу - вещи, лица - начинают кружиться безумным хороводом перед моими глазами. И когда меня, наконец, укладывают на кровать, я тут же скрючиваюсь, прижав колени к груди, и обхватываю голову руками. Почему я, глупец, думал, что все знаю о боли? Теперь я абсолютно уверен, что до сих пор мне показывали лишь вершину этого айсберга, и мне не хватит сил донырнуть даже до его середины. Что я возомнил о себе, безмозглый идиот? Что я могу вызвать на разговор то, что не могу даже осмыслить, когда даже маленькая игрушка, вставленная в мои мозги человеческими руками, способна поставить меня на колени в считанные секунды, лишая способности двигаться, разговаривать или хотя бы слушать других? Господи, Баффи, почему ты не распылила меня, когда я так тебя об этом просил?  
\- Ты выдержишь это, Спайк.  
Я что, произнес это вслух?  
Тихий шепот прохладным ветерком проносится по раскаленным углям в моей голове.  
\- Ты справишься. Я тебе помогу.  
На мой лоб опускается мокрая, холодная ткань, почти ни от чего не спасающая, но… Меня не бросили здесь одного, как приблудную собаку, и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы перестать сожалеть о вечности.  
\- Я в тебя верю.  
Верю… верю… верю…  
Черный колодец, от стен которого отражается эхо… я падаю… падаю… в вязкий омут тупой боли… в ад, в котором звучит райское пенье… и пустота…

* * *

Есть ли граница между реальностью и сном? Теперь я все чаще и чаще не могу ее различить. Только что вокруг меня была звенящая пустота, и вот уже я открываю глаза в сумрачной тишине. Я боюсь пошевелиться, потому что моя голова все еще помнит недавнюю боль. Мне кажется, что как только я двинусь, она вернется снова. Сколько времени я так лежу - не знаю. Не знаю, сплю я или нет, но, кажется, снова сплю, потому что через какое-то время мне опять приходится открывать глаза.  
\- Спайк, - еле слышный шепот, наклонившейся надо мной Баффи.  
Я перевожу на нее взгляд, только глаза, мое тело полностью неподвижно.  
\- Как ты?  
Придется рискнуть.  
\- Кажется… - я слушаю свой хриплый голос и жду: не придет ли расплата за произнесенное слово, - …нормально.  
\- Очень хорошо. Повторим?  
Она наклоняется надо мной и целует в лоб. Конечно, я не чувствую этого поцелуя, потому что только что опустился в своей боли на уровень ниже. Я пытаюсь сцепить зубы, чтобы не стонать, и, Господи, как же я рад, что эта боль ослепляет! Как же я не хочу это видеть! Но, к сожалению, еще некоторое время в моих ушах звучит барабанами ее издевательский смех. И опять пустота.  
\- Спайк? – еле слышный шепот, наклоняющейся надо мной Баффи.  
Я открываю глаза и начинаю смеяться. И мне уже все равно расколется ли моя голова от чьего-нибудь слова или от моего собственного смеха. Но так, по крайней мере, я сдохну весело.  
\- Спайк? – голос Баффи становится испуганным. Она оглядывается по сторонам, а потом начинает гладить меня по голове, легко касается тыльной стороной ладони моей щеки.  
Мой смех резко обрывается. О, Господи, это опять настоящая Баффи. Скоро ли я совсем перешагну эту черту? Ту, между сном и реальностью.  
\- Я придумала, как тебе помочь, Спайк.  
Что-то это звучит не слишком обнадеживающе.  
\- Что ты со мной сделаешь? Ты же знаешь, я давно просил тебя избавиться от лишней проблемы. Тебе и так не сладко приходится.  
Она упрямо качает головой. Я усмехаюсь: нет, легкая и быстрая смерть мне решительно не светит. У всех насчет меня свои планы. Самое время узнать баффин.  
\- Я позвонила Райли.  
\- Что?  
Меня пронзает ощущение нереальности происходящего. Я смотрю на ее шевелящиеся губы, но звук ее голоса до меня не доходит. Вместо нее я вижу матовые белые стены, залитые ярким светом. Стекло, отбрасывающее меня разрядом, когда я прикасаюсь к нему. Я вздрагиваю, как будто снова ощутил этот удар, и снова вижу говорящую Баффи. Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, услышать, что она произносит, но слышу в голове только свои вопли: «Я так и знал: это все Истребительница!».  
Нет, все не так. Она и «Инициатива» ничем не связаны. Она здесь не при чем. Я медленно моргаю и внезапно понимаю, что мне абсолютно все равно, что она говорит, потому что она все сделает так, как нужно. Она мне поможет, и совершенно не важно, каким образом.  
Я вижу, как перестали двигаться ее губы, и перевожу взгляд на ее глаза. Видимо, она о чем-то меня спросила, и теперь ожидает ответа.  
\- Ты согласен? – звук возвращается, как будто щелкает кнопка в телевизоре.  
\- Да, – отвечаю я, совершенно не представляя, на что только что подписался. Но для меня сейчас нет ничего важнее, чем принять то, что она предлагает.  
\- Сейчас утро, вечером попробуем пойти в лабораторию. Постарайся отдохнуть.  
Она легко кивает мне и поднимается вверх по лестнице, оставляя меня одного. Одного? Конечно же, нет.  
\- Ну, как тебе ее идея?  
Радостно улыбающаяся физиономия с хитрыми искорками в синих глазах. Сейчас я не готов с ним спорить. Тем более что в моей голове на данный момент просто туман, а не яростные взрывы боли. И мне отчаянно хочется, чтобы это обманчивое мутное спокойствие продолжалось еще хоть какое-то время.  
\- Идея, как идея.  
Он улыбается еще ласковее.  
\- Ты же ничего не слышал.  
По моему позвоночнику проходит холодок. Неужели я ничего не могу от него скрыть? А если могу, то как далеко он забрался в мои мысли, чувства, желания?  
\- Все равно.  
\- Ладно, - покладисто соглашается он. – Не буду тебя просвещать. Пусть это будет сюрприз, – он наклоняет голову к плечу. – Что-то ты стал совсем бледненький… Этак можешь и не дожить… упс… не выдержать то, для чего она тебя предназначила.  
Он на мгновение замолкает, изучая меня как диковинное животное, распластанное под микроскопом.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Отдыхай. Увидимся вечером, – милостиво соглашается мой мучитель и в очередной раз ненадолго сваливает, оставляя меня в еще большем раздрае, чем когда-либо.  
Таким образом, когда на закате в подвал спускается Баффи, я уже так накрутил себя всевозможными предположениями, что почти ничего не соображаю. За этот бесконечный день я столько раз поднимался к яростному бешенству и опускался до холодного безразличия, что довел мои и без того плохо соображающие мозги до окончательного отупения.  
\- Пойдем, Спайк.  
Я покорно поднимаюсь и, чуть пошатываясь, двигаю на выход. Кажется, наверху меня успевают покормить, потому что, когда я немного прихожу в себя от вечернего воздуха, в глотке отчетливо чувствуется привкус свежей крови. Я почти не помню, как мы идем по улицам, как забираемся на обломки того, что когда-то было базой «Инициативы». Время вытворяет со мной странные шутки, просто перекидывая из одной точки пространства в другую. Туман в моей голове сгущается, и Баффи ведет меня за руку, потому что я, как слепой котенок, натыкаюсь на углы. Потом я помню, как сижу у какой-то стены, и сумрак в моей голове начинает проясняться: как будто кто-то перевернул котел с расплавленным металлом и теперь эта пылающая масса переливается через край, искрясь и освещая остатки моего разума. Я помню, как возвращается Баффи с какими-то солдатами. Они смотрят на меня и разговаривают. В моей голове задерживаются только обрывки их фраз.  
\- Разрушается… На время эксперимента… Не предполагалось с ним существовать… Можно заменить на другой… Можно вытащить… *вытащить… вытащить… вытащить…*  
Я вскидываю голову и смотрю на нее. *Я верю тебе, Баффи *  
И слышу, как она отвечает:  
\- Вытащить, пока не взорвался.  
Спасибо, любимая. Вот увидишь, я не подведу тебя, я смогу быть тебе полезным, я доверяю тебе так, как не доверял никому в своей нежизни…  
И пока меня куда-то ведут, пока кладут лицом вниз на операционный стол, пока в моей голове копается какой-то стальной прут, пока из моей разодранной шеи течет кровь, я повторяю самую важную для меня молитву: все будет хорошо, потому что ты веришь в меня… Со стороны кажется, что я полностью отключился: настолько я погружен в себя, и свою мантру. Но я все равно в состоянии услышать вопрос, заданный самым желанным для меня в мире женским голосом:  
\- А можно вставить управляемый чип?  
\- Теоретически да, - отвечает мужской.  
\- А сколько времени он будет действовать…  
Голоса, удаляясь, затихают.  
Это дурной сон. Я все еще сплю. Сейчас я открою глаза и окажусь в подвале. Через несколько минут придет Баффи, и мы пойдем на обломки базы «Инициативы»…  
\- Дурачок. Ты уже в этих самых обломках.  
Я отрываю голову от стола. Только белая пелена перед глазами и издевательский голос «Баффи» в ушах.  
\- Ну, как тебе мой сюрприз? Кажется, девочка тоже решила сделать тебе достойный подарок.  
Это не сон. Это не бред. Это правда.  
\- Как безгранична ее вера в тебя! Я так за вас рада!  
Я невидяще смотрю прямо перед собой. Но когда до меня действительно начинает доходить, что со мной собираются сделать на этот раз, пелена начинает рассеиваться. Сначала проступают контуры предметов, потом я вижу «Баффи», стоящую передо мной со скрещенными на груди руками, потом я различаю ее язвительную ухмылку и возвращаюсь окончательно.  
Пелена рассеивается, потому что меня начинает трясти от ярости. От всепоглощающей ярости на себя - за то, что позволил кому бы то ни было, вытирать о себя ноги; на него - за то, что этот выходец из преисподней осмелился издеваться надо мной; на Баффи - за то, что она предала меня, предала свою веру в меня, а я позволил ей убедить себя, что это именно то, чего я заслуживаю. Или я так и остался просто удобен для нее?  
Ложь. Кругом одна нескончаемая паутина лжи. И моя яростная жажда правды и… свободы.  
Эта ярость дает мне столько сил, что я соскакиваю со своего очередного ложа пыток и, почти не шатаясь, направляюсь к двери, по дороге прихватывая валяющуюся на каком-то стуле куртку.  
Ядовитый смех затихает. Я поворачиваю голову.  
\- Сюрприз в ответ! – ехидно бросаю я, глядя в ее глаза. В них на какую-то долю секунды мелькает удивление, непонимание и… досада? Нет, мне показалось.  
\- Далеко тебе не уйти, - снова усмехается призрак.  
\- Хочешь, поспорим? – рычу я в ответ.  
Я хватаю со стола какой-то бинт, прижимаю его к шее и выбегаю из операционной. Только пусть кто-нибудь попробует меня остановить! Не позволю! Никому больше не позволю встать у меня на пути, читать мои мысли, проникать в мое сердце! Никому!!!  
Но мне никто не встречается по дороге, и через несколько минут блужданий по каким-то полуразрушенным коридорам, я оказываюсь перед железной дверью, перекрытой толстенным бруском и закрытой на замок. К чертям собачьим двери, задвижки, замки! Я отбрасываю за спину брусок, одним ударом вышибаю эту дверь на фиг и вываливаюсь на лужайку, падая на мягкую, влажную траву. Кто-то говорил, что воздух свободы пахнет как-то по-особенному? Чушь. Он пахнет скорой смертью, если я не уберусь отсюда как можно быстрее.

* * *

\- Спайк, - раздается откуда-то сбоку знакомый тягуче-обволакивающий женский голос. Впрочем, до сих пор мне были знакомы все представляемые им голоса.  
\- Отвали, - чуть слышно бормочу я, потому что знаю, он меня и так услышит, а вот всем остальным слышать совсем не обязательно.  
\- О, да! – тонкая фигурка в длинном кроваво-красном платье попадает в поле моего зрения. – Моя маленькая злая собачка вернулась!  
Я медленно встаю, пытаясь выпрямиться и по возможности твердо стоять на ногах, но затылок горит огнем, а та эйфория, которая с такой легкостью и скоростью погнала меня из лаборатории, уже куда-то испарилась, забрав с собой последние силы.  
Она изучает меня своими бесовскими глазами, чуть наклонив голову. Внезапно она начинает принюхиваться. Крылья ее тонкого носа трепещут, втягивая ночной воздух. Она плотоядно облизывает губы, и я понимаю, что за аромат так завел ее: запах моей крови.  
Она подходит ко мне вплотную, совсем чуть-чуть запрокидывая голову, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза, совсем чуть-чуть приоткрывая жадный ротик. А я внезапно успокаиваюсь, понимая, что это действительно Дру. Невменяемая, озабоченная, но реальная Друзилла. У НЕГО никогда не получилось бы так убедительно сыграть безумие… Это под силу лишь тем, кто действительно сошел с ума.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Дру?  
\- Ищу тебя, – она резко наклоняет голову, и ее шершавый как у кошки язык слизывает кровавую дорожку с моей ключицы. Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности, а Дру уже мягко скользит вокруг моего тела, порхая руками по груди. А потом ее губы и язык оказываются сзади на моей шее, впитывая, глотая кровь, зализывая рану.  
\- Дру, отсюда надо уходить… - бормочу я, чувствуя, как останавливается кровотечение от этого вмешательства моего неожиданного доктора.  
\- Да. Пойдем, машина ждет, – она с видимым удовольствием облизывает губы и игриво тянет меня за руку, слегка пританцовывая на месте от нетерпения.  
\- Ты научилась водить машину? – с легкой опаской спрашиваю я.  
\- Идем же, Спайк, - растягивая слова, нараспев произносит Дру. – Конечно, нет. Для этого есть слуги, – вдруг совершенно резонно замечает она, и я подчиняюсь ее настойчивому желанию куда-то меня отвести.  
С Дру я разберусь потом. Сейчас самое главное оказаться подальше от лаборатории, Саннидейла и… Баффи.

* * *

На следующий день я просыпаюсь в незнакомой комнате, на огромной кровати и с любопытством оглядываюсь вокруг. За окном сквозь узкую щель в тяжелой шторе угадывается легкий сумрак. Я проспал почти сутки. Вчера мне было все равно, куда завезла меня моя сумасшедшая попутчица и ее не менее психованный шофер. Похоже, не зря в свое время старый Сир оттащил ее от меня и не дал закончить обращение. Получи я ЕЕ кровь, свихнулся бы намного раньше, и сейчас бы напоминал это раскоординированное ничтожество – ее нового спутника. Я, усмехаясь, вспоминаю, как этот, очередной «вампик на побегушках», суетился вокруг Дру, распахивая дверцу машины, глядя на нее жадными, но жалобными глазами. Я даже подумал: не задержала ли она ему зарплату.  
Ну что ж, следует признать, что Друзилла всегда умела заставить служить себе. И кому, как не мне, знать об этом. Интересно, что она хочет от меня на этот раз?  
Мой живот издает малоприятный звук, и я, окончательно просыпаясь, понимаю насколько голоден. Я как-то совершенно не думал, что еда может стать для меня еще большей проблемой, чем это было в последние годы. Я не мог есть сам, но мог «заработать» себе на пропитание: сшибая мелочь с прохожих или прислуживая Баффи. Теперь мне некому служить, и я больше не желаю никого пугать. Начать питаться крысами? Лучший выход для немощных и одушевленных вампиров, проверено столетней практикой еще одного идиота.  
\- Спайк! Я привела тебе ужин, - на пороге появляется Дру, толкая перед собой чуть ли не парализованного от страха юношу, почти мальчишку. На его шее уже горят следы от ее клыков. Она просто привела мне закуску. И у нее в планах, похоже, весьма обильный ужин позднее.  
\- Ну, давай же, Спайк! Очнись! Иди ко мне. Вспомни, каково это: клыки в шее жертвы и ее горячая кровь, стекающая по горлу. Вспомни, как она сладка и горяча, эта кровь.  
Ее голос, мурлыча, убеждает, успокаивает, притягивает. А мне так чертовски хочется есть. Я сползаю с кровати и медленно направляюсь к ним, глядя в ее зовущие, колдовские глаза. Я чувствую манящий запах его крови. Как же я хочу есть. Я подхожу совсем близко, кладу руку на затылок Дру. Она победно улыбается и наклоняет голову юноши, подставляя мне его шею. Моя жажда безгранична. Я еще чуть-чуть подаюсь вперед.  
\- В чем дело, Спайк? Тебе не нравится мальчик?  
\- Нет, – я меняю лицо. – Мне больше нравится девочка.  
И с этими словами я впиваюсь в ее горло, оттягивая ее голову за волосы на бок. Я безумно хочу есть! Дру шипит, как дикая кошка, пытаясь оттолкнуть меня, но юноша, которого она сама же поставила между нами, мешает ей осуществить этот план. Я жадно пью. До тех пор, пока она не отпихивает мальчика в сторону, пока не перестает царапать когтями мою спину, пока ее руки не скользят по моим плечам, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Это больше, чем секс; это больше, чем влечение; это больше, чем привязанность: это кровь. Кровь, всегда кровь. Дает нам жизнь, встает стеной между нами и смертью, наполняет нас еще большей жаждой. Я уже не владею собой. Рыча, швыряю на кровать мою прекрасную принцессу. Один взгляд на подростка, и его словно ветром сдувает из комнаты. По-моему, он просто не верит своему избавлению. Интересно, расскажет ли он кому-нибудь о том, что случилось сегодня? Ага, как же. Даже в Саннидейле о вампирах предпочитают не говорить. Так что пока мы с Дру в безопасности… В безопасности ли? Ну уж нет. Я усмехаюсь и неторопливо стягиваю с себя рубашку. Позволяю тонкой материи медленно сползти по плечам и упасть к ногам. Дру, не отрываясь, смотрит шоу. Также медленно я расстегиваю брюки, снимаю их чувственными движениями, лаская бедра. Глаза Друзиллы уже затуманены, она судорожно облизывает губы… Как давно это было, детка? Не помню. Ну что ж, похоже, время для некоторых хороших воспоминаний.  
Я запрыгиваю на кровать и стою над ней, обнаженный, охваченный какой-то примитивной жаждой обладания. Сделать своей, растерзать, овладеть… Почувствовать себя прежним! Я набрасываюсь на свою собственность и по-хозяйски разворачиваю свой нежданный подарок. Она по-прежнему предпочитает прозрачный батист, по недоразумению названный нижним бельем. Отлично! Его рвать не будем. Я почти хихикаю, вспоминая свою коллекцию другого нижнего белья. Как давно это было! Но что это я: в компании со столь роскошной женщиной незачем отвлекаться на посторонние воспоминания. Я провожу языком по следу своего укуса, затем спускаюсь ниже и целую ложбинку между ее грудей. Надо же, я все еще помню, как доставить ей удовольствие. И почему раньше я всегда думал прежде всего об ее удовольствии? Бездушным демонам полагалось заботиться только о себе. Но я всегда был ущербным, потому что умел любить. Может, необычность моего обращения, когда кровь забрал один вампир, а дал ее другой – повлияла на меня? Ну и плевать. Плевать. Я слишком много думал в последнее время. Я слишком много страдал. Хочу отдохнуть, хочу развлечься, хочу… забыться.  
Моя темная слива, моя чудная девочка, моя безумная звезда. Как же я скучал по тебе. Мои губы ласкают ее плоский живот, стройные бедра, я зарываюсь носом в ее шелковую шерстку. Аромат ее пробуждения многократно усиливает мое собственное желание. Я так хочу оказаться внутри моей девочки, заполнить ее собой, утопить в поцелуях, сжечь в объятьях, снова вернуться к нашему танцу. Танго, бесконечное танго наших тел. Господи, как же мне не хватало этого!  
…Моя, теперь моя, моя. Никогда не думал, что будет так здорово. Я не ошибся в выборе…  
Что это? Кто это? Пелена опускается на мои глаза, я вонзаюсь жестко и быстро в мою Принцессу. Мои руки терзают ее плоть, а ведь я хотел нежности. Мои зубы грызут ее кожу, а ведь я хотел целовать. Я хочу разорвать ее на части и насытиться кровавыми останками, а ведь я хотел заботиться… и с этой последней мыслью, тьма накрывает меня.

Когда я очнулся, уже светало. Я держал Дру в объятьях, а в комнате витал аромат крови, ее крови. Я оглядываю ее тело и в шоке замираю: что за зверь терзал мою детку? Она вся покрыта синяками и ранами. Некоторые из них еще кровоточат. В моем мозгу начинают шевелиться смутные воспоминания: моя, растерзать, насытиться, кровь, удовольствие, боль…  
\- Нет! Это не мог быть я!  
\- О да, моя дикая злая собачка, это был не ты. Не только ты, – томно растягивает слова Друзилла. – Это было так незабываемо. Столько жестокости, столько злобы. Тьма в чистом виде. Когда звезды рассказали мне о пришествии, я стала сама не своя от радости. А знать, что ты, мой драгоценный цепной пес, теперь часть всего этого – это просто блестяще.  
Она хихикает. Я трясу ее за плечи.  
\- Часть чего? Ну же, поговори со мной, детка. Это я, твой Спайк. Расскажи папочке, что случилось.  
\- Папочка! - она сияет. - Теперь все будут звать тебя папочкой. Ну, конечно, кто уцелеет.  
Она снова хихикает и начинает что-то напевать по своему обыкновению.  
\- Дру. Дру! ДРУ!!!  
Я наотмашь бью ее по лицу, пытаясь привести в чувство. И замираю, пораженный ее исступленно-счастливой улыбкой. Господи, ей это нравится! Ей нужно ЭТО! Я вскакиваю с постели и начинаю одеваться, чувствуя мерзкое послевкусие во рту. Осторожно щупаю затылок: рана почти затянулась. Видно, я хорошо поел и отдохнул. Невольно, я снова смотрю на постель, покрытую кровью, потом и спермой. И содрогаюсь. Моя безумная принцесса с воплем бросается мне в ноги.  
\- Нет! Не оставляй меня! Не покидай меня! Ты - все, что мне нужно!!!  
\- Тебе нужна только боль, pet, а я больше не играю в эти игры.  
Я отбрасываю ее от себя и направляюсь к двери. Ее крик заставляет меня замереть перед тем, как я покину ее навсегда.  
\- Тебе не выйти из игры, потому что теперь ТЫ И ЕСТЬ БОЛЬ!!!


	2. Глава вторая

Я стою за барной стойкой и ловко взбалтываю в шейкере коктейль. Сколько я их сделал за последний месяц? И не сосчитать. А чем еще заняться ставшему вдруг щепетильным демону, чтобы добыть себе пропитание? Конечно тем, что он умеет лучше всего: разливать выпивку и бить задирам морды. Особенно теперь, когда я могу выкинуть из бара, как демонов, так и не в меру разгулявшихся людей. Что тоже меня не смущает, потому что по демоническим барам шатаются отнюдь не лучшие представители рода человеческого.  
Я сменил пять или шесть подобных заведений по маленьким городкам, пока, наконец, пару недель назад не осел здесь. Может быть потому, что в этом баре, несмотря на специфическую публику и ее наплыв в самые жаркие ночные часы, никогда не царит полный беспредел. А может потому, что здесь я встретил самого странного человека в моей нежизни: Джо. Старик на протезах, содержащий бар для всякой нечисти, рассказывающий после пары бутылок пива странные истории про неумирающих людей и бесподобно играющий в тишине опустевшего бара на гитаре. Частенько я задерживаюсь и слушаю эту музыку. Нет, она не бередит мне душу и не пробуждает воспоминания, потому что совсем недавно я обнаружил, что мне не хочется ничего вспоминать из моей прошлой жизни. Сто двадцать с лишним лет хмельного разгула и всевозможного секса почему-то не пробуждают во мне ностальгию. А о нескольких годах, проведенных в Саннидейле, мне вообще пока не хочется думать: слишком свежо, слишком близко и слишком раздражающе. Поэтому я просто слушаю, как он играет, стараясь ни о чем не думать и ничего не говорить.  
Тем более что в последнее время у меня опять появился очень говорливый и навязчивый собеседник, возникающий передо мной (причем во всех смыслах) с периодичностью, достойной лучшего применения. Мой верный мучитель, мой темный спутник, мое бестелесное воплощение.  
Он встречает меня в маленькой съемной квартирке почти каждое утро, когда я возвращаюсь с работы, как преданный домашний зверек, радостно виляющий хвостом при виде хозяина. Вот только кто из нас хозяин? Определенно он метит себя на это место, а я упорно сопротивляюсь. Я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему он прицепился именно ко мне, а этот гад не колется.  
Сначала я действительно боялся его. Мои клыки все еще помнили вкус крови моих невинных жертв, моя душа все еще корчилась от их криков, моя голова все еще помнила ту боль. Я еще слишком хорошо помнил то, что он заставил меня сделать и вытерпеть. Но постепенно я как-то успокоился. Он пугал меня снами, играл на моих нервах, мучил разговорами, но больше не устраивал физической расправы. Не могу сказать, что я смирился с его почти постоянным присутствием, но меня вполне устраивало то, что он хотя бы немного поутих, раз уж не смог совсем оставить меня в покое.  
\- Спайк!  
Я вскидываю голову, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. Джо стоит у стойки и, прищурившись, смотрит на меня.  
\- У тебя какие-то проблемы?  
\- У меня? Нет. Извини, я просто задумался. Налить тебе пивка?  
\- Спасибо, пока нет. Сегодня я жду гостью.  
Я лукаво вскидываю бровь. Он смеется.  
\- Нет, не такую гостью. Просто хорошего друга. Найди-ка мне, пожалуйста, бутылку хорошего, старого, красного вина. Не слишком сладкого. Она любит именно красные вина.   
Хм, многие отдают предпочтение красному.  
\- О, вот и она!  
Джо хромая спешит навстречу очень стильной, невысокой и чертовски сексуальной, коротко стриженной платиновой блондинке (хм, мои волосы все равно выглядят лучше!), которая действительно слишком молода для него. Они бурно обнимаются и радостно удаляются беседовать за самый дальний спокойный столик. Через несколько минут я приношу бутылку и два прозрачных, как слеза, бокала. Она улыбается мне, Джо благодарно кивает. Я возвращаюсь за стойку обслуживать очередного посетителя. Еще несколько часов и закончится мой очередной рабочий день, я вернусь в квартиру, просплю до следующего вечера и опять приду в бар. И так день за днем, ночь за ночью. Моя новая жизнь просто добивает своей монотонностью. И как только люди могут так существовать? У них же нет в запасе вечности. И они всерьез считают это жизнью? Нет, я тоже не хочу больше «веселиться» так, как я делал это раньше. Но… как же скучно… Интересно, надолго ли меня хватит?  
На рассвете я возвращаюсь в свою клетушку с твердым намерением рухнуть, как дрова на кровать и уснуть. Но все мои планы всегда подвергались неожиданным корректировкам со стороны внешних факторов. Кажется, я начинаю к этому привыкать.   
\- Как прошла ночь? – участливо интересуется близнец, развалившийся на моей кровати.  
\- Жаль, что тебя нельзя научить чему-нибудь полезному, - устало бормочу я.  
Он вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
\- Ну, например, разогревать мне ужин, то есть завтрак, когда я возвращаюсь из бара. Или, на худой конец, подавать тапочки.   
Он нахмуривается. Себе на заметку: не хмуриться, мне это не идет.  
\- Ну, знаешь, как собачка при виде хозяина несет ему в зубах тапочки…  
\- Ты заговариваешься! – он соскакивает с кровати, освобождая спальное место. Отлично!  
\- Да, вроде бы нет. Я устал, я хочу спать, а ты мне мешаешь.  
Я падаю носом в подушку и моментально начинаю проваливаться в сон, хотя нутром чую, что действительно перегнул палку, и черт его знает, что теперь вступит ему в башку, или что у него там есть. Но я уже слишком забыл, что такое испытание болью. А его непонятные, заумные разговоры меня не сильно задевают. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь и начинаешь наглеть, не задумываясь о последствиях. Поэтому, отбросив все сомнения, я быстро засыпаю. И когда сквозь сон слышу: «Ладно, смельчак, поговорим с тобой завтра», то не совсем уверен, не приснилось ли мне все это.

* * *

Ближе к вечеру я просыпаюсь, автоматически проделываю все нужные операции - принять душ, открыть холодильник, достать кровь, захлопнуть дверцу, разогреть еду, поесть и окончательно проснуться - и отправляюсь на работу. Джо, как обычно, уже копошится в баре. Иногда мне кажется, что он и спит где-нибудь здесь за стойкой, потому что еще ни разу я не пришел раньше его. Я помогаю ему выставить бокалы, мы о чем-то разговариваем. Нет, все-таки в моей новой жизни есть свои приятные моменты. По крайней мере, уже давно никто не был столь терпелив, чтобы выслушать меня и даже дать парочку дельных советов, не ужаснувшись, не послав, продолжая дальше нормально общаться со мной. Именно об этом я и размышляю, спускаясь в винный погреб за новым ящиком виски, и чуть не выпускаю его из рук, когда из двери черного хода на меня выпрыгивает Аманда – вчерашняя платиновая собеседница моего хозяина. Она немного растрепана и явно испугана.  
\- Привет! Вообще-то, вход с другой стороны…  
Она невидяще смотрит на меня.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Кажется, у меня неприятности, – бормочет она. – Большие неприятности. Джо здесь?  
Я киваю и следом за ней поднимаюсь по лестнице в общий зал. Что такое неприятности я знаю очень хорошо, но вот насколько они могут быть большими у такой хорошенькой женщины…   
Она бросается к Джо, спешащему к ней из-за стойки, и в этот момент на улице раздаются звуки подъезжающих мотоциклов.  
\- Джо, я…  
\- Что ты еще натворила, Аманда? – строго спрашивает старик, но не успевает получить ответ, так как в бар вваливается разъяренная компашка облаченных в кожу демонов.  
Джо быстро тянет Аманду за стойку, и я, услышав за спиной, с черной лестницы громкое топанье, пулей несусь за ними, резонно решив, что целый ящик виски нам в любом случае не помешает.  
\- Вот она! – тычет пальцем утыканный шипами уродец в растерянно хлопающую глазами девушку. – Где моя Звезда?  
\- Что ты у них украла, Аманда? – нервно спрашивает Джо, а его рука осторожно, не привлекая внимания, пытается нашарить под стойкой дробовичок. Похоже, я был прав: виски придется использовать в качестве метательных снарядов.  
\- Как они меня нашли?! Я же так тщательно замела следы… - с сожалением бормочет прелестная воровка.   
\- Может, подсказал кто, - сквозь зубы цежу я, праздно размышляя, всегда ли я был таким идиотом или это наследственное. Вспомнив кретина с неразборчивостью в рационе, решаю, что все-таки наследственное.  
\- Ребята, вам лучше уйти из моего бара. – Джо вытаскивает дробовик и направляет его в сторону тусовки.   
\- Она украла мою Звезду! – ревет обделенный красноречием лысый демон, продолжая двигаться в нашу сторону и ведя за собой всю свою гоп-компанию.  
\- Может, тебе лучше отдать уроду его цацку? – тихонько интересуюсь я у Аманды, следя за перемещением вислоухих.  
\- Я ее уже продала, - так же тихо отвечает она, тоже зыркая по сторонам.  
Ладно, тогда придется помочь Джо.  
\- Вам и правда лучше отсюда убраться.   
Я встаю рядом с Джо, опираясь кулаками на стойку. Их всего-то пять, шесть, семь… В общем, не много. Можно клево подраться.  
\- А то, что? – ехидно интересуется гориллоподобное пупырчатое существо в трогательных бордовых штанах в обтяжку. Фу-у-у!  
Я меняю лицо и щерю клыки.  
\- А то мы немного подеремся.  
\- Да, придется подраться, - раздается над моим ухом голосок Аманды, и я изумленно поворачиваю к ней голову. Она игриво подкидывает в руке неизвестно откуда взявшийся меч, скользит по мне глазами и вдруг с воплем отшатывается назад, попадая спиной на шкафчик с бокалами. Раздается радостный перезвон, и на ее платиновую голову сыплются вытертые досуха моими трудолюбивыми руками разномастные рюмки. Она взвизгивает еще раз и прикрывает голову руками, не выпуская, однако, меч из рук. У Джо оказывается хорошая реакция: он успевает увернуться от ее острозаточенной цацки, и осторожно поглаживает ее, свеженабитые бокалами, шишки.  
Я усмехаюсь и снова поворачиваюсь лицом к врагам, слыша за спиной по-отечески ласковый голос Джо:  
\- Что, больно, дорогая? Зато бесплатно!   
\- Но… но… но… Он же не? – женский всхлип.  
\- Ну да, Аманда, он вампир. Это бывает.  
\- А те парни… Так они не в масках? Они тоже? – жалобно скулит блондинка.  
\- Тоже-тоже, - радостно соглашается Джо.  
\- Но… Ведь этого не может быть!!! – вопит сексуальная, но чересчур уж нервная Аманда.  
\- Уж кто бы говорил!!! – в сердцах бросает Джо.  
Мне некогда разбираться с намеками в его последней фразе, потому как свиномордам надоело ждать, пока мы определимся с моей видовой принадлежностью: над моей головой пролетает бутылка пива, закончившая свой путь все в том же шкафчике с посудой. Я скриплю зубами, прикидывая сколько времени я потратил на эти гребаные бокалы, и, перемахнув через стойку, врезаюсь в этих придурков, раздавая подзатыльники направо-налево. Внезапно мимо меня со свистом проносится отрубленная вислоухая голова, и я изумленно оглядываюсь. Эка. А блондинка-то, похоже, и впрямь не в спортзале махать мечом научилась. Так, ладно, вот сейчас набью морду вон тому толстому и тому воняющему, и уж тогда сову мы эту разъясним…  
С демонами расправились в полпинка. Я все еще стою, сжав кулаки в борцовской стойке, когда к моей спине, тяжело дыша, приваливается Аманда и тут же с визгом отскакивает подальше. Я поворачиваюсь к ней.  
\- Не подходи ко мне, демон! – вопит она и изображает крест из меча и винчестера Джо, так кстати оказавшегося на стойке у нее под рукой. Она что, от «Заката до рассвета» насмотрелась? Я уже хочу съязвить, но потом вспоминаю, как сам учился летать, вскоре после обращения, и пристыжено затыкаюсь.  
Неловкое молчание прерывается кривым кинжалом, влетевшим в окно и буквально прибившим блондинку к стене.  
\- Ну вот, только этого мне и не хватало для полного счастья, – с досадой цедит мой поделюсь-последним-босс, прихрамывая направляясь к пришпиленной блондинке, и, пока я стою в ступоре и просто хлопаю глазами, начинает флегматично отковыривать дамочку от стенки.   
\- И что ж ты такого сперла на этот раз, дорогая, что за тобой прислали целую армию?  
\- Эээ…- лепечу я, - Джо, боюсь вот эти – они, знаешь ли, за мной.  
\- Ав… ав… а вот всегда все валят на меня! – шипит внезапно воскресшая блондинка. – Ну, что на этот раз нас ждет плохого?  
Я решаю не отвлекаться на ее премилую грудь, которую уже не портит рана… минуточку? Как же это? И… Нет, сначала повышвыриваем отсюда этих попов-расстриг с выжженными глазами, а уж потом…  
Я хватаю первого придурка за горло и отшвыриваю его на спешащую подмогу. Трое временно выбывают из игры, но парочка следующих ловко через них перепрыгивает и набрасывается на меня. Я уворачиваюсь от кинжала одного и резко бью другого в под дых. Он отлетает, но тут же снова начинает подниматься на ноги. Перед моим лицом свистит нож, и краем глаза я успеваю заметить еще несколько теней в черном, нарисовавшихся на пороге. Их слишком много. Я перехватываю руку с кинжалом и резко направляю ее в грудь другого недоноска. Предсмертный крик музыкой звучит в моих ушах. Что съели, ублюдки? Тонкое лезвие чиркает по моим ребрам, заставляя вздрогнуть. Черт, определенно не желаю сегодня умирать! Я захватываю черную фигуру и слышу, как ломаясь хрустит под моими руками его шея. Никому не позволю меня трогать! Перед глазами пелена, но я с какой-то невероятной ловкостью избегаю следующего удара, а мой неудачливый противник получает свой смертельный удар. Не позволю снова сделать из меня жертвенного агнца! Не хочу, не желаю, не позволю!!! Мой рык отдается эхом, отражаясь от стен. Мой разум затухает, впустив в себя тьму. Мой демон звереет, вдохнув полной грудью смешанный аромат десятка истекающих кровью жертв.   
Я вижу сон, в котором я расшвыриваю слепорылых, как малых котят. Сон, в котором мои кулаки крушат кости, как мелкие щепки. Сон, в котором мои когти раздирают врагов на клочки, а мои клыки впиваются в предложенную плоть. Сон, в котором я стою посреди кровавых ошметков, сытый от крови и пьяный от исходящей от меня силы…  
Я встряхиваю головой и… обнаруживаю, что стою посреди груды кровавых, развороченных тел. Я ошеломленно вытираю губы тыльной стороной ладони и с удивлением смотрю на кровавые следы на руке. Я облизываю рот, все еще ничего не понимая, но этот вкус невозможно ни с чем перепутать. Я с изумлением оглядываю свою изгвазданную одежду, потом поднимаю глаза и вижу смотрящую на меня с бесконечным ужасом Аманду.  
\- Что здесь произошло?  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, – бормочет белоснежка и, подхватив свой меч, резво, но бочком, исчезает на черной лестнице.  
Я оглядываюсь вокруг и вижу выглядывающего из-за стойки Джо.  
\- Что случилось? – я делаю несколько шагов к нему и останавливаюсь, видя, что он начинает пятиться от меня.  
\- Джо?  
\- Знаешь, парень, - запинаясь, произносит мой закадычный собеседник, - тебе лучше уйти отсюда.  
\- Что? Джо? Я не понимаю…  
\- После того, что ты натворил, тебе лучше уйти…  
Я потираю ладонью лоб.  
\- Джо, я не знаю, как это получилось. Ты же мой друг!  
Он вздрагивает, и я понимаю, что слишком поторопился с выводами.  
\- Я не знаю, кто ты, но тебе лучше побыстрее в этом разобраться. Для твоей же пользы. Только не здесь. На, - он выкладывает на стойку пачку зеленых бумажек и снова отходит подальше. – Ты это честно заработал. А теперь просто уходи.  
Я смотрю на его объятое ужасом лицо, еще раз оглядываюсь вокруг и полностью признаю его правоту: мне здесь больше места нет. Я сгребаю со стойки кучку баксов и, не оглядываясь, ухожу прочь.

* * *

И вот я сижу за столиком в очередном баре, пропиваю полученные от Джо «отпускные» и пытаюсь заставить себя подумать. Но после первой бутылки JD мне сильно захотелось поделиться с кем-нибудь своими бедами, а бар почти пуст, и достойного собеседника не нашлось, и даже эта наглая морда, таскающаяся за мной хвостом, не соизволила откликнуться на мой страждущий зов. Видимо, после того, что он заставил меня устроить в баре Джо, эта подлая тварь залегла на дно хотя бы на несколько дней, переваривая обиду за то, что все ее дьявольские планы моей дискредитации в глазах окружающих обернулись против ее же прихвостней.  
После второй бутылки разговаривать расхотелось, но желания думать так и не появилось.  
Поэтому я просто сижу и тупо напиваюсь. Вернее, всеми силами пытаюсь напиться, но получается плохо. Никогда раньше спиртное не оказывало на меня такого парадоксального эффекта: чем больше вливаешь, тем больше трезвеешь.   
Я болтаю жидкость в стакане, пялясь в ее янтарную глубину. Никогда раньше не занимался долгосрочным планированием своего будущего, поэтому и теперь ничего более нового, чем податься в очередной бар, в голову не приходит.  
Внезапно, я ощущаю на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд и поднимаю голову. У стойки сидит Ангел и внимательно меня разглядывает. Видимо, уже давно, потому что его стакан наполовину пуст. Но до меня ему по части выпивки, как обычно, далеко. Я спокойно выдерживаю его взгляд и тихонько вздыхаю, когда он снимается со своего насеста и направляется ко мне.  
\- Спайк.  
\- Ну.  
\- Э-э-э…  
Какой образец красноречия.  
\- Что?  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Ангел, я здесь сижу и пью виски, – тщательно выговаривая слова, произношу я. – Хочешь присоединиться?  
\- Что?!  
Господи, он окончательно отупел или просто оглох?  
\- Хочешь опустить свою задницу на соседний стул и еще немного выпить?  
Он мнется, как обычно, серьезно обдумывая поступившее предложение.  
\- Я угощаю.   
Он плюхается на стул и смотрит на меня, раскрыв рот. Ладно, вдохну посильнее и переживу. Я пытаюсь налить еще немного жидкости в его стакан.  
\- Хватит, – останавливает он буквально после нескольких капель. – Я за рулем.  
\- Н-да, уважительная причина… Чего надо, Ангелус?  
\- Мне? – он вздрагивает и закрывает рот, потом снова открывает. – Ничего. Я просто зашел в этот бар и увидел тебя.  
\- Ну, увидел. Что дальше?  
Он медленно отхлебывает из своего стакана, ставит его на стол и начинает рефлекторно бродить пальцами по краю. Я отвожу глаза, и поднимаю их только тогда, когда снова слышу его голос:  
\- Мне рассказали, что ты получил душу…  
\- Да, было дело. Ничего особенного, на мой взгляд. Пара месяцев, и я привык.  
Он хмурится и просто напрашивается, чтобы я продолжил над ним издеваться.  
\- А про то, что у меня вытащили чип, тебе тоже успели донести?  
\- Что-о? Вытащили? И… что… же ты теперь делаешь?  
Как же легко задеть его за живое.  
\- Грызу всех подряд.  
Он снова вздрагивает. А мне внезапно надоедает дурачиться.  
\- Ангел, успокойся, - устало произношу я. - Я никого не трогаю. Ты должен это понимать. Я просто не хочу никого трогать. Но мне надо чем-то питаться, - меня начинает нести, но пусть хоть такой слушатель, чем вообще никакого. Я хоть что-то смогу рассказать, с кем-то поделиться даже самой малостью. – Поэтому я работаю в демонических барах вышибалой.  
\- Ты делаешь что?  
\- Ангел, ты оглох, что ли? Я зарабатываю себе на кровь, выбивая дурь из разбушевавшихся демонов! Слышал? Сегодня у меня первый свободный день за несколько месяцев, потому что как раз сейчас у меня нет работы. А завтра я опять заеду в какой-нибудь городишко, найду какой-нибудь бар и добуду деньги на еду. Все?  
Несколько минут над нашим столиком царит молчание. Я смотрю в свой бокал, он явно о чем-то размышляет.  
\- А ты не пробовал заняться чем-то более интересным?  
\- Чем же это? Открыть ночную лавочку по торговле оружием или стать инструктором по рукопашному бою? Спасибо, что-то не хочется.  
\- Ну, например, стать детективом?  
О, самодовольный сноб!  
\- Ангел, единственное агентство, в котором работают вампиры, это твое… - язвительно мурлычу я.  
Он хитро ухмыляется.  
\- А ты не хотел бы поработать в моем агентстве?  
\- Что-о?! – теперь моя очередь изумленно пялиться на него, открыв рот.  
Он явно наслаждается произведенным эффектом.  
Ну, если ты так настаиваешь… А почему бы и нет?  
\- На каких условиях?  
\- Что? – снова его очередь изумленно вылупиться на меня.  
\- Ангел, - сцепив зубы, терпеливо разъясняю я. – Ты, как я понимаю, нанимаешь меня на работу. Не на каникулы зовешь, не отдыхать приглашаешь, а работать. Поэтому я спрашиваю: на каких условиях? Что я за это получу?  
\- А что бы ты хотел? – абсолютно теряется он.  
\- Зарплату. Ты же платишь своим служащим зарплату?  
\- Да, но ты…  
\- Что я? Даже если ты предоставишь мне кровь и крышу над головой бесплатно, мне все равно понадобятся наличные на курево, виски, шмотки, шлю… хмм… Так что, ты предлагаешь мне работу, а я выясняю, сколько ты мне собираешься за нее платить. Мы заключаем контракт. По старой дружбе, можно на словах.  
Он несколько секунд смотрит на меня, переваривая информацию.  
\- А сколько ты хочешь?  
Ну вот, другой разговор. Он окончательно пришел в себя.   
\- Ну… для начала тысячи три в месяц.  
Он вздрагивает и нахмуривается.  
\- Вообще-то, у нас сейчас не очень много дел в производстве. К тому же, как ты сам справедливо заметил, еда и кров – бесплатно. Опять же на страховку и пенсионный фонд тебе отчислять не нужно…  
\- Жмот.  
\- Экономный.  
\- Пидор.  
\- Помечтай. Тысячи две в месяц тебе хватит за глаза. А там посмотрим, как будешь работать. Идет?  
Ангел внимательно смотрит на меня, и я киваю. Терять мне нечего, а свалить, забрав заработанные денежки, я всегда успею. Надо только уточнить один очень важный для меня нюанс.  
\- Ладно. При одном условии.  
Он откидывается на спинку стула, скрещивает руки на груди и всем своим видом показывает, что больше он ни на какие уступки не пойдет.  
\- Что еще за условие?  
\- Ты не расскажешь про меня никому из Саннидейла. Никому.  
Он чуть не падает со стула от изумления. Готов поспорить, что он ожидал что-нибудь, типа, «выходной каждое воскресенье» или «не вызывай меня, когда я трахаюсь».   
\- Ни ты, ни один из твоих людей, Ангел. Тебе придется за них поручиться.  
Он быстро справляется с собственным удивлением, и снова исчезает под невозмутимой, бесстрастной маской.  
\- Без проблем. Я давно не общаюсь ни с кем из Саннидейла.  
Я хитро смотрю на него.  
\- Ни с кем, – повторяет он. – И насколько я знаю, мои друзья тоже. Теперь все?  
\- Да. Считай, договорились.   
Несколько секунд молчания. Я допиваю последние капли из своего стакана, а он больше так и не притрагивается к своему. Я вскидываю голову.  
\- Ну что, валим отсюда на фиг, босс?

* * *

По дороге мы почти не разговариваем, так перебрасываемся несколькими незначительными фразами. Ангел, по обыкновению, хмурится. Наверное, размышляет, что это ему взбрело в голову пригласить меня разбавить их тепленькую компашку. Признаться, я тоже думаю именно об этом, плюс, почему я на это согласился. Хотя со мной-то все более-менее ясно: хоть какое-то разнообразие.   
Дорога занимает совсем немного времени, но в холл следом за Ангелом я вваливаюсь трезвым, сонным и нахохлившимся. И удивленно замираю, обнаружив развалившегося на диване зеленомордого демона с прикольными красными рожками, лениво цедящего из бокала мартини.  
\- Добрый вечер, Ангел. Кого это ты нам привел? – мурлычет это недоразумение, разглядывая меня маленькими красными глазками.  
На звук его голоса из двери офиса выползают бледная чахоточная брюнетка и крепкий кофе-с-молоком негр.  
\- Это Спайк, – бодро произносит Ангел и в ответ на их вопросительные взгляды уточняет. – Он… э-э-э… мое Дитя.  
\- О… - делает круглые глаза брюнетка. – Как Пенн?  
Хорошенькое сравнение.  
\- Ну, да. Только пока еще живой, – недобро усмехается Ангел. – В смысле, не превратившийся в кучку пыли.  
\- И в ближайшем времени ей становиться не собираюсь, - злобно огрызаюсь я.  
Ангел пожимает плечами.  
\- Это, как получится, - и продолжает: - Он будет работать вместе с нами.   
Люди недоуменно переглядываются, но вслух не возражают. Я тоже решаю не реагировать на это «как получится».  
\- Это Фред, - брюнетка наклоняет голову. – Это Ганн. – Ангел показывает на негра. – А это Лорн. - Зеленомордый машет мне ручкой, игриво перебирая пальцами.  
\- Как скажешь, Ангел. – Я безразлично пожимаю плечами. – Где моя комната? Я хочу спать.  
\- А спеть нам что-нибудь не хочешь? – вдруг выдает демон-весельчак.  
Я хмуро пялюсь на него, вопросительно выгнув бровь.  
\- Ага. Знаешь, сейчас еще выпью и спляшу для тебя на столе. Ангел, он что, извращенец? А остальные твои друзья?  
Я поворачиваюсь к своему боссу. Он игнорирует мои вопросы.  
\- Пойдем, я покажу тебе комнату. Всем спокойной ночи. Увидимся завтра.  
Мы поднимаемся по лестнице наверх, провожаемые тремя парами настороженных глаз.   
\- Подойдет?   
Он распахивает передо мной дверь, включает свет и отходит в сторону.  
\- Маловата, но что с тебя взять… - язвительно ворчу я.  
\- Спайк! Не начинай! – устало и раздраженно говорит Ангел. – У меня был тяжелый день, и я тоже хочу спать. До завтра.  
Он поворачивается и исчезает в темноте коридора. Ладно, Персик, как скажешь. Я захожу в комнату, закрываю за собой дверь и оглядываю мое новое место обитания: кровать, тумбочка, столик, дверь в ванную. Очень даже не плохо. Лучше, чем та крысиная нора, в которой я обитал в прошлый раз.  
Я выключаю свет, сбрасываю куртку на пол и ничком растягиваюсь на кровати, обнимая руками подушку. Ладно, посмотрим, что будет дальше.


	3. Глава третья

\- Подъем!  
Я вздрагиваю и с трудом отлепляю голову от подушки, несколько напряженных секунд соображая, кто я и где это я нахожусь. Наконец, смутно припоминаю, что вроде бы я в отеле у Ангела. Если, конечно, я не напился вчера в дребадан, и мне все это не приснилось.  
\- Спайк, вставай!  
Не приснилось. Это определенно Ангел. Я поворачиваю голову на его голос, пытаясь в утреннем полумраке разглядеть его самого.  
\- Что случилось? – сонно бормочу я.  
\- Кроме того, что начался твой первый рабочий день, ничего.  
\- Что?! Сколько времени?  
\- Уже восемь часов.  
\- Утра? Ангел, ты сбрендил?!  
\- Еще пятнадцать минут, - он выразительно смотрит на часы. – И начну вычитать из зарплаты.  
С этими словами эта одушевленная скотина поворачивается и выходит из комнаты. Черт, кажется, он это серьезно. Я сажусь на кровати и трясу головой, пытаясь проснуться. Вот сволочь! А кто сказал, что будет легко?  
Через четырнадцать с половиной минут я вылетаю из своей комнаты и слышу голоса откуда-то сбоку. Я заруливаю за угол и оказываюсь на кухне, где завтракают все мои вчерашние знакомые. О, какой приятный сюрприз: похоже, рабочий день в этой конторе начинается с совместного завтрака. Они оглядываются на мою взъерошенную физиономию и замолкают. Ангел снова сверяется с часами и удивленно хмыкает.  
\- Что? Я успел.   
\- Да, считай, тебе повезло. Давай, быстренько ешь, и поступаешь в распоряжение Фред. Она расскажет, что ты будешь делать.  
Если он решил меня достать, поставив под начало бабы, то жестоко ошибся. Такой фигней меня не проймешь. У меня солидный опыт подобного подчинения. И удовольствия разозлить меня я ему точно не доставлю.  
Я быстро управляюсь со своим завтраком, и мы с чахоточной отправляемся в библиотеку. Тут мне в полной мере открывается, какую свинью мне попытался подложить Ангел: девочка, оказывается, ищет на компьютере и в пыльных книжках информацию о каком-то рогатом уродце, который их тут терроризирует. И по замыслу моего офигительно умного босса, в книжонках лучше всего копаться мне, а этой интеллектуалке – сидеть за чистеньким компьютером, сканировать непонятные тексты и ожидать их перевода.  
Ну, что ж, начну прямо сейчас. Все, что он про меня знает, заканчивается 1900 годом. А за те двадцать лет, что мы провели рядом, я действительно не взял в руки ни одной умной книжки. Но с тех пор утекло много воды. Откуда ему знать, чем занимался на досуге некий неуравновешенный демон на протяжении ста лет, пока его безумная подружка спала по пятнадцать с лишним часов в сутки. У меня тоже есть свои маленькие тайны, приятель. И, похоже, настало время раскрыть некоторые из них.  
\- Я считаю, что лучше начать с этих, - пальчик Фред указывает на несколько увесистых томов, сложенных на огромном прямоугольном столе. – Они на староанглийском, там могут быть упоминания и ссылки на другие источники. Потом попробуем их найти и если понадобиться, перевести.  
\- Как скажешь, - зевнув, соглашаюсь я, заглядывая в первый книжный шкаф, скользя глазами по корешкам книг. И почти сразу же натыкаюсь на то, с чего бы начал я. – Я вообще-то бы начал с этой. – Мой палец упирается в переплетенную рукопись на даже не помню каком языке, один из разновидностей диалекта однажды сразившего Джайлза. – Но раз ты настаиваешь…  
Конечно, она настаивает. Ладно, что значит час потраченного впустую времени? Для меня почти ничего, а для нее… И почему меня никто никогда не слушает?  
Через час я сую ей под нос упоминание о каком-то рогатом демоне и ссылке на одну дурацкую древнюю книжонку. Кажется, именно эту хрень я читал, когда мы с Дру жили в Германии. Что-то типа дневника чокнутого крестоносца, вернувшегося из Крестового похода с сильно стукнутой головой и поэтому описывающего всяких привидевшихся ему рогатых монстров. Помню, я так тогда хохотал над этой бредятиной, что Дру даже сбилась с мотивчика любимой песенки, а у мисс Эдит случился обморок… Пусть эта малохольная тоже посмеется, если ее умная машина выдаст ей достаточно понятный перевод. А мне пора заняться делом.  
Фред углубляется в компьютер, а я достаю с полки тот толстенный том. Весьма оригинально составленное, но по сути являющееся справочником по демонологии издание. Давненько я не смотрел на эти закорючки, но понять все-таки можно. Ага, так и есть. Интересно, есть ли у Ангела в библиотеке и эта книжка…  
Через несколько часов я заложил стол тем, чем надо, убрав все лишнее. Фред давно вылезла из-за своей железки и увлеченно внимает моим указаниям.   
\- Смотри, вот тут написано, что-то, типа, «рогатый предвестник ада и бла-бла-бла… в точке зарождения одной невозможной жизни и отнятия другой может выйти в любое измерение, воспользовавшись утончением энергетической защиты, делающим видимым для него этот проход…» Что за бред!  
\- Это не бред, - тихо говорит девушка, и я удивленно смотрю на нее. – Он вылез в том месте, где родился Коннор.  
\- Коннор? Это кто такой?  
Теперь удивляется она.  
\- Ты не знаешь? Это сын Ангела… и Дарлы.  
\- Что? У Ангела есть сын? Ты шутишь. Этого не может быть! Он же вампир! И Дарла – вампир! Распыленный к тому же. Персик, видать, совсем отчаялся в поисках подходящего сексуального партнера. А…  
\- Наверное, я должна тебе все рассказать, - решительно прерывает меня загрызу-за-Ангела-кого-угодно-даже-невкусного Фред и поведывает мне душещипательную и невероятную историю. О, да-а-а… Итак, Дарла мертва, у Ангела есть сын, они сейчас в конфронтации, Корделия, кажется, спит с Коннором (на покрасневшей мордочке Фред написано явное удивление. Все ясно, еще пару минут, и я услышу сакраментальное: «Как она могла, ведь это же Аааааангел!» Хм, плавали, знаем), но больше всего меня в этой истории прикололо, что Дру стала следующим Сиром Дарлы! Я еле удержался от истерического смеха. Интересно, насколько сумасшедший теперь мой младший братец?  
\- Может, перекусим? – прерывает Фред полет моей безудержной фантазии. - Составишь мне компанию?  
\- Конечно.  
Мы заглядываем в офис, но там пусто. Зеленомордый секретарь докладывает, что Ангел и Ганн отправились на какую-то встречу со знакомой полицейской цыпочкой по имени Кейт (еще одна «Ах, это же Аааангел»?), а лично он не голоден. Ладно, обойдемся и без них. Мы вместе обедаем, и мне внезапно становится так странно хорошо, оттого что смертная женщина ест свой салат, глядя, как я пью из кружки подогретую кровь, и при этом не кривится, не хмурится, не делает гримасу отвращения, не отпускает дурацких шуточек... Так, проехали. Она воспринимает меня абсолютно спокойно, как должное. Ах да, за меня же поручился - ну, все вместе, хором: «Аааангел!»  
Но все равно мне начинает здесь нравиться.  
Мы возвращаемся в библиотеку, и я снова перекладываю книги так, как считаю нужным: теперь они открытым веером лежат вдоль длинной стороны стола в два ряда. Я наклоняюсь над дубовой поверхностью, читая то из одной книги, то из другой. Но все время стоять чертовски неудобно, поэтому я опускаюсь животом на стол и подпираю голову руками. Совсем другое дело.   
Фред вот уже час тихо дремлет в кресле, устав от трудов праведных, потом просыпается и снова принимается терзать компьютер. Но на сей раз я не издеваюсь над ней и даю действительно полезное задание. И к вечеру мы совместными усилиями имеем более-менее правдоподобную картину происходящего. Девушка явно устала, и я отправляю ее на кухню, собираясь через несколько минут последовать за ней, но утыкаюсь в очередную книгу и совершенно забываю о своих благих намерениях.

\- Спайк!  
Я поворачиваю голову: в дверях застыл Ангел, внимательно меня разглядывая.  
\- Увидел что-то новое, Персик?  
\- Фред сказала, что вы кое-что нашли… Вернее, ты кое-что нашел…- хмурится Ангел, похоже, воспринимая мое достижение как личное оскорбление.  
\- Мы. Иди сюда. Смотри.  
Я тычу пальцем в одну из книг.  
\- Вот здесь достаточно четкое его описание, по словам Фред. Поэтому мы решили, что речь идет именно об этом демоне, и все дальнейшие свои предположения построили именно на этом.  
Ангел подходит поближе и, опираясь на стол, вглядывается в рукопись.   
\- Что это за крючки?  
\- А черт его знает. Не помню, как называл свой язык тот придурковатый синюшный демон… Да, не важно… А вот здесь…  
Ангел пытается разобрать очередные мелкие буквы, но ему слишком неудобно, и он тоже укладывается на живот рядом со мной.   
\- …и здесь описывается его появление на земле в разное время. И причины, по которым это стало возможно…  
\- Нет, откуда ты все-таки знаешь этот язык? Редко кто из демонов на нем говорит, а уж письменно…  
Вот прицепился! Ну, точно не отстанет, пока не расколюсь.  
\- Ну, ладно, - милостиво соглашаюсь я. – Дру становилось все хуже и хуже, и мы отправились в маленький монастырь в горах Италии. Я искал в самых древних рукописях средство, которым можно ей помочь. И, если помнишь, нашел…  
\- А что в этой? – быстро спрашивает Ангел, тыча пальцем в первую попавшуюся книгу. И я согласно возвращаюсь к прерванной теме.  
\- А тут о возможности его проникновения в наш мир…  
\- М-м-м... – раздается у двери, и мы одновременно оглядываемся.  
В дверях стоит типичный англичанин, которого не исправили ни годы проживания в Америке, ни собственное желание измениться.  
– Э-э-э… Ангел? - он удивленно пялится на нас.  
\- Это кто?  
\- Уэсли. Бывший наблюдатель.   
\- Заметно.  
\- Уэсли, познакомься, это – Спайк.  
Тот чопорно кивает. И чего он такой вздрюченный?  
\- Иди к нам, Уэс. Спайк тут нашел…  
\- Э-э-э, кажется, на столе больше нет места.  
Придурок думает, что он саркастичен. Я начинаю вставать, приподнимаясь на руках. Ангел тоже принимает вертикальное положение.  
\- Ладно, теперь места хватит всем. Подойди сюда. В чем дело?  
\- Я, пожалуй, сначала выпью чаю, - бормочет чем-то недовольная Мэри Поппинс, и исчезает с быстротой молнии.  
\- Он всегда такой странный? – интересуюсь я у Ангела.  
\- Да, нет. И чего это с ним? – недоумевает он. – Пойдем-ка тоже поедим. Вообще-то нас давно ждут на кухне, я же пришел тебя позвать…  
\- Вот и позвал. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.   
Сделав несколько шагов, я останавливаюсь. Он тоже притормаживает.  
\- Ангел, а за две тысячи баксов у меня нормированный рабочий день?  
\- Нет, – быстро отвечает он.  
\- Почему-то я так и думал, - спокойно констатирую я, и мы направляемся на кухню.

* * *

На следующее утро меня никто не будит, поэтому я просыпаюсь около полудня. Вернее, я подозреваю, что уже где-то около полудня, потому что часов у меня нет. Но из-за плотных штор пробивается еле заметный лучик света, весело гомонят птички (какого черта им надо в этом загазованном городе?), и я выспался, поэтому справедливо решаю, что уже достаточно поздно. Я соскакиваю с кровати и отправляюсь в душ, торопясь, как смертный служащий, опоздавший на работу. Не то чтобы я очень боялся Ангела, вернее, я совсем его не боюсь, но добровольно подставлять свою шею под огонь его инквизиторских насмешек? Увольте. И к тому же с этого жмота станется действительно лишить меня с трудом заработанных центов.  
Есть хочется ощутимо, но я даже не иду завтракать, справедливо решив, что уже скоро все усядутся обедать, а я к ним присоединюсь.   
Я начинаю спускаться по лестнице, когда в холл выплывает зеленое недоразумение, поднимает глаза и удивленно смотрит на меня.  
\- Уже встал, дорогой? А ты, однако, ранняя пташка!  
Я останавливаюсь на первом пролете.  
\- Что значит рано?  
\- Ну, Ангел обычно до полудня не появляется. У него в основном ночная работа.   
Я ошарашено молчу, пытаясь систематизировать получаемую информацию.  
\- А вчера? – недоверчиво интересуюсь я.  
\- Ну, вчера у него была запланирована ранняя встреча с Кейт. И накануне никому не пришлось сражаться полночи…  
Ах, он сукин сын!!! Начался мой первый рабочий день, значит! Вычитать из зарплаты он будет, инквизитор! Укушу гада!!! Порву, как Бобик грелку!!!  
На наглой зеленой морде написана откровенная насмешка. Ангел что, посвятил его в свои коварные планы или он сам догадался? Ладно, краснорогий, я тоже люблю поиграть…  
Я разворачиваюсь и начинаю подниматься по лестнице.  
\- Ты куда? – удивленно спрашивает демон.  
\- Пойду поем.  
\- Ты что не завтракал?  
\- Почему? – я поворачиваюсь и пристально смотрю на него. – Завтракал. Но увидел тебя, и снова так есть захотелось. Пойду еще перекушу, от греха подальше.  
Зеленомордый прерывает свое очень важное занятие: взбивание канареечного цвета жабо, красующегося на рубашке цвета взбесившейся травы, и тихо крякает то ли от возмущения, то ли представив, как я буду перекусывать им, если он сейчас от меня не отстанет. На его морде явственно читается: «Он что это, серьезно?» Я довольно ухмыляюсь. Следующая мысль красноглазого явно: «Ой, он это серьезно».  
Итак, я устремляюсь на кухню, лелея планы отмщения моему самодовольному работодателю. Наорать? Нет, он будет спокойно слушать со своей фирменной кривой ухмылочкой на невозмутимом лице, а потом одной фразочкой вымажет меня в дерьме с ног до головы. Дать в морду? Обязательно получу сдачу. И неизвестно кому из нас придется хуже. Тем более что у него тут целый сонм почитателей, а у меня – никого. И потом, все это как-то примитивно и, как мне кажется, им ожидаемо. Ну, уж нет. Пожалуй, сейчас самое время вспомнить что-нибудь из того, чему меня пытался научить старый Сир. Наверняка Ангел думает, что в моей бестолковой голове не удержалось ни одного его урока. Придется продемонстрировать ему обратное.  
Я обнаруживаю на кухне завтракающую Фред. Нет, похоже, обедающую Фред. Ну, не важно. Она с интересом читает какую-то толстую книжку и с неохотой откладывает ее, когда слышит мое присутствие.  
\- Привет, Спайк.  
\- Доброе утро.   
Я смотрю на обложку ее занимательного чтива: «Макс Планк. Второе начало термодинамики».  
\- О, интересуешься преобразованием энергии?  
Кружка зависает в ее руке, так и не достигнув рта.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, в смысле читаешь Планта?  
Я поворачиваюсь к ней спиной и сую в микроволновку пакет с кровью. А когда снова разворачиваюсь, то обнаруживаю ее в том же, застывшем, состоянии.  
\- Фред, ау-у!  
\- Т-ты интересуешься физикой? – чуть запинаясь, выдавливает она.  
\- Не очень. Просто вспомнил этого отвязного шалунишку… - я стучу по ее книжонке, с удовольствием наблюдая затопляющее ее удивление, после чего считаю своим долгом продолжить. – Ну, однажды, я вернулся с охо… с прогулки и обнаружил его и Дру, занятых самоподдерживающимся процессом, доказывающим, что тепло не переносится от более холодного тела к более теплому… - у нее абсолютно ошеломленный вид, поэтому я уточняю, - и действительно, теплее Дру не стала… хотя удовольствие получила немаленькое…  
Я вопросительно смотрю на нее, потому как в городе моей недавней каторги мне бы уже досталось недовольное: «Фу-у-у, Спайк!», но Фред только судорожно сглатывает.  
\- Дру тоже интересовалась физикой?  
Я выпадаю в осадок.  
\- Э-э-э. Да! И физикой тоже. Она много чем интересовалась.  
\- И-и что сделал ты?  
Ну, что можно ответить на такой вопрос? Сказать, что я, стащив его с Дру, набил ему морду, намереваясь поужинать хорошей человеческой отбивной?  
\- Э-э-э. Ну, в общем, я показал ему, что излучение зависит не только от температуры тела, но и от некоторых характеристик поверхности, его излучающей.   
\- А он? – с придыханием спрашивает Фред, прижав ладони к груди.  
\- Стал орать, что такое абсолютное черное тело – хоть и идеальный эталон для измерения, но в природе встречаться не должен.  
Я пожимаю плечами и усаживаюсь за стол, намереваясь отхлебнуть из кружки.  
\- Идеального тела не существует, - явно не в себе, но подтверждающе бормочет Фред. - Но неким приближением к нему может служить замкнутая оболочка с небольшим отверстием…  
Я, поперхнувшись, просто падаю со стула, а Фред непонимающе наклоняется надо мной.  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Нормально, - я с трудом удерживаю рвущийся наружу смех, - со мной все просто отлично.  
Я снова забираюсь на стул. Занимательная девица, однако! И из всего моего сбивчивого речитатива явно услышала только то, что хотела услышать.  
\- Значит, ты знал Планта? – недоверчиво уточняет она.  
\- Ну, да, – я оторопело смотрю на нее. – Я же говорю тебе, мы по… поговорили о черном теле, а потом он… ушел. Совсем.  
Просто сбежал со всех ног, пока Дру висла на мне и вопила: «Не смей его трогать, он угостил мисс Эдит чаем!» А этот толстяк поди и не врубился, что побывал в лапах вампиров. Наверное, решил, что у его цыпочки вернулся ревнивый муж.  
Она неотрывно смотрит на меня, и мне все больше и больше хочется начать ощупывать голову, на предмет проверки: не вырос ли у меня над головой нимб?  
\- Чего? – осторожно интересуюсь я у нее, как у внезапно впавшей в кому душевнобольной.  
И тут на кухню входит Ганн.  
С радостным воплем:  
\- Чарльз, он знал Планта! – она бросается к своему мрачному возлюбленному.  
Все, рациональная часть ее разума навсегда принадлежит мне.  
Негр определенно не чувствует никакой радости от этого факта. Он собственнически обнимает ее за талию и хмуро смотрит на меня. Расслабься, шоколадка, я не претендую на твою сушеную воблу. Живите с миром. Хотя… Я незаметно принюхиваюсь. Мда, секса здесь явно давно не было, хотя спят, похоже, рядышком. Может заняться сексотерапией в свободное время? Я уже совсем было собрался скорчить рожу: «Ну, детки, расскажите, что случилось, дядюшке Спайку», как в кухню вваливается мистер «Вздрюченное недовольство» и ревнивым взглядом окидывает обнимающуюся парочку. О-ля-ля. А здесь оказывается старая как мир история. Двое мужчин на одну женщину. Если б я знал, что вокруг этой чахоточной до фига желающих, я бы, может, и подумал, прежде чем… играть. Хм. Тут он замечает, что остервенело повисшая на шее у Ганна Фред не сводит с меня восторженного взгляда, и с этого момента частичка его зависти и ненависти навеки принадлежит мне.   
Наконец, девушке удается собрать мысли в кучку, а мне – заставить ее доесть салат и собраться двинуть в сторону библиотеки. Если честно, мне было очень жаль, что я не увижу, как эти двое дуриков останутся вдвоем… Но тут всю малину портит Ангел. Ну, кто его просил являться именно сейчас? Может, мне удалось бы задержаться под благовидным предлогом и подслушать… Нет, ему обязательно надо было ломануться на кухню именно сейчас.   
Фред сразу же кидается к холодильнику и сует для него кровь на разогрев. Потом наливает кружку, ставит ее перед ним и, как только Персик делает первый глоток, спрашивает его с мягкой укоризной:  
\- Ангел! Что же ты сразу не сказал, что Спайк знал Планта?  
Видели бы вы, как он поперхнулся. Даже у меня не мог бы получиться лучший прикол! Он-то, наверняка, вспомнил, КАК я познакомился с Плантом!  
Фред с легким неодобрением смотрит на него.  
\- Ты идешь, Спайк?  
Наверное, такое с Персиком случилось впервые за все годы его существования: моя лошадка на целый корпус обошла его скакуна на повороте. Он нахмуривается и собирается с мыслями.   
\- Да, расслабься ты, босс, – тихонько шепчу я, повторяя траекторию Фред уже выплывающую из кухни. – Я не претендую на твою корону и не подрываю твоего величия, – и повышаю голос: - Я просто иду работать, в отличие от некоторых.  
И пока Ангел соображает то ли ему отвечать на мой выпад, то ли поздороваться в ответ на два приветственных писка, я успеваю сменить место дислокации весьма довольный собой и складывающейся ситуацией.

* * *

С тех пор так и повелось: я доводил Ангела разными мелочами, от которых он постоянно хмурился. Но больше всего его, конечно, добивала моя физиономия, на которой откровенно читалось: «Я обожаю пробуждения на рассвете!». Я даже не поленился пару раз встать в 8 утра, чтобы вломиться к нему в комнату с невинным вопросом: «А что, работать еще не пора?» Эти выходки не мало меня развлекли, тем более что бегать я всегда любил.   
Фред теперь смотрит на меня с выражением истинного идиотизма на лице, как будто на моем лбу навечно отпечатался лозунг: «Я знал Планта!», Ганн откровенно хмурствует, уверенным шагом догоняя Пуфа. Ему в затылок дышит немного отстающий Уэсли, который до сих пор не определился: то ли радоваться проблемам Гана и ухлестывать за Фред, то ли впадать в депрессию из-за того, что вот он-то Планта не знал. Порой, он напоминает бездомную дворнягу, которой обломилось одновременно два куска говядины, и он не знает с какого начать. При этом он не забывает трахать ту роскошную шатенку из адвокатских (люблю вампирский нюх!) и периодически читать нотации Ангелу (когда думает, что я не слышу) насчет меня. Причем чем дальше, тем больше эти нотации напоминают ревнивые истерики. Никак не въеду в смену его настроений и пристрастий… Наверно, он просто любит брюнетов, независимо от пола…  
Но вот кто действительно пытается любить всех и без разбору, так это наше домашнее зеленомордое недоразумение. Причем на «дорогой» безоговорочно откликаемся почему-то только мы с Ангелом. Остальные мужчины как-то странно сначала вздрагивают, а потом начинают злиться или бормотать что-то бессвязное, от чего зеленая морда расплывается в улыбке от уха до уха. Мне рассказали, что одно время он выступал в Лас-Вегасе на сцене. Наверное, сейчас ему до черта не хватает всего этого, потому что он все время пытается сподвигнуть меня спеть. Периодически, он, томно закатывая глазки и приобняв меня за плечи, пытается с помощью всевозможной спиртухи запудрить мне мозги, чтобы добиться хоть одного невнятного мотивчика. Ха! Не на того напал. Упрямство всегда было одной из моих отличительных черт. Не хочу, значит, не буду.  
Наконец, Ангел велит ему оставить меня в покое, и его протекция бесит меня еще больше, чем навязчивая идея демона-меломана.   
Атмосфера в агентстве неумолимо сгущается, потому что никто не может найти самого главного: как заставить рогатого уйти туда, откуда он пришел. Мы с Фред перекопали, кажется, всю библиотеку, но ничего полезного больше не нашли. Всех явно бесит ситуация невозможности разобраться с этим нарушителем спокойствия, потому как идти на него войной сейчас абсолютно бесполезно, все равно что добровольно склонить голову на плаху.  
Ангел вынужден заниматься устранением мелких неприятностей, которые тем сильнее напрягают, потому что никак не решается главная проблема.  
Люди взвинчены, раздражены и усталы. Но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что твориться со мной и, может быть, с Ангелом. Мы меньше спим, больше сражаемся, сильнее устаем и… намного больше их усердствуем в игре «встань соседу поперек горла». Ангел почему-то не хочет (или не знает?), как меня угомонить без пылераспыления, а я не могу остановиться. Мое раздражение бьет фонтаном и переливается через край, затапливая всех и вся. Они думают, что это из-за работы. Они думают, что это из-за отсутствия личной жизни. О том, что это банальный страх – не догадывается, похоже, никто. А я боюсь. До судорог. До икоты. Я слишком прижился здесь. Мне слишком хорошо здесь. И так не может продолжаться долго. Уж я-то знаю, как быстро выдирают все хорошее из моих рук…  
И еще меня начинает бесить их бессловесное подчинение каждому слову Ангела. Конечно, он старше нас всех вместе взятых, разумеется, он добрую сотню лет занимался тем, что сметал кого попало со своего пути, но одна голова хорошо, а две или больше всегда лучше. Но, кажется, здесь это понимаю только я.  
\- Завтра мы пойдем тремя маленькими группами, - Ангел склоняется над картой тоннелей, карандашом указывая маршрут.  
Все зачарованно слушают, только что не кивая головами, как китайские болванчики.  
\- Ангел, ты снова собираешься играть в одинокого рейнджера? Отправишься один, а нас разобьешь на пары? - не выдерживаю я. – Ты ведь даже не знаешь, сколько их, этих тварей. Нам лучше пойти всем вместе, пока твои маленькие группы не перебили одну за другой.  
Он хмуро смотрит на меня. Ганн и Фред тоже осторожно поворачиваются в мою сторону. Уэсли смотрит с явным осуждением.  
\- Мы пойдем так, как я сказал.  
\- Ангел…  
\- Это не обсуждается, Спайк!  
\- А здесь вообще что-нибудь обсуждается? – взвиваюсь я. – По-моему, здесь все делается только так, как скажешь ты! И никто не пытается найти альтернативное решение!   
Ангел усмехается.  
\- А твои друзья из Саннидейла всегда приходили к консенсусу…  
Это запрещенный прием, и он это знает, мерзкий ублюдок!  
\- Приходили не всегда! Но даже Харрис, попав сюда, первым делом сплясал бы джигу на твоей самодовольной башке! А от громогласных воплей Дон уже снесло бы крышу этого дурацкого отеля! Потому что ТАМ никому не хочется умирать просто потому, что так решил ты!  
Губы Ангела сжимаются в узкую полоску. Он с трудом держит себя в руках.  
\- Спайк, - рука Фред опускается на мой рукав, - но Ангел просто сказал…  
\- Черт бы вас всех побрал! – ору я, стряхивая ее руку. – Раз вам так нравится, идите, как овцы на закланье! А я прожил сто с лишним лет, и мое земное существование мне еще не надоело!   
\- Спайк…  
Но меня уже невозможно остановить.  
\- И если я еще раз услышу: «Так сказал Ангел!», клянусь, я вспомню, что чипа у меня уже нет! Оставьте меня в покое! Все, у меня отгул!   
С этими словами я, сломя голову, вылетаю из отеля, захлебываясь от ярости и раздражения. Пусть делают, что хотят! Пусть идут, как хотят! Пусть все передохнут в этих проклятых тоннелях!  
Я налетаю на какую-то крашеную выдру в узкой полоске вместо юбки и на таких шпильках, что она стоит, привалившись к фонарному столбу, чтобы не упасть. От столкновения со мной она чуть не теряет свое шаткое равновесие, но я успеваю подхватить ее.  
\- Ну, ты!!!…  
Она внимательно меня оглядывает и профессионально улыбается:  
\- Куда так спешишь, красавчик? Может, у тебя найдется пара свободных часов и лишняя сотня баксов? Не пожалеешь.  
Последнее весьма спорно, но остальное у меня определенно имеется. Как и острое желание забыться, хотя бы на время. Поэтому я согласно киваю и отправляюсь за моей пошатывающейся проводницей.

* * *

Когда я возвращаюсь в отель, уже почти светает. Я не чувствую ни удовлетворения, ни успокоения от моей ночной эскапады. Больше всего мне хочется встать под душ и смыть с себя следы моей случайной партнерши. Такое странное чувство, что я предал не только себя самого, но и упустил что-то намного более важное.  
Я тихонько прохожу через холл и поднимаюсь по лестнице. Зайдя в комнату, я включаю ночник и устало опускаюсь на постель.   
Почему я так сорвался? А если там и правда всего парочка недоумков и их можно уничтожить в полпинка? Можно было попытаться уговорить Ангела разделиться на две кучки. Спокойно уговорить, а не орать на него в присутствии подчиненных. Он же далеко не дурак, просто давно привык полагаться только на себя. И почему я веду себя так глупо? Я хочу покоя, но как можно искать спокойствия от окружающих, когда нет мира внутри себя самого? И что мне теперь делать?  
Я бесцельно пялюсь в стену, и вдруг что-то кажется мне необычным, привлекая мое внимание. Какая-то она странная, эта стена. Я оглядываюсь. И комната тоже. Она всегда была такой маленькой? Кажется, еще сегодня утром она была несколько больше. Или это просто игра тусклого света?   
По стене волной проходит легкая рябь. Я на секунду прикрываю глаза и встряхиваю головой. Комната кажется еще меньше. Я медленно поднимаюсь и снова вижу легкую дрожь на вертикальной поверхности. Я схожу с ума?   
Я провожу рукой по лицу, пытаясь сбросить это наваждение. Но когда отрываю ладонь от лица, то вскрикиваю от неожиданности: стена стала совсем близко. Я судорожно вздыхаю. Кажется, я могу дотронуться до нее рукой. Если захочу. Но мне отчего-то не хочется. И тут я замечаю, что потолок тоже нависает почти над моей головой. Я снова опускаюсь на кровать, потом втягиваю ноги. Полное ощущение реальности этого нереального и невозможного события. Я опять пытаюсь вздохнуть, но понимаю, что воздуха в этой коморке почти не осталось. Я знаю, что мне не нужно дышать, но сейчас, в этот момент, мне НЕОБХОДИМ хоть один глоток! Я начинаю судорожно ловить ртом воздух, а купол моей смертоносной ловушки, колеблясь, продолжает сжиматься. Как будто чья-то гигантская рука медленно комкает в своей ладони пластилиновую лепешку… Я сворачиваюсь в клубок, продолжая исступленно дышать. И внезапно вспоминаю, как много-много лет назад, смертным мальчишкой чуть не утонул в реке, пытаясь научиться плавать. Я попал в водоворот и, отчаянно суча по воде руками, пытался из него выбраться. И почти захлебнулся, набрав в орущий рот воды. Я стал погружаться в мутную, зеленоватую воду, но мне, видимо, не суждено было умереть тогда. На последней мысли, на последней капле воздуха, на отчаянной попытке мне, каким-то чудом, удалось всплыть на поверхность и добраться до берега…  
Теперь я вспомнил то давно забытое ощущение, когда задыхаешься от нехватки воздуха, когда угасает разум, когда отчаянно хочется жить… Самый страшный мой страх вернулся ко мне, и на последнем воздухе я издаю жуткий вопль, бульканьем затихающий в моем горле.

Моя комната внезапно заполняется людьми. Они все оказываются здесь: сердитый Ганн, испуганная Фред, подозрительный Уэсли, удивленный Лорн и взволнованный Ангел. Перед моими глазами пелена, уши как будто набиты ватой. Их движения кажутся мне нечеткими и замедленными.  
Я чувствую, как руки Ангела приподнимают меня на кровати и трясут за плечи. Оказывается, я все еще задыхаюсь.  
\- Дыши, Спайк! Давай, дыши же!  
И осторожный голос Уэсли:  
\- Ты забыл, Ангел. Ему не нужно дышать.  
И резкий голос Ангела:  
\- Уэс, всем иногда надо дышать.  
Я начинаю кашлять, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Мои вздохи похожи на всхлипы, но слез нет. Пока еще нет.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Я… Извините… - хрипло бормочу я, и не могу поднять на них глаза: до того мне стыдно и неловко за себя. – Мне приснился дурной сон…  
\- Сон? Ты же только что вернулся, Спайк!   
В тот момент до меня не доходит, почему он знает, что я только что вернулся.  
\- Когда ты успел увидеть сон?  
\- Ну, - смущенно произношу я, - так получилось… Извините… Я…  
Я набираюсь смелости и поднимаю глаза на Ангела. И осознаю, что он стоит передо мной на коленях, все еще держа руки на моих плечах, и взволнованно заглядывает мне в лицо, а я судорожно цепляюсь за его предплечья, комкая его шелковую рубашку. И один рукав уже треснул по шву от моего прикосновения.  
\- И я… порвал твою рубашку!… - слезы водопадом начинают литься из глаз, размывая и Ангела, и его испорченную одежку. Я утыкаюсь лбом в его грудь и безутешно рыдаю, не в силах себя остановить. Я, наконец, дышу.  
И внезапно я многое понимаю. Я понимаю этих людей, которые чувствуют себя такими защищенными, спрятавшись за его широкой спиной. Понимаю, что они привыкли во всем полагаться на него, потому что он никогда не подводил их, не отказывал в помощи. Всегда решал их проблемы. И при этом они ни разу не задумались, что это стоит ему. Придавленный чувством вины за преступления, в которых он был лишь пассивным зрителем, он взваливает на свои плечи обязанность защищать всех и вся, в память о тех, кого уберечь не смог… И даже не задумывается о том, насколько тяжела и непосильна эта ноша. И что он бессмертен, но не вечен. И не сможет вынести все. Никто не сможет. Так что прости, Ангел. Я не взвалю на тебя еще и свою ношу. Я не стану для тебя еще одной обузой. Обещаю. Я сейчас успокоюсь. Еще чуть-чуть. Сейчас. Вот только перестану так истерично всхлипывать. И я тебя отпущу. Еще секундочку. Еще только один вдох, который я стараюсь растянуть, как можно дольше.  
Я отстраняюсь, разжимаю судорожно сжатые пальцы и рефлекторно начинаю разглаживать скрученный моими пальцами материал его рубашки. Потом и вовсе опускаю руки, и, подтянув к груди колени, обхватываю их руками.  
\- Я в порядке.   
\- Точно?  
\- Да, Ангел. Я в полном порядке. Идите.  
Я не смотрю ни на кого из них.   
\- Идите, со мной все хорошо. И… еще раз извините…  
Я боковым зрением вижу, как они гуськом покидают мою комнату. Последним в дверях задерживается Ангел, но я продолжаю сидеть, не шелохнувшись, и он тоже уходит, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
Я отползаю в угол кровати, привалившись боком на спинку в ее изголовье, и снова обвиваю руками колени, закрывая глаза. Если стены снова начнут сближаться, надеюсь, я этого не увижу, не почувствую, не узнаю. Не замечу.   
Сколько я здесь? Уже почти месяц? Я понял этот прозрачный намек. Я слишком засиделся на одном месте, и, похоже, кое-кому это не нравится. Может, пора поискать новый город?


	4. Глава четвертая

Кажется, я только что закрыл глаза, но уже через мгновение я всплываю из смутного небытия, чувствуя под щекой мягкую негу подушки и еле заметные поглаживающие касания на своих волосах. Я лежу, не двигаясь, пытаясь еще хоть ненадолго продлить это приятное ощущение. Постепенно ко мне возвращается полная чувствительность, и я осознаю, что лежу на боку, свернувшись калачиком, так и не сняв куртки и ботинок, а мои волосы продолжают перебирать чьи-то сильные, но безумно нежные пальцы. Я невольно вздыхаю, и больше их не чувствую.  
Жаль, мне было чертовски хорошо. Теперь придется проснуться.  
Я открываю глаза и осторожно приподнимаю голову. На краешке моей кровати сидит Ангел и внимательно наблюдает за моим пробуждением.  
\- Что? Я опять проспал? – безжизненно-тускло интересуюсь я.  
\- Я рад, что ты вообще спал, - очень ровным голосом произносит Ангел. – Как ты?  
Я сажусь на кровати, скрестив ноги.  
\- Нормально.  
Мы несколько секунд неловко молчим, пока я не замечаю на тумбочке маленький поднос с уже ставшей «моей» кружкой и вопросительно смотрю на него.  
\- Я принес тебе завтрак.  
Он упорно пользуется людскими названиями для обозначения еды, хотя в нашем случае, что обед, что ужин – все одно и то же.  
\- Только, боюсь, он уже остыл.  
Я беру чашку в руки, она еще теплая… Но если кровь уже успела остыть, значит, он пришел уже давно, значит, он уже давно сидит здесь, значит, это он…?  
\- Ангел… - я собираюсь поинтересоваться, не его ли ласковые поглаживания разбудили меня, но внезапно понимаю, что не готов услышать любой его ответ.   
\- Совсем остыло? Подогреть?  
\- Нет. Не надо.  
Я медленно пью кровь мелкими глотками, собираясь с мыслями. Сейчас я допью и скажу Ангелу, что ухожу. В его заднице и так слишком много заноз, не стоит добавлять еще одну…  
\- Ангел, - я слизываю с губ последнюю каплю и поднимаю на него глаза, - я…  
И не могу закончить начатое. Мой язык просто не поворачивается выговорить то, что мне нужно сказать. Потому что в его глазах столько теплоты, сочувствия, столько тоски, что я отчетливо понимаю, что если еще и я свалю на фиг, вслед за Коннором, Корделией, и Бог знает кем еще, кто оставлял его позади, вычеркивая из жизни, то лучше бы мне сначала взяться за осиновый кол.   
\- Не надо ничего говорить, Спайк. Вернее, ничего не объясняй, если ты не хочешь. Но если тебе надо выговориться…  
Нет. Мне определенно не хочется говорить об ЭТОМ. Я отрицательно мотаю головой и протягиваю ему пустую кружку.  
\- Все в порядке, Ангел. Я сейчас спущусь.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Нет, я ни в чем не уверен, но это не станет еще одной твоей проблемой, Ангел.   
\- Да. Я сейчас спущусь.  
Он уходит, прикрывая за собой дверь. Я провожаю его взглядом, и мне кажется, что его плечи поникли еще сильнее. Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, Ангел. Я обещаю: к вечеру я наберусь смелости и избавлю тебя от своего обременительного присутствия.

Весь оставшийся день я пытаюсь незаметно проститься со всем тем, что стало мне дорого в последнее время. Я терплю трескотню Фред, помогаю Ганну чистить оружие, завариваю для Уэсли настоящий английский чай. Жаль, куда-то подевался зеленомордый, я бы исполнил ему целый романс в качестве последнего жеста доброй воли. А к вечеру я обнаруживаю, что и Ангел куда-то испарился. Как будто почувствовал, что я хочу ему сказать, и намеренно решил не дать мне это сделать.  
Черт, еще неделю назад я свалил бы тихо, по-английски. Но теперь я просто не могу так поступить с ним. После того, как этот придурок так трогательно позаботился обо мне, совесть не позволяет мне уйти, не сказав ни слова. Черт! Черт! Черт!   
Ладно, придется подождать до завтра, надеюсь, что сегодня я не устрою им экстренную побудку.

* * *

Я внезапно просыпаюсь среди ночи. Ни от чего. Просто так. Если бы я был суеверным, то назвал бы это предчувствием. Но я до сих пор не знаю, что заставило меня открыть глаза в абсолютной темноте и, натянув только джинсы, босиком, направиться в сторону кухни. И как только я делаю несколько шагов из своей комнаты, то слышу неясные голоса, а когда подхожу поближе, то отчетливо узнаю голос Баффи, и Ангела, отвечающего ей:  
\- Боюсь, что я ничем не могу тебе помочь, Баффи.  
\- Ангел, пожалуйста, мне нужно его найти!   
Минутное молчание, кажущееся мне вечностью.  
\- Баффи, как я понимаю, Спайк вдруг взял и уехал из Саннидейла. Не берусь утверждать, но может быть, ему просто нужен был шанс…  
\- Ангел, я всегда старалась дать ему этот шанс…  
\- Шанс на что, Баффи?  
\- Ну… Шанс исправиться, занять свое место среди нас…   
Она что, действительно ни на секунду не сомневается, что мне нужен был именно такой шанс? Или она просто пытается убедить в этом Ангела, а заодно и саму себя? Почему я никогда раньше не замечал, как она лжет, оправдываясь? А может, все еще хуже? Может, она лжет самой себе?  
Тем временем Ангел приглушенно хмыкает.  
\- Знаешь, Баффи, когда я был злым, меня всегда раздражало, насколько он хороший. А когда я добрый – насколько он плохой. Но на самом деле, он просто всегда был самим собой.   
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – недоуменно звучит голос Баффи.  
\- Не уверен, что действительно надо было исправляться только ему…  
\- Что? Но ведь он был бездушным демоном! И только теперь… Он стал совсем другим, Ангел! Ну, почти стал…  
\- Мне кажется, ты заблуждаешься, Баффи. Он всегда был и будет самим собой. Но, может, он хотел стать кем-то другим для тебя?  
Это не смешно, придурок! Откуда тебе знать, чего я хочу или не хочу? Вы, оба, стоите там и обсуждаете, что я хотел и зачем я это делал? Да как она вообще здесь оказалась? Ты же обещал мне!!!  
\- Ангел, ты же ничего не знаешь! Я…  
\- Не надо ничего объяснять, Баффи.  
И внезапно я чувствую, что он знает, что я слушаю их разговор. И знаю, что не он виноват в том, что она завернула в ЛА на огонек. Не могу объяснить, почему я так твердо уверен и в этом, и в том, что он не хочет, чтобы я раскрыл перед ней свое нынешнее местопребывание.   
Я слышу, как она тихонько вздыхает и снова продолжает:  
\- Ангел, я не понимаю, почему он ушел. Когда начал сбоить его чип, я подумала, что те, кто его ставил, смогут помочь. И тогда я позвонила Райли… но там был автоответчик… А потом мы пошли в лабораторию и там встретили его друзей… Они сказали, что чип – только временный, поэтому он разрушился… Что они могут заменить его на новый…  
Интересно, что она скажет дальше?  
\- Но я сказала, чтобы они просто его вытащили…  
Я спокойно отлепляюсь от стены и тихо вхожу в пятно света.  
\- Ага. Все было именно так. И поэтому ты стала спрашивать про управляемый чип.  
Баффи вздрагивает и смотрит на меня. Да, одно дело лепить горбатого Ангелу, и совсем другое иметь перед собой живого свидетеля происходившего. Ангел тихонько вздыхает и качает головой, укоризненно глядя на меня. Да знаю, знаю. Я снова поддался импульсу и, как всегда, поступил неразумно, снова влез туда, куда не следовало, не смог просто промолчать. И тут до него доходит, что я только что ляпнул Баффи. Он недоверчиво смотрит то на меня, то на нее, пока мы продолжаем свою словесную перепалку.  
\- Но… Я ничего такого не хотела…  
Я скрещиваю руки на груди и серьезно спрашиваю. Я правда пытаюсь понять.  
\- Конечно, ты спросила просто так, pet. Проснулось здоровое любопытство?  
Баффи вздрагивает.  
\- Спайк, ты все не так понял. Я только хотела… может быть это помогло бы…  
\- Поверить в меня еще больше?  
\- Спайк, ты же знаешь, что не можешь себя контролировать сейчас. Вот я и хотела сделать это за тебя. Чтобы никто не пострадал. - Баффи победно оглядывается на Ангела, считая, что полностью прояснила ситуацию. Полностью оправдалась. А мне сейчас слишком погано, чтобы я мог сказать хоть что-нибудь еще. Так что, твое слово, защитник угнетенных. Заинтересованная аудитория у твоих ног.  
Ангел спокойно смотрит на нее и отводит взгляд. Меня раздражает эта привычка, хотя я знаю, что в этом нет никакой нерешительности. Для себя он уже все решил.  
\- Я думаю, что вам лучше продолжить вдвоем. Третейский судья из меня не получится. Я давно уже никого не сужу.  
Баффи явно не ожидала чего-либо подобного. Она хмурится и молча смотрит на него, а Ангел – на меня. И я киваю в ответ на его немой вопрос.   
Он отталкивается от шкафа, ставит кружку на стол и идет мимо меня к двери. Когда он ее открывает, я вздрагиваю от легкого сквозняка. Ангел останавливается и мягко произносит:  
\- Ты так совсем замерзнешь. На, - он стягивает через голову свитер и протягивает его мне, - одень.   
Я принимаю его заботу и натягиваю свитер, пытаясь подтянуть слишком длинные рукава. Он легко улыбается и уходит в темноту коридора.  
Баффи наблюдает за нами и, как только убеждается, что Ангел действительно ушел, оставив нас разбираться вдвоем, снова спрашивает:  
\- Почему ты ушел, Спайк? – и с горечью добавляет: - Я же помогала тебе…  
И мне кажется, что сейчас я услышу: «Ты абсолютно неблагодарное существо, Спайк»… Я вскидываю голову, и почему-то отчетливо понимаю, что Ангел не ушел слишком далеко. Мы во многом одинаковы. И я чувствую, что он стоит сейчас в темноте коридора, как стоял я сам, и ждет моего ответа. Моего решения.  
\- Я тоже тебе помогал, помнишь?  
На ее лице отражается такое искреннее недоумение, что мне становится чертовски весело. Похоже, что с этой точки зрения, она на наши, хм, взаимоотношения не смотрела никогда. Я тихонько хихикаю, а она снова хмурится.  
\- Ты… был нужен мне.  
Хорошая попытка, любимая. Раньше бы определенно подействовало.  
\- Нет, дорогая, - мягко отвечаю я. – Ты все путаешь. Это ТЫ была нужна мне, а Я был для тебя удобен. Помнишь?  
Баффи выглядит, как ребенок, у которого отобрали конфетку. Так, для Дру я – собачка, для Баффи – конфетка. Может спросить у Ангела, с чем я ассоциируюсь у него?  
\- Спайк, - так же мягко начинает говорить Баффи. – мне казалось, что наши отношения перешли на какой-то новый уровень, что мы, наконец-то, достигли…  
Не хочу больше этого слушать. Я устал от всего этого словесного дерьма.   
Я невежливо перебиваю ее:  
\- Как ты здесь оказалась?  
Баффи замолкает на полуслове и явно начинает обдумывать свой ответ.  
\- Меня привез Ксандер, только он почему-то решил остаться в машине…  
\- Баффи, почему ты искала меня?  
\- Я очень беспокоилась о тебе…  
У меня аж скулы сводит от внезапного порыва ярости. Мне так хочется заорать, чтобы сбросить напряжение. Даже не какие-то обвинения, а просто издать облегчающий душу вопль. Но я сдерживаюсь, и почти спокойно продолжаю.  
\- Баффи, мы уже выяснили, что ты беспокоилась обо мне настолько сильно, что решила посадить на поводок. Почему ты приехала именно сюда?  
\- Я узнала, что в городе видели Дру… И она исчезла в то же время, что и ты…  
\- Да. Она увезла меня из Саннидейла.  
Баффи смотрит на меня, недовольно сжав губы в тонкую полоску, как будто имеет какое-то право упрекать меня в неподходящей компании.  
\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос, pet.   
Я тоже упрям, когда хочу что-то выяснить. А сейчас мне просто необходимо знать, что или кто надоумил ее отправиться в ЛА. Я должен понять, все ли я учел или у меня есть реальный повод опасаться врагов за спиной. Она сдается.  
\- Джайлз сказал, что семейные связи для вампиров - это их кровь, самое важное в вампирском существовании. Или что-то, вроде этого… Он подумал, что раз появилась Дру, то вы можете отправиться к Ангелу…  
О, да. Я всегда знал, что наблюдатель – умный мужик. Я немного расслабляюсь: значит, открытых врагов у меня среди друзей Ангела нет. И то хорошо.  
\- Он ведь был прав, Спайк…  
\- Дру здесь, как ты понимаешь, нет.   
\- Да, вижу. Только не понимаю: ты здесь, а она, твой Сир, где-то…  
\- Это не важно, Баффи. Сейчас это уже не важно. – И пока она снова не завела песню: «ты должен вернуться», начинаю прояснять следующую интересующую меня тему.   
\- Что поделывает Изначальное? Оно по-прежнему донимает вас всех своими закидонами?  
Баффи опять для разнообразия решает сказать мне правду и медленно выдает:  
\- Знаешь, все очень странно. Оно как будто играет со всеми нами. Попыталось вытащить нового Супер-Вампа. Иногда мы подвергаемся набегам его миньонов. Но Джайлз считает, что оно просто… развлекается. Основная его цель – явно не в Саннидейле. Но это очень странно, там же Адова пасть…  
На самом деле, мне уже не кажется это странным. Похоже, я был прав, решив, что ему что-то нужно именно от меня.  
\- Джайлз и Аня выяснили, что это я впустила Зло в этот мир. Я дала ему лазейку своим воскрешением… - медленно и тихо продолжает Баффи.   
Я тихонько вздыхаю.  
\- Баффи, ты не виновата, что тебя воскресили. Не надо постоянно брать на себя ответственность за чужие поступки.   
Последнюю фразу я говорю больше для Ангела, чем для нее.   
\- И радуйся, что не ты и не девочки его основная цель.  
\- Спайк, давай вернемся в Саннидейл вместе, и постараемся в этом разобраться? - ласково предлагает Баффи.  
Да, эта девочка никогда не сдавалась без борьбы. Но ей и раньше никогда не удавались такие вот ласковые, вкрадчивые уговоры. Не ее стиль. Дру в этом ей сто очков вперед даст. Баффи всегда больше умела убеждать хорошим ударом. Нежные просьбы не для нее. Интересно, вообще хоть кто-нибудь может ее переубедить? Но, если честно, мне уже не хочется искать ответ на этот вопрос.   
Мне надоел этот разговор.   
\- Извини, luv, но ты выпила меня до дна. Я не хочу возвращаться в твой город.  
Баффи опускает голову и чуть слышно произносит:  
\- Это не просто город. Это – Адова пасть.  
\- Мне жаль, Баффи. Но я не вижу никакого смысла в этой поездке. У вас все более-менее устаканилось. Не хочу «гнать волну».  
\- Тем более ты должен вернуться со мной! – упрямо повторяет она.   
Я всеми силами стараюсь держать себя в руках, не выказывая раздражения.  
\- Баффи, Зло не материально, значит, оно может достать кого угодно и где угодно. До Джонатана с этим, как-его-там, оно добралось даже в Мексике. Так что абсолютно не важно, кто и где будет находиться. Значит, мне не обязательно быть в Саннидейле. А если тебя все еще беспокоит контроль, в котором я, по твоему мнению, нуждаюсь, то совершенно уверен, что Ангел справиться с этим не хуже тебя.   
\- Спайк…  
\- Хватит, Баффи. Пойдем, я провожу тебя.  
Мы молча смотрим друг на друга.  
\- Это твое окончательное решение, Спайк? – каким-то странным голосом интересуется она. И мне, почему-то, опять страшно. Но я стискиваю зубы и смотрю ей прямо в глаза:   
\- Окончательнее не бывает, luv.  
И распахиваю перед ней дверь.  
Она медленно проходит мимо меня. Потом притормажвает совсем рядом, запрокидывая голову, совсем близко. Пару месяцев назад я бы умер за возможность оказаться хотя бы в такой близости от нее.  
\- Спайк. Я правда хотела как лучше… и не только для тебя: для всех нас. И если ты отставишь в сторону свой эгоизм, ты поймешь это.  
Мой эгоизм? Мой?! Не знаю, плакать мне или смеяться. Она продолжает, ободренная моим молчанием:  
\- И ты прекрасно знаешь, что еще ничего не ясно. Мы не знаем, что ОН хотел от тебя, зачем ты был ему нужен. А если Изначальный опять возьмется за тебя своими песенками? Могут пострадать другие…  
\- Другие могут пострадать в любом случае, - резко отвечаю я, - Ты не смогла спасти тех невинных, которых я загрыз в Саннидейле. А здесь, в гостинице, собрались люди, прошедшие сквозь уйму сражений и не доверяющие мне ни капли. Для меня лучше остаться здесь. Пойдем, я провожу тебя.   
Она пристально смотрит мне в глаза, такая сильная, такая уверенная… Истребительница. Вот только где Баффи? Куда подевалась Баффи, которую я знал, которую я любил?  
Я говорил уже, что боюсь искать ответы?  
\- Я провожу тебя, - тупо повторяю я.  
\- Да, спасибо.  
С этими спокойными словами она уходит, в очередной раз вывернув меня наизнанку.

* * *

\- Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал? - накидывается на меня Ангел, когда я снова спускаюсь на кухню.  
Черт, ну нет у меня никакого желания пускаться в объяснения. Как не было его все эти недели, когда я общался с Дру, вышвыривал из бара напившихся демонов и случайных смертных, жил и сражался рядом с Ангелом. Мне никому и ничего не хотелось объяснять. Даже ему, моему радушному хозяину и чуть ли не вновь обретенному другу. И мое раздражение все еще никуда не делось. Я уже с трудом сдерживал себя под конец разговора с Баффи. Просто хотелось плюнуть на все, повернуться и уйти. Время душещипательных бесед прошло. Но я выдержал. И вот теперь все начинается снова. Ну, здорово. Я медленно присаживаюсь на стол, потом глубоко вздыхаю и как можно спокойнее отвечаю:  
\- Ты не спрашивал.  
\- Почему ты сам ничего не рассказал?  
Он перестает метаться по кухне и останавливается прямо передо мной. Я раздраженно поджимаю губы.  
\- Что я должен был рассказать тебе? Про наши отношения с Баффи? Они умерли, едва начавшись. Я хотел ее, я любил ее, я спал с ней, я сбежал от нее. Стандартные отношения с Истребительницей. Боюсь, я не привнес в них ничего нового. Отрапортовать в деталях? Ну, извини, фотографий не делали.  
Он тоже начинает злиться. Его глаза темнеют от гнева, когда он произносит свою следующую фразу:  
\- Перестань юродствовать. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я спрашиваю не о подробностях. И… не только о Баффи.  
\- Что я должен был тебе рассказать?  
\- Дру…  
\- Ты все слышал! Она увезла меня из Саннидейла. Сценарий почти тот же: я хотел ее, я спал с ней, я бросил ее. – Я невесело усмехаюсь. - Только на этот раз, чтобы понять, что это опять «не то», мне понадобилось два дня, а не три с лишним года…  
\- Я не об этом, а о том… С каких это пор Дру – твой Сир?!  
Вот уж не думал, что это его так заденет.  
\- Понимаешь, я сказал Баффи, что меня обратила Дру…  
\- Что? Как?! Почему?!  
\- Потому что правды Баффи не поняла бы.  
\- Но мои друзья здесь все поняли!  
\- Ангел, - терпеливо повторяю я. – Это же Баффи. ОНА бы не поняла.   
Он на секунду опускает голову, принимая мою ложь, но тут же снова упрямо качает головой:  
\- Но это не все, о чем мы должны поговорить.  
Я повышаю голос:  
\- Я должен был рассказать тебе про Изначальное? Я и сам ничего толком не знаю. Никто не знает. Даже Джайлз со своим Советом, даже Рыжая со всей ее силой! И я не знаю, почему оно таскается именно за мной! Я знаю только, что теперь я должен уйти!!!  
\- Что?! Спайк, ты спятил? Почему?  
Он вцепляется мне в плечо и достаточно ощутимо несколько раз встряхивает. Мать твою, это ты спятил, если думаешь, что теперь все мои проблемы перестали существовать! Но я снова стараюсь говорить спокойно.  
\- Потому что в Саннидейле все успокоилось с моим отъездом, и потому что Баффи нашла меня, Ангел. * и не только она* Теперь она может вернуться с бравыми солдатами инициативы. * или я сам устрою очередную резню* Потому что она все еще может желать, чтобы я находился там, рядом с ней.  
Ангел самодовольно усмехается.  
\- Спайк, она не тронет тебя здесь, - мягко говорит он, как будто объясняет прописные истины маленькому ребенку, отчего меня снова начинает трясти. - Она знает, что я могу позаботиться о тебе не хуже, чем она.  
\- Ты ее совсем не знаешь, Ангел, – устало вздыхаю я, наблюдая, как начинает хмуриться его ангельский лик. – Она уже не та девчушка, которую ты помнишь. Она взрослая, невероятно сильная женщина, пережившая слишком много за свой недолгий век. И если она решит, что я нужен ей там, то ей будет плевать на чужое мнение. Даже, если это твое мнение. Поверь мне, я знаю. Мне нужно уйти. Я теперь слишком беспокойный гость.   
Я соскакиваю со стола прямо на него, не сомневаясь, что сейчас он отойдет в сторону. Но он не двигается, поэтому я просто натыкаюсь на него, как на стенку, и хватаюсь за его плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие и не отлететь обратно на стол.  
\- Черт тебя побери… - сквозь зубы выдавливаю я, поднимая на него глаза, и замолкаю. Потому что он смотрит на меня как-то… как-то… Просто не смотри на меня так, Ангел! Не надо!  
\- Я не могу тебя отпустить, - тихо бормочет он и на мгновение прикрывает глаза, как будто сам не верит в то, что произнес это вслух.   
Я смотрю на него и через мои ладони, все еще лежащие на его плечах, просто физически ощущаю исходящие от него волны отчаянья, тоски, одиночества... Мой такой сильный Сир так слаб на самом деле. Так много пустоты в душе, так много отчаянья и слишком тяжкий груз на сердце... И как же хорошо я понимаю тебя, потому что я тоже безумно, безмерно одинок…  
Я чувствую, как напрягаются его мускулы под моей рукой, и прекрасно понимаю, что ему сейчас стоит сделать то, что он делает. Вернее, то, что он не делает. Он не двигается. Он стоит вплотную ко мне и ждет моего решения.   
А почему бы нет? Я любил Баффи, но она отвергла тело бездушного демона. Я выпросил душу, чтобы стать к ней ближе, но оказался в водовороте собственных проблем, отвлекших меня от любых плотских мыслей. Потом Аня, которую я и вовсе не захотел, потом Дру, от которой я без сожаления отказался. Мое вчерашнее приключение вообще можно не принимать в расчет. Я хотел больше… чем мне предлагали. И вот теперь Ангел. Да, даже каверзы Изначального не сделали из меня монаха, но мое тело давно ТАК не реагировало на чье-то прикосновение. Может, теперь все будет по-другому? Правда, я не стал ни чище, ни лучше. Но и в нем я не вижу особой святости. И если уж одушевленный вампир со стажем через сто лет пришел к тому же, от чего усиленно прятался и бежал в Китае, то… какого черта нет? Иногда пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь. А я так устал прятаться.  
Поэтому я просто кладу ладонь на его затылок и притягиваю его голову к себе. И он с такой готовностью размыкает губы, когда мой язык только притрагивается к ним, что последние остатки каких-то сомнений покидают мою голову. К чему просчитывать последствия и пытаться предугадать будущее, когда оно все равно оказывается совсем не таким, как ожидаешь? Просто жить. Просто здесь и сейчас взять то, что предлагается так искренне и беззащитно.   
Только мои губы на его губах, только мои пальцы, переплетенные с его волосами, только он и я, вдвоем, в темноте.

* * *

Я лежу в кровати и, улыбаясь, бездумно пялюсь в темноту. Почти бездумно. Потому что совсем не думать невозможно. Еще совсем недавно я определенно ненавидел свою дурацкую нужду в спутнике, любовнике, паре. Но сейчас меня больше не пугают мои мысли и желания. Потому что я не хочу ничего анализировать. Не хочу сейчас думать о нем и не хочу думать о себе. Я хочу только признать, что мне действительно приятно ощущать на своей груди тяжесть его головы, чувствовать, как меня обнимает его рука. Я мягко поглаживаю кончиками пальцев по его спине, слушая то сонное мурлыканье, то тихое сопение, то ненужное, но такое обезоруживающее дыхание. Куда-то ушло все раздражение, ставшее за последнее время моим обычным состоянием. Мне просто хорошо. Мне… тепло. Тепло от его холодного дыханья, от его руки, обвивающей меня, от его тела, прижатого к моему. Мне тепло глубоко внутри. Мне так хорошо и спокойно, как не было уже очень долгое время.  
Поэтому я совершенно не удивляюсь, когда слышу тихий смешок и легкий скрип кожи. Мне даже не нужно поворачивать голову, чтобы понять, кто это. Я и так знаю, чей едкий голос с английским акцентом раздается в полумраке комнаты:  
\- У-у-у, а я, оказывается, многого о тебе не знал.  
Мне не нужно смотреть на него, чтобы увидеть эту глумливую ухмылку на его лице, на моем лице. Все было слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжаться слишком долго.  
Я не могу говорить здесь, тогда проснется Ангел, а мне не нужны свидетели моих полночных бесед. Поэтому я мягко перекладываю его и тихонько соскальзываю с кровати. Потом, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, отыскиваю на полу свои джинсы и осторожно их натягиваю. Мой двойник, скрестив руки на груди, по-прежнему ухмыляясь, наблюдает за моими действиями. Я молча прохожу мимо него на кухню, не сомневаясь, что он последует за мной.  
\- Ну, чего я еще о тебе не знаю?  
Он картинно приваливается плечом к холодильнику, как будто нечто бестелесное нуждается в опоре.  
\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
\- Ничего, я быстро учусь, – с едким смешком отвечает он.  
\- Учись еще быстрее!  
\- О, не волнуйся, я всегда смогу найти нужные кнопки.  
\- А если их нет? Мне, знаешь ли, уже на все плевать…  
\- И на него? Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда я возьмусь за него. Один раз я уже вывел его на солнышко. Спорим, смогу это повторить?  
Я не задумываюсь ни на секунду.  
\- Спорим, я уйду в солнце следом за ним?  
Его, кажется, забавляет моя мгновенная реакция.  
\- Хм… А знаешь, ты прав! Зачем убивать, когда можно мучить? – он делает театральную паузу, прежде чем фривольно помахать мне рукой и исчезнуть. - До свидания. До очень скорого свидания…  
Я медленно возвращаюсь в спальню с одной единственной мыслью: я должен уйти, сегодня, сейчас же. Там, в Саннидейле, Изначальное глумилось надо мной, над моими чувствами к Баффи, над моими попытками «стать хорошим», но с этим я мог иметь дело. Но теперь, когда речь зашла не только обо мне, я не смогу эгоистично остаться под крылышком у Ангела. Хм, забавный каламбур. Вот только Изначальное способно шутить круче. Оно возьмется за Ангела, а я не могу этого допустить. Я не хочу этого допустить. Я поднимаю с пола свою футболку и оглядываюсь, пытаясь найти ботинки, совершенно не соображая, что они остались в моей комнате, а сюда я пришлепал босиком.  
\- Спайк? - раздается сонный голос Ангела, заставивший меня вздрогнуть.   
Он приподнимается на кровати и смотрит на меня.   
\- Я должен уйти, Ангел. Мне надо уйти.  
Я почти прошу, но он не хочет ничего понимать, потому что он не может этого понять. А я не могу ему ничего объяснить. Потому что сам почти ничего не понимаю. Только чувствую, что я сейчас как чума, как проказа – заражаю все вокруг одним своим существованием. Бежать, бежать, бежать!  
Но он оказывается рядом, привлекая меня к себе. Я утыкаюсь лбом ему в грудь и снова чувствую тепло. Окутывающее и отогревающее меня тепло. Пожалуйста, не надо пригревать змею у себя на груди. Она все равно укусит, это в ее природе. Но его прикосновения так любящи, так заботливы. Я могу сражаться с безумием Дру, с глупостью Хармони, с навязчивостью Ани и даже с презрением Баффи, но перед нежностью Ангела я бессилен. Да и кто не сдался бы обещанию вечной любви?  
\- Ты победил, Ангел. Хотя ты и сам не знаешь, во что ты только что ввязался, - я отодвигаюсь от него и стаскиваю джинсы. - Пойдем спать.  
Он послушно откидывается на кровати и притягивает меня к себе.  
\- Я хочу понять, что происходит.  
\- Мне бы тоже очень этого хотелось. Но я не знаю, Ангел, я ничего не знаю. И мне снова страшно.  
\- Шшш… Успокойся, Дитя.  
Как же вздрогнуло мое уснувшее сердце от этого давно забытого слова, произнесенного его низким глубоким голосом. Или мне это просто показалось?  
\- Я с тобой… Мы что-нибудь придумаем… Все будет хорошо…  
Его голос обволакивает, согревает, успокаивает. Я знаю, что все не так просто, но я и правда начинаю успокаиваться.  
\- Просто спи, малыш.  
Я чувствую его поцелуи на волосах, его руку, поглаживающую мое плечо. Я так благодарен ему за то, что он нашел в себе силы и желание успокаивать то раздражающее существо, которое все это время испытывало его терпение. Поэтому я говорю ему то, что никогда не говорил своему Сиру ни в одном из его обличий.  
\- Спасибо, Ангел. Спасибо тебе за все.  
Он так обескуражен, что только через несколько минут, когда я уже почти засыпаю, находит в себе силы ответить.  
\- Не за что, Спайк.

* * *

Если я когда-нибудь буду говорить, что я смелый и сильный – не верьте. Я трусливая скотина, которая боится смотреть правде в глаза. Поэтому утром я тихонько ухожу из спальни Ангела, пока он еще спит. И я говорю себе, что делаю это, потому что боюсь за Ангела, что Изначальное с моей помощью может начать мучить его прямо сейчас. Но на самом деле, мне до смерти страшно увидеть на его лице презрение ко мне и самому себе, когда он проснется. Плавали, знаем. Утром все и всегда кажется другим. То, что ночью кажется значимым и важным, утром оказывается последствием хмельного угара, жалости или черт его знает чем еще, но совершенно обратным желаемому. Поэтому я не хочу видеть насколько все то, что случилось, окажется другим для Ангела.  
Через полчаса я выхожу на кухню уже из своей комнаты, встречая по пути Уэсли. Что-то он зачастил к нам в последнее время. Я загружаю свои мысли чем угодно: проблемами Уэсли, разговорами с Фред, только чтобы не думать об Ангеле. Например, как он просыпается и пытается понять, не приснилось ли ему все это. Как, оглядывая смятую простынь и весь остальной бедлам на своей кровати, до него доходит, что все это было на самом деле. Или не рисовать себе, как он брезгливо смывает с себя в душе мои следы. Или, самое худшее, что он скажет: «Если ты попробуешь кому-нибудь рассказать об этом, то, клянусь Богом, я тебя убью!»…  
Растрепанный, в одних джинсах и полу застегнутой рубашке Ангел врывается на кухню, с такой силой распахивая дверь, что все застывают в один момент, как в детской игре, в той позе, в которой их застигла команда: «замри!». Он по инерции пролетает еще несколько шагов и тоже превращается в недвижимость, когда его безумно шарящие по нашим лицам глаза, наконец, выделяют среди них мою физиономию. С шумным вздохом облегчения он опускается на стул, услужливо пододвинутый вовремя очнувшимся Уэсли, и смотрит на меня, как оголодавший щенок на сахарную косточку.  
\- Ангел… С тобой все в порядке? - осторожно интересуется Фред.  
\- Ага.  
По-моему, он не улавливает суть вопроса. Просто автоматически кивает на звук человеческого голоса.  
\- Ангел… Тебе подогреть завтрак?  
\- Ага.   
Бедняга, то-то удивится, когда ему под нос сейчас сунут полную кружку крови. Бедный хмурик… Я продолжаю гнать пургу в своих мозгах, потому что сейчас я нарисовал себе еще одну картинку, которая раньше даже не возникала в моей тупой башке: Ангел просыпается один, на смятой постели, твердо зная, что все, что было ночью, происходило на самом деле, а меня рядом нет! И с мыслью, что я все-таки ушел, он врывается туда, где слышит голоса с безумной надеждой, что я все еще здесь. И когда оказывается, что это действительно так, ему хочется плакать и смеяться одновременно. Именно так, как это сейчас хочется сделать мне. И поэтому я ухмыляюсь и подмигиваю ему. Ангел вздрагивает, но упорно продолжает сверлить во мне дырки глазами.   
Уэсли, недовольно нахмурившись, утаскивает всех в кабинет, проверить свою новую гипотезу о рогатом. Он командует, как генерал на параде, и каждому для детального исследования достается по толстенному фолианту. Но, разумеется, он не решается поставить в наши ряды Ангела, поэтому для хмурика остается самое важное задание: сидеть, подперев подбородок ладонью, и пялиться на меня. Я чувствую его взгляд, листая пожелтевшие страницы. Я чувствую его взгляд, перекидываясь фразами с Фред, помогая Ганну, задавая вопросы Уэсли. И иногда я поднимаю глаза, чтобы встретить этот взгляд. Смотреть еще ничего, главное, ненароком не дотронуться до него. Потому что тогда мне будет все равно, сколько зрителей присутствуют при выступлении нашего дуэта…  
Днем он идет за мной на кухню. Я ощущаю ветерок от его движений каждой клеточкой своего разгоряченного тела. И больше всего на свете мне хочется развернуться и, когда он наткнется на меня… Стоп, вздохнуть поглубже…  
Мы поворачиваем в коридор. Остается всего пара метров до зашедших в кухню людей. Его руки внезапно обвивают мою талию, и его горячий шепот щекочет мое ухо:  
\- Я думал, что ты ушел.  
Я откидываю голову назад.  
\- Я же обещал остаться.  
Он тихонько хмыкает.  
\- Ты прав. Я должен был вспомнить, что ты всегда выполняешь свои обещания.   
Его губы мягко касаются моей кожи за ухом…  
\- Спайк! – голос Уэсли и его приближающиеся шаги.  
Руки Ангела подталкивают меня вперед, отлепляя от своего тела. Уэсли выглядывает из кухни и подозрительно смотрит на нас. Надеюсь, что на наших взъерошенных физиономиях отражается абсолютная непринужденность…  
К вечеру атмосфера накаляется еще больше. Ангел никого не видит и не слышит, кроме меня. Я смотрю в книгу и тоже совершенно не понимаю, что я там читаю.   
И тут раздается телефонный звонок, от которого даже Фред, игравшая весь этот день роль а нгела-оградителя для одного впавшего в ступор вампира, не может его спасти.   
-Это миссис Карвелл, Ангел, – извиняясь, говорит девушка, и протягивает ему трубку. – Она настаивает на встрече с тобой. Как можно быстрее.  
Ангел долго соображает, кто такая эта самая миссис, потом с обреченным выражением лица берет трубку. И через несколько минут неутомимый лосанджелесский Бэтмен вынужден улепетывать на помощь какой-то старой кошелке, в очередной раз потерявшей свою кошку! Я не шучу!   
Похоже, мне нужно лично заняться отбором клиентов «Расследования Ангела», а то этот зеленый, похоже, последние мозги утопил в мартини. ВАМПИРЫ НЕ СПАСАЮТ КОТОВ СТАРЫХ ЛЕДИ!!!! Это все равно, что бороться с комарами посредством атомных бомбардировок! Гррррр!!!!   
Но вообще-то, я тихо хихикаю про себя, слушая его расстроенное сопение, пока он натягивает плащ, бросая на меня жалостливые взгляды. Иди уж, Персик, я подожду. И буду представлять все это время, как ты лазаешь по деревьям за разными ободранными котами.  
Я ухожу в свою комнату и валюсь на кровать. Я подожду тебя здесь, Ангел. Я услышу, как ты будешь возвращаться. Надеюсь, ты придешь сюда, за мной…


	5. Глава пятая

Я стою в абсолютной темноте. Очень странное ощущение. Я оглядываюсь по сторонам, пытаясь увидеть хоть маленький отблеск света. Но ничего не замечаю. Тогда я меняю лицо и вглядываюсь в темноту желтыми глазами. И… не вижу абсолютно НИЧЕГО. Но этого не может быть. Вампиры всегда ЧТО-ТО видят в темноте. Но эта чернота несет в себе такую пустоту, что я невольно поеживаюсь, и осознаю еще одну странность этого места: ни ветерка, ни шороха, НИ ОДНОГО ЗВУКА. Я судорожно сглатываю и вытягиваю вперед руки. Потом делаю один осторожный шаг. Абсолютное безмолвие. Мне становится страшно от этого сводящего с ума ощущения собственной слепоты. И тогда я иду вперед, сначала медленно, пытаясь ощупать, на что я наступлю в следующий момент. Потом все убыстряя и убыстряя шаг, наконец, я бегу, уже совершенно не заботясь о собственной безопасности. Полное ощущение неподвижности пространства. Я останавливаюсь, зачем-то тяжело дыша, и тут случается самое страшное. Я ничего не вижу, но каким-то неведомым образом чувствую, что этот черный, клубящийся туман заползает в меня с каждым ненужным вздохом. Я вскрикиваю от неожиданности и отвращения, но ничто не нарушает эту неестественную тишину. И только еще одна порция черного вещества вползает в мой открытый рот. Меня охватывает такой всепоглощающий ужас, что я сажусь на кровати в момент пробуждения. Меня сгибает пополам сухим, раздирающим горло кашлем. Я сплевываю черные сгустки пополам с кровью! Что это? Откуда? Где я был? Что получил? Что это во мне? Господи… Но я знаю, что мою молитву не услышат, потому что молитвы проклятых обречены. Я в изнеможении откидываюсь на подушку, мокрый как мышь, липкий от ледяного пота, покрывшего мое тело.  
Меня так трясет, что мне кажется, я слышу, как дрожит подо мной кровать.   
Меня никогда не пугала темнота, но этот черный туман, заполняющий мое тело, окутывающий меня вокруг, просто выбил почву из-под ног, заставляя меня сделать то, на что я никогда бы не пошел, останься в моей голове хоть проблеск какого-то сознания.  
Я вскакиваю с кровати, на автомате натягиваю джинсы и открываю дверь с одной-единственной мыслью: я хочу оказаться рядом с Ангелом.   
Я выхожу за дверь и натыкаюсь на него, в нерешительности мнущегося в коридоре, тоже полуодетого и совершенно растерянного.   
\- Спайк…  
Его голос встряхивает меня, возвращая способность соображать.  
\- Ангел… - мой хриплый шепот настолько не похож ни на одну из моих интонаций, что он начинает внимательно присматриваться ко мне.   
\- Куда ты шел? – и если меня самого еще трясет, то в голосе уже слышатся язвительные нотки: я стараюсь взять себя в руки. – Ночью?  
\- На… кухню… - смутившись, мямлит он.  
\- Кухня в другой стороне, Ангел… - я еще успеваю подать следующую реплику, и снова содрогаюсь под прошедшей по моему телу волны холодной дрожи.  
\- Я… А куда шел ты, ночью?  
Черт, ненавижу себя. Ненавижу свою слабость. Ненавижу то, что я никак не могу придти в себя. Ненавижу свою беззащитность и то, что я произношу вслух.  
\- Я шел к тебе…  
И через секунду он уже прижимает меня к себе, а я снова утыкаюсь лбом в его грудь. И жду. Жду, когда мое тело снова начнет наполнять это уворованное у него тепло. Потому что сейчас мне это надо, как никогда раньше.  
Он поднимает мою голову за подбородок и заглядывает в глаза. И в его глазах не то безудержное желание обладать, с которым мы боролись весь этот долгий день, а только испуг, нежность и эта самая гребаная теплота, в которой я так нуждаюсь. Меня начинает трясти, как в лихорадке.  
\- Что с тобою, Спайк? Ты весь в поту. Что случилось?  
\- Мне стали сниться очень странные сны.  
\- Страшные? - переспрашивает он.  
\- Странные… Да, страшные… Я боюсь… снова…   
Кажется, у меня начинается форменная истерика, потому что на конце фразы мой голос, взвизгивая, срывается.  
\- Ничего не бойся: пока я рядом, с тобой ничего не случится.  
Я отрицательно мотаю головой.  
\- Ангел, в отличие от него, ты не можешь быть рядом со мною ВСЕГДА.  
\- В отличие от кого, Спайк?  
\- От него. От меня. Не знаю. Я запутался…   
\- Иди ко мне. Забудь свои кошмары. Это всего лишь сны…  
Он начинает укачивать меня в объятиях, как ребенка.  
\- Да, наверное… Я так хочу в это верить, - я запрокидываю голову и смотрю в его обеспокоенные темные глаза, - заставь меня в это поверить… - отчаянно прошу я. - Люби меня, заботься обо мне, солги мне, Ангел… Просто, солги мне…  
Он пытается протестовать, но я залепляю его рот своими губами. Дай мне почувствовать себя любимым и защищенным. Я знаю, что злоупотребляю твоей добротой, но, пожалуйста, Ангел, спаси и меня тоже! Я почти верю, что тебе это по силам…  
И ему действительно удается… меня успокоить. Но, самое парадоксальное, что верить ему я начинаю не ночью, когда тепло его тела заставляет меня почувствовать себя живым, не в предрассветном тумане, когда его губы возвращают меня в этот мир, а под утро, когда он не дает мне уйти из своей комнаты.  
На этот раз он не спит, хотя давно уже лежит, не двигаясь, закрыв глаза. Но когда я осторожно начинаю выпутываться из его рук, он еще крепче прижимает меня к себе, и тихо произносит:  
\- Не уходи.   
Я замираю.  
\- Ангел, уже почти утро. Скоро все проснуться. Тебе не обязательно…  
\- Спайк, тебе не нужно уходить. Пожалуйста.  
Я чувствую, как он целует меня в макушку.  
И вот в этот момент я начинаю верить. Глупо? Патетично? Пожалуй. Но кто ответит, почему иногда простая просьба, незамысловатый жест становятся открытой дверью для чего-то несоизмеримо большего?   
\- Спайк.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Я не лгу тебе.  
Лучше бы он этого не начинал.  
\- Ангел, не надо, я знаю, как трудно быть рядом со мной, и как для тебя это тяжело…  
Он немного отстраняется, приподнимает мою голову за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза, и удивленно смотрит на меня. Потом абсолютно серьезно и твердо произносит:  
\- Спайк, мне НЕ трудно быть с тобой. Понимаешь? Мне НЕ тяжела эта ноша.   
Я прикусываю нижнюю губу и напряженно изучаю его лицо.   
\- Ты мне веришь?  
Может быть и зря, но я действительно верю.  
Я молча киваю и снова устраиваю голову на его груди.   
\- Мне кажется, что это тебе сейчас не слишком легко…  
\- Не слишком, - соглашаюсь я и вдруг решаю хоть чем-то поделиться с ним. – Знаешь, я чувствую себя таким слабым… С тех пор, как я растерял часть своей злости, я начал ощущать себя беспомощным. Когда что-то потерял, но еще не понял, что приобрел взамен.   
\- А ты не пробовал разозлиться? – вкрадчиво интересуется Ангел.   
\- Что? – я снова вскидываю голову, изумленно уставившись на него.   
Он лежит подо мной, вальяжно раскинувшись на кровати, с веселыми золотистыми искорками в темных глазах и с легкой кривой ухмылкой на губах.   
\- Разозлись. Ну же, давай, - хмыкнув, предлагает он.  
Разозлиться? Да, пожалуйста! Я меняю лицо. Поиграем в злобного Спайка? Он определенно понимает, что сам предложил эту игру, и поэтому продолжает улыбаться, когда мои клыки опускаются в его горло. 

* * *

Я просыпаюсь и, потягиваясь, широко раскидываю руки по постели. И замираю. Потому что моя рука опускается на пустую подушку. Я резко открываю глаза и поворачиваюсь в ту сторону, где должен лежать Ангел, но его половина кровати пуста. О, Господи! Он ушел… Он ушел? С последней надеждой я соскакиваю с постели и несусь в ванную, хотя понимаю, насколько беспочвенны мои ожидания: оттуда не слышится ни единого звука. И действительно, залитая ярким светом белая комната встречает меня таким же одиночеством, как и покинутая им постель. Он ушел.   
Я натягиваю на себя джинсы и почти бегом отправляюсь на кухню. Ну, может, он просто проголодался, а? Пожалуйста, Господи, пусть он просто проголодался… Я отчаянно оглядываю пустую кухню, как будто Ангел такой незаметный, что может запросто затеряться в этом маленьком пространстве. Что я там говорил про молитвы проклятых? Безумно хочется садануть в стену кулаком.   
Внезапно меня осеняет еще одна идея: офис! Может, он просто пошел в офис. Это же так очевидно. Приспичило поработать, и не захотел меня будить. Я по дороге залетаю в свою комнату, кое-как вдеваюсь в доки и, напяливая по дороге футболку, бегом спускаюсь вниз, проношусь через холл, не обращая внимания на приветствие сияющего зеленомордого, как всегда восседающего за стойкой для отпугивания чрезмерно приставучих клиентов, решившихся явиться лично. Я распахиваю застекленную дверь и, судя по всему, нарушаю почти наступившую между Ганном и Фред идиллию.   
\- А Ангел? – вырывается у меня, пока я смотрю на его пустой стул.  
\- Он уехал часа два назад, - недовольно бормочет негр, с неохотой отступая от своей подружки.   
\- Да, он очень спешил, - радостно сообщает Фред, добивая меня окончательно.  
Я возвращаюсь в холл, обессилено опускаюсь на диван и прикрываю глаза. Ну, почему, почему я всегда веду себя, как последний идиот?! Я не должен был этого делать! Господи, я должен был понять, что для Ангела, всеми силами пытающегося вести себя как человек, жить как человек, чувствовать как человек, а не как вампир, слово «разозлись», имеет несколько другую окраску. Я слишком быстро вернулся к роли «Большого Злодея». Но мне так легко оказалось вспомнить, каково это - быть злым! Ведь для меня все это было так недавно! Но для него… О, Господи!  
Я встаю и начинаю кружить по холлу, в деталях вспоминая, что я вытворял с ним этим утром. Черт, какой же я все-таки безмозглый идиот! Я запустил в него клыки, я пил его кровь, я заставил его просить, я заставил его кричать, я… О, черт!!!… Что я делал со своим Сиром!!! Я должен был догадаться, когда он вызверился на счет моей лжи о моем обращении, что отношения Сир/Дитя все еще многое значат для него. А я… Я… О, черт!!!  
\- Спайк, с тобой все в порядке? – вкрадчивый голос Лорна приводит меня в ярость. Я гррррыкаю в его сторону, щеря мгновенно появившиеся клыки, и зеленомордый со всей дури улепетывает в офис, громко щелкая замком захлопнувшейся за его спиной двери.  
\- Что случилось? – слышу я тонкий голосок Фред.  
И испуганно-бодрый голос демона:  
\- Переждем здесь. Вы же помните, что такое вампир в плохом настроении?  
Судя по воцарившейся за дверью мертвой тишине, они это прекрасно помнят. Но мне сейчас совершенно не хочется думать о том, когда и какую сторону своей чарующей натуры во всей красе развернул перед ними Ангел.  
Ангел…  
Ну, почему, почему я всегда собственными руками разрушаю то, что становится мне дорого? Он поверил мне, заботился обо мне, нуждался во мне… а я… Я отплатил ему вампирской злобой! Я должен был понимать, что для него это слишком, просто слишком!!!   
Из двери, ведущей в гараж, нарисовывается Ангел, неся в руках огромную коробку. Увидев меня, он притормаживает и смущенно мнется на месте.  
\- Ангел! Прости меня!  
Я бросаюсь к нему и хватаюсь за его рукав, как утопающий за соломинку. Он с трудом удерживает в руках эту дурацкую коробку, и недоуменно смотрит на меня. Потом осторожно интересуется:  
\- За что?   
Ладно, я это выдержу. У меня хватит сил вымолить у него прощение.   
\- За… Ну, я перегнул палку, но ты же сам сказал: «разозлись»… Вот я и…   
\- Что-о-о?  
Я вижу, как округляются его глаза. Я опять что-то делаю не так?  
\- Ангел! Ну, почему ты меня не остановил! Я бы смог, честное слово! А ты… Ты смолчал, а потом просто ушел!!!  
\- Я думал, что успею вернуться до того, как ты проснешься, - извиняясь, бормочет Ангел.  
\- Что-о-о?  
Я обескуражено замолкаю.  
\- Ну, понимаешь, я решил купить тебе подарок… Я думал, что успею… А там, оказывается, такой выбор…  
\- Подарок? МНЕ!?!  
Ангел кивает и протягивает коробку. Я все еще нерешительно пялюсь, то на него, то на эту громадину в его руках.  
-Прим еришь?  
Я медленно откидываю крышку и разворачиваю шуршащую бумагу. Мои ноздри вдыхают смешанный аромат кожи, бензина, бурбона и черт его знает чего еще. Не хватает только табака.  
Я осторожно провожу рукой по черной, чуть шероховатой коже, вдыхая этот знакомый запах, сопровождавший меня почти три десятилетия и выкинутый мной из жизни несколько месяцев назад.   
\- Что ты с ним сделал? – тихо интересуюсь я. – Он выглядит таким… потертым.   
\- Полил виски и проехался по нему раз двадцать на машине, - гордо отвечает Ангел и смущается, когда я поднимаю голову и изумленно взираю на него. – Ну… ты же не любишь новые дорогие вещи… И так он больше похож на тот.  
\- Ангел…  
Я не знаю, что сказать. У меня просто не находится слов, чтобы высказать ему то, что я сейчас чувствую. Я достаю из коробки черный, кожаный плащ, превращенный стараниями Ангела из безумно дорогой стильной тряпки в почти родную и близкую для меня вещь, и натягиваю его на себя, слушая легкий скрип, которого мне так не хватало.  
\- Я перестарался, да? – обеспокоено спрашивает он, опуская пустую коробку на пол и внимательно изучая мое лицо.  
\- Ангел, почему именно плащ? – я запрокидываю голову, ловя взгляд его темных глаз. Мне нужно это знать.   
\- Пусть вернется еще одна частичка тебя, - ласково произносит он и притягивает меня к себе, обвивая под плащом за талию, - и потом, ты так очаровательно злился прошлой ночью, что я подумал, что если бы ты еще был в плаще. Кожаном, я имею в виду…  
\- Ангел?!  
\- Э, ну, я, в общем… Но если ты не хочешь – неуверенно мямлит он, в то время, как его ладони провокационно забираются в задние карманы моих джинсов.  
О, черт! Я все-таки повел себя, как настоящий идиот! Это они, его смертные друзья, даже не подозревают, насколько он далек от них по своей сути. Но я-то, я-то почему решил, что двухсотпятидесятилетний вампир за несколько лет очеловечился настолько, что не соображает, о чем просит и что предлагает? Черт побери! Я должен взять реванш!  
Я зарываюсь пальцами в его волосы, по пути легонько царапая ногтями шею. Он издает тихий, рычащий звук, от которого меня бросает в жар, и я притягиваю его голову к себе. Его губы стремительно впиваются в мои губы, сдавливая, пожирая, его язык проталкивается внутрь, яростно врываясь в мой рот, и, когда я так же жарко отвечаю, он прикусывает мой язык и с тихим урчанием делает несколько жадных глотков… Он больше демон, чем пытается показать.   
\- Ангел? Ты его уже успокоил? – раздается из-за приоткрывшейся двери офиса тихий и осторожный голос Лорна.   
Мы, тяжело дыша, отлепляемся друг от друга. Но уже через мгновение он, ухмыляясь, тихонько шепчет:  
\- Я думаю, стоит продолжить попозже.  
Нет, он не просто демон! Он еще и сади-и-ист! Он…!!!  
\- Ага. Мне это удалось, - громко и, по-моему, очень ехидно произносит Ангел, и еще раз сильно прижимает меня к себе перед тем, как отпустить. Я издаю расстроенное шипенье и, упс, быстренько запахиваю полы плаща. А эта скотина – улыбается!!! Рано радуешься, Персик! Я тоже ухмыляюсь и красноречиво смотрю на его…, ну, да, именно туда. Но ему-то нечем запахнуться! Не стоило выбегать из дома просто в свитере!  
А из-за двери уже выползают его смертные компаньоны, и вид у них не слишком успокоенный.   
Ну, подумаешь, гррыкнул, немного, чего они взъерепенились-то?  
Склонный к импровизации Персик, хватает так удачно валяющуюся рядом пустую коробку и прикрывается ею, ухитряясь выглядеть еще более глупо, чем я, кутающийся в плащ в холле отеля.   
Его потешный вид немного примиряет меня с действительностью.

* * *

Я вхожу в холл, держа под мышкой два чертовски раритетных клинка, предвкушая, как клево мы с Персиком помахаемся ночью. Он будет горцем, а я Хроносом и… Со стороны я, наверное, выгляжу полным идиотом: улыбаюсь собственным мыслям и прислушиваюсь к легкому скрипу кожи, сопровождающему каждое мое движение. Да, мне определенно этого не хватало. Я засовываю нос в приоткрытую дверь офиса, но там никого нет. Наверное, все уже пошли ужинать. Надеюсь, Ангелу понравится мой маленький сюрпризик. Не зря же я три часа мотался по всем злачным местам этого города, пока не нашел то, что определенно должно произвести на Персика должное впечатление. И к тому же та одноглазая скотина, которой они принадлежали, никак не хотел мне уступить мечи по приемлемой цене, поэтому пришлось довольно долго и нудно обыгрывать его в покер, а потом, когда мне надоело… Хм, подумаешь: демоном больше, демоном меньше – кто считает-то?   
Я разворачиваюсь и натыкаюсь на Лорна. Его физиономия какая-то подозрительно грустная и даже зеленее обычного.  
\- Привет! – радостно говорю я. – А где все?  
\- Ну, они ушли… по делу…  
Пошли спасать очередную кошку? Но что-то мне не нравится, как бегают его красные глазки, избегая встречаться с моим взглядом.   
\- Что за дело?  
\- О! Это что, действительно меч? Даже два?! – он изумленно пялится на меня. – Да они же стоят целое состояние!!!  
\- Ну, это если их покупать… - скромно улыбаюсь я. – Не увиливай, зеленый, – моя улыбка исчезает. – Где Ангел?  
От того, что я слышу, волосы встают дыбом на загривке.  
Оказывается, мирное течение вечера было прервано ввалившимся в холл, вздрюченным более обычного Уэсли, который доложил, что наш непотопляемый рогатый забаррикадировался в какой-то крупной адвокатской конторе «Вольфрам и Харт». Ангел удовлетворенно хмыкнул и продолжил читать газету, явно не спеша придти на помощь бедным юристам. Немного подействовало только упоминание, что там могли быть и простые люди, поэтому Персик таки собрался в очередной раз спасать мир, но, неспешно подбирая оружие, высказал твердое пожелание:  
\- Надо подождать Спайка.  
И тут Уэсли выдвинул такой контраргумент, против которого Ангелу было не устоять:  
\- Ангел, сейчас не время ждать. Могут погибнуть люди. И к тому же – там Коннор.  
Стоит ли говорить, что после этих слов Ангел рванул из гостиницы с околосветовой скоростью?  
Черт, но ведь мы так и не нашли, как загнать рогатого обратно! Я не могу сидеть и ждать, когда они вернутся. А может, не вернутся?!?  
Я сую в руки Лорна оба меча.  
\- Подержи-ка их до моего возвращения. Они ушли по коллекторам?  
\- Да, - растеряно отвечает Лорн. – Но я не знаю, в какую сторону…   
\- Не беспокойся, конфетка, я их найду! – бросаю я через плечо, направляясь к люку, и поясняю: - Вампирский нюх – страшная сила!  
\- Спайк… ты… - пытается что-то еще объяснить мне зеленомордый, но я уже не слушаю.  
Плевать. Я должен туда пойти. Там Ангел. А я должен быть рядом с Ангелом.

* * *

Я не задумываюсь, почему я уверен, что мне надо бежать на лестницу. Я верю своему инстинкту. Выбравшись из захламленной туалетной бумагой кладовки, я проношусь по коридору, оставляя позади лифт, и одним пинком распахиваю дверь, за которой начинаются бесконечные ступеньки вверх. Я знаю, что мне надо добежать до пятого этажа, и тогда я найду Ангела. Когда до моей цели остается всего один пролет, из нужной мне двери вываливается Уэсли и кубарем скатывается со ступенек прямо мне под ноги. Его боевой топор, уныло звякая, летит следом. Я слегка притормаживаю, чтобы ненароком не наступить на его дурную башку, хотя, видит Бог, следовало бы! Он с трудом поднимает голову и смотрит на меня.  
\- Ревнивый придурок, - небрежно бросаю я через плечо, несясь вверх перескоком сразу через несколько ступенек.  
И когда мне открывается обзор на этаж, я просто зверею от того, что вижу: этот рогатый ублюдок держит Ангела за горло одной рукой, подняв над полом. И мой избитый Сир трепыхается в его руках, как тряпичная кукла. От одного взгляда на его синяки и кровоподтеки мои зубы издают противный скрежет. Но рогатое чучело не останавливается на достигнутом: его свободная лапа размахивается и всеми четырьмя когтями погружается в живот Ангела, тут же выдвигаясь обратно, и я вижу кровь, струящуюся по пальцам чудовища. Кровь, мгновенно окрашивающую рубашку Ангела в ярко-красный цвет. Кровь, с противным монотонным звуком капающую на пол. Я чувствую запах этой крови и слышу сдавленный хрип Ангела, эхом повторяющийся в моей голове.   
Я перескакиваю через порог и врываюсь в комнату, на полном скаку влетая всем телом в эту мерзкую тварь. Рогатый отлетает на несколько метров к стене, от неожиданности выпустив Ангела, который с глухим стуком падает на пол. Я торможу между ним и монстром и слышу за своей спиной тихий хриплый шепот:  
\- Спайк, уходи…  
Как бы не так! Что значит уходи?!   
В моей голове не остается рациональных мыслей, только шипящая злоба моей всепоглощающей ярости:  
\- Да как ты посмел…  
Сжав кулаки, я делаю шаг к отлепляющемуся от стены демону.   
-Что ты о себе возомнил…   
Он выпрямляется в полный рост и издает громкий рык.   
\- Похоже, кое-кто нуждается в хорошем уроке…  
Он кидается на меня, я делаю еще один шаг, глядя прямо в его маленькие красные глазки. Я почему-то плохо вижу. Как-то потемнело все вокруг или у меня что-то с глазами? Я отряхиваюсь, словно мне в глаз попала соринка, и вдруг вскидываю голову. Какой-то козел-переросток посмел поднять копыто, на то, что принадлежит мне?!  
Я очень медленно, в никуда цежу непонятные слова:  
\- Bellum inferre… mordere  
Он резко останавливается.  
Я не понимаю, что в комнате давно стоит мертвая тишина, нарушаемая только моими гулкими шагами. У меня все еще темно перед глазами, наверное, это от гнева, охватившего все мое существо. Да я ему сейчас шею сверну, а шкуру повешу у Ангела в кабинете, мать его!!!  
Свиномордый медленно начинает пятиться, пока не упирается спиной в стену.  
И я знаю, что сейчас мне по силам выполнить все мои (мои ли?) угрозы. Я совершенно отчетливо понимаю, что это за демон, кто его вызвал и зачем. И что он также в моей власти, как и…  
Он удирает. Огромный, здоровенный ублюдок рванул на фиг так, что я даже не успел разглядеть изнанку его копыт. Тьма отпускает меня, и я поворачиваюсь к Ангелу.   
Резкий стук заставляет меня вздрогнуть и повернуть голову: на полу, прижавшись друг к другу, застыли Ганн и Фред, испуганно глядя на меня. Кажется, это Ганн выпустил из рук свой топор, ударившийся об пол… Рядом с ними жмется к стенке худенький тщедушный подросток, который смотрит на меня чуть ли не с большей ненавистью, чем на Ангела.   
Ангел!  
Я бросаюсь к нему.  
\- Как ты, лю… Ангел?  
Я смотрю на его ладонь, прижатую к животу, на сочащуюся сквозь пальцы кровь. Черт! Я одним рывком сдираю с себя футболку и, свернув, делаю из нее пухлый конверт.  
\- Дай мне помочь тебе. Убери руку.  
Он вздрагивает, когда я закрываю его рану своим импровизированным бинтом, снова прижимая его рукой.  
\- Что?  
На его бледном лице горят изумленные глаза.  
\- Что ты так смотришь на меня, Ангел?  
\- Ты… - пытается объяснить он, но закашливается и стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать.   
\- Потом, Ангел, ты обо всем расскажешь мне потом…  
\- Коннор, – из последних сил шепчет он, - что с Коннором?  
Хм, так вот ты какой, сын Ангела и Дарлы. Я повнимательнее приглядываюсь к пареньку. Он отвечает мне полным ненависти взглядом. Но за этим барьером я чую все то же одиночество, ту же неприкаянность, ту же тоску… Воистину: как отец, так и сын. Но, поскольку, с сынулей все в порядке, кому-то надо позаботиться о папаше. Я уже совсем было собираюсь унести его отсюда, как вспоминаю о других людях в этой комнате.   
\- Как вы? Никто не ранен?  
Они молча качают головами. Ну и чудненько.  
\- Сами доедете?  
Снова два молчаливых кивка, на сей раз согласия. А малолетка направляется к выбитому окну и… выпрыгивает в него! Однако. Ну весь в папашу. Я пожимаю плечами: может, он и лестницы ненавидит. С него станется. А вот если б и эта парочка совсем онемела, было бы очень хорошо: несколько дней покоя никому еще не вредили.  
Я осторожно поднимаю Ангела на руки. На удивление он не настолько тяжел, как я ожидал, но вот неудобен сверх меры. В дверях, привалившись плечом к косяку, стоит бледный Уэсли, с ужасом глядя на безжизненную фигуру Ангела на моих руках.  
\- Уэсли! Машину! Живо! - командую я, и он подчиняется так быстро, насколько может двигаться.  
\- Открой заднюю дверь!   
Я укладываю Ангела на заднее сидение и смотрю на англичанина.  
\- Ты сможешь вести машину?  
Он молча кивает и бредет к водительскому месту. Единственно приятное в этот вечер, что они все молчат!   
Я, осторожно придерживая Ангела, проскальзываю на сиденье, потом свертываюсь почти в клубок, превращая свои колени в подушку для него.   
\- Так удобно, Ангел?  
\- Да, - чуть слышно произносит он. Его глаза полузакрыты, он слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу. Мне кажется, что я чувствую насколько ему больно, и мне так хочется облегчить его страдания.  
Уэсли мягко трогается с места, а я опускаю свою ладонь на повязку Ангела.  
\- Давай я подержу, лежи спокойно…  
Я откидываю голову на подголовник и закрываю глаза. Может это снова сон, но клянусь, я чувствую, как пульсирует под моей рукой его кровь. Я мягко вожу подушечками пальцев по его ранам, сквозь уже ставшую мокрой ткань. Я слышу, как он тихонько вздыхает и расслабляется. А я продолжаю поглаживать вокруг его ран легкими, круговыми движениями, раз за разом сужая круги.  
Когда мы доехали до отеля, его раны излечились.

* * *

Если вы думаете, что времена Инквизиции счастливо канули в лету, то вы ошибаетесь. А как еще назвать этот импровизированный суд, устроенный в мою честь прямо в холле?  
В роли обвинителя определенно Уэсли. Кажется, он уже загибает пальцы и шепотом повторяет все пункты обвинения, чтобы ненароком не сбиться, озвучивая их вслух. Защитником, ясен пень, выступает полностью выздоровевший Ангел, нарезающий вокруг меня круги с видом: «Моя добыча, и я ее защищаю!». А судьи кто? Разумеется, их трое, как и положено по протоколу: любящий меня больше всех Лорн, не любящий меня, но не до икоты, Ганн, и малышка Фред, изо всех сил старающаяся сохранять нейтралитет, потому что симпатизирует Уэсли, но в то же время: «Он же знал Планта!».  
И обвиняемый - я, съежившийся на стуле посреди судебного зала.   
\- Как это могло случиться, Спайк?  
\- Не знаю.  
Уэсли хмыкает и начинает обвинительную речь:  
\- Ты можешь нам объяснить, почему демон умчался от одного твоего вида, сделав в стене новое окно?  
\- А, по-моему, окно там уже было, - заискивающе произносит Ангел, предусмотрительно глядя на друзей своим лучшим щенячьим взглядом.  
\- А почему Спайк выдал ему на латыни: «Иду войной… пожираю»? Он крупный специалист по латинскому языку?  
Упс. Так вот что я бормотал… А очкастый прав: в латыни я не в зуб ногой, и Ангелу это прекрасно известно.   
\- А…он много разных языков знает! – быстро произносит Ангел, похоже решив защищать меня до последнего, а личную инквизицию оставить на потом. – Хотел напугать рогатого, и у него получилось!  
Ангел, ты хоть понимаешь, насколько жалко звучат твои оправдания?  
\- А почему твои раны зажили так быстро? – дожимает Уэсли.  
\- А тебе что, жалко? – переходит в наступление Ангел.  
\- Конечно, нет! – возмущенно отзывается Уэсли. – Но, почему?  
\- Он же сказал, что не знает! – тоже переходит к возмущению Ангел.  
Я сижу тихо, как мышь под метлой. *Ничего не знаю, не виноватый я, он сам сбежал, а я так просто, погладил Ангела по животику… С последующим исцелением… Хм, можно будет деньги зарабатывать: Дамы и Господа! Чудеса мгновенного исцеления…*  
Тем временем, бушующая вокруг меня ссора набирает обороты. Подключились господа судьи.  
Лорн: «Ну чего привязались к лапочке, он же ничего плохого не сделал».  
Уэсли: «А что, будем ждать, когда сделает?!»  
Ганн: «Точно, мужик, мутный он какой-то. И вообще, вампирам нельзя доверять».  
Фред: «Что значит нельзя доверять? А Ангелу как же?!»  
Дальше я не прислушиваюсь, продолжая уныло пялиться в пол. Господи, как же мне это надоело. Ну, почему они не могут понять, что я и сам ничего не понимаю? И вообще, они все цепляются за частности, а к проблеме в целом даже близко не подошли. Хм, а с чего это я взял? И этого не знаю… Не знаю даже, с чего начать, на какой вопрос искать ответ. Да и какой вопрос должен быть задан в моем случае? Нееееет, чтобы задавать правильные вопросы, надо знать большую часть ответов.  
Так, до чего договорилась банда Клыка? А ни до чего. Как всегда перешли на личности. Ангел громогласно требует, чтобы Уэсли оставил меня в покое, а то он за себя не отвечает. Тот гневно возражает, что настало время прояснить ситуацию, пока не стало слишком поздно. Фред пытается апеллировать к разумным доводам, но ее тихий голос тонет в громовых раскатах Ангела и повизгиваниях Уэсли. Ганн старается успокоить Фред, говоря, что они сейчас сами придут к консенсусу. И только зеленомордый со спокойной сладкой улыбочкой так пристально разглядывает мою грудную клетку, что мне хочется одеть паранджу. Или выколоть ему глаза. Ну, смотря по обстоятельствам. О, лучше надавать по морде и отобрать мартини. Я совсем было вознамерился претворить в жизнь этот замечательный план, но потом вспомнил, из-за чего нынешний сыр-бор, и решил не отсвечивать. Ну и вернулся к изучению узора на мраморной плитке. Тем временем, их голоса сливаются в моей голове в одно раздражающее месиво. Поэтому я начинаю проигрывать в голове Великого Билли, совершенно не замечая в тот момент, что начинаю мурлыкать вслух. Не замечая, как падает бокал из рук красноглазого демона.   
И через мгновение его отбрасывает через весь холл, как взрывной волной. Он влетает в стойку, проломив спиной деревяшку. Все происходит за несколько секунд: полет Лорна и обрушившаяся тишина, - и только слетевшие со стойки бумажки с тихим шелестом опускаются на пол. Все, разом отмерев, бросаются к нему.   
\- Что это было?  
\- Как ты, Лорн?  
\- Что случилось?  
Мы все столпились вокруг нагнувшегося к зеленомордому Ангела.   
\- Он без сознания, – констатирует Ангел. – Фред, налей мартини, пожалуйста.   
Совместными усилиями мы возвращаем демона из мира грез.  
\- Что это было? – строго спрашивает Ангел.  
\- Он пел, – шелестит Лорн.  
Все снова замолкают и понимающе переглядываются. И только я стою, как полный идиот, абсолютно непонимающе встречая их странные взгляды.  
\- Что ты видел, Лорн? – допытывается Ангел.  
\- Тьма. Это тьма в чистом виде, Ангел, - чуть слышно бормочет демон.   
\- Что? – переспрашивает Уэсли, хотя стоит намного ближе меня.  
Но демон явно желает исповедаться только Ангелу, не соображая, что я тоже в состоянии услышать его сбивчивый шепот.  
\- Огромное темное нечто, разрушающее землю одним своим появлением… Огромная клыкастая пасть, поднимающаяся из чрева земли и пожирающая все живое… Все живое, Ангел, понимаешь? ВСЕ! – он трясет Ангела за лацканы пиджака и повторяет, как заведенный. – Все, все, все….  
Ангел молчит, опустив голову.  
Что мелет этот зеленомордый? Точнее, сильно посиневший зеленомордый? Рассказывает свои похмельные глюки? Но почему Ангел его так внимательно слушает?  
Уэсли явно не разбирает слов в его бормотании, но это не мешает ему смотреть на меня с открытым осуждением.  
\- Чего? – пусть сначала объяснит, что происходит, а потом может пялиться сколько ему угодно. – Что я еще сделал не так?!  
\- Помолчи, Спайк, - резко произносит Ангел и тут же поправляется, - пожалуйста…  
Я отхожу назад, плюхаюсь на стул и снова опускаю глаза в пол. С меня, значит, можно требовать объяснений, а им можно играть в какие-то шарады, не посвящая меня в суть происходящего. Как же мне это надоело. Как бы мне хотелось сейчас оказаться подальше от всего этого…  
\- Все что угодно для моей любимой детки… - раздается мой собственный вкрадчивый шепот, и вместо мраморных плиток под моими ногами оказывается крупный желтый песок. Я со всего размаху шлепаюсь на задницу, потому что стула больше нет. Как нет вокруг стен «Гипериона» и моих спутников.  
Перед глазами простирается бескрайняя пустыня с утыканными кое-где высохшими колючками. Я поворачиваюсь в другую сторону, и вижу достаточно близко очень странное нагромождение камней. Сухой и горячий ветер пустыни доносит до меня отголосок какой-то странной песни. Даже не песни, а заговора, шаманского танца, сопровождаемого речитативом. Я направляюсь к камням, почему-то заранее внутренне содрогаясь от того, что мне предстоит увидеть. Ну, почему этот бестелесный придурок не может показать мне что-нибудь приятное? Ну, перенес бы меня в Париж, в один из местных борделей, или в Малайзию, в тамошние массажные салоны. Нет, не с моим везением. Мне опять достается Африка, гребаная пустыня, и кто, мать твою, там отплясывает?! Если мой старый знакомец – демон, исполняющий желания, то я самораспылюсь прямо сейчас, от одного культурного шока.  
Нет, не демон, что хорошо. Но и не голые бабы, что плохо. Три одетые в черные балахоны фигуры, лихо отплясывающие в отблесках костра под собственный незатейливый, но достаточно жуткий аккомпанемент, и молоденькая темнокожая девчушка, прикованная, как Прометей, к скале, равнодушно взирающая на разыгрывающееся действо. Наверняка ее чем-то опоили, я бы уж точно не стал так покорно взирать на окружающее, будучи прикованным к жертвенному алтарю. А с чего я взял, что это алтарь? Хм.   
Тем временем утробные завывания трех скрюченных горгулий, видимо, достигают своего апогея, потому как шесть рук взметаются к небу в едином порыве, и по чуть шероховатой поверхности окружающих камней начинает идти рябь. Сначала мелкая, потом крупными волнами, затем из стен начинают выпячиваться какие-то совершенно нелицеприятные отростки. Если этот прилипчивый черти-кто хотел меня удивить, то не получилось. Очень напоминает «Адвоката дьявола», но там хотя бы фигурки трахались, а здесь вообще что-то бесформенное и…  
…черный туман, начинает сочиться буквально из всех щелей. Тот самый черный туман, так хорошо прочувствованный мной в абсолютной темноте моего кошмара. Я начинаю наблюдать за действием гораздо внимательнее, тем более что вкрадчивый голос с английским акцентом, слышный, видимо, только мне, начинает комментировать происходящие события.  
\- Я всегда был в этом мире. И не только в этом. Тьма была всегда, как и всегда был Свет. Две стороны одной медали. Они сосуществовали рядом, дополняя друг друга. В этом была их сила. Но потом равновесие было нарушено. И появилась жизнь. Свет, планеты, животные, демоны, люди. Ошибка. Но какая занимательная. И свет, и тьма потеряли свою безликость. Свой покой. Свою беспристрастность. И закипела битва. Две силы столкнулись, и полем битвы стала рожденная жизнь. Тьма стремилась поглотить все вокруг и вернуться к прежнему состоянию, где только хаос был законом, и только случай управлял всем сущим. Свет встал на защиту рожденной жизни. Но сил не хватало. Сами по себе: и свет, и тьма потеряли былую мощь. И было узнано древнее знание, и была призвана прежняя сила. И тьма вошла в созданье света, и родилась избранная. Истребительница.   
Я смотрю, как в худенькое темнокожее тело просачивается черный туман. Он тонкими струйками исчезает в ее ноздрях, врывается в ее полуоткрытый рот, темными кольцами оседает на ее косичках, от чего они кажутся живыми и шевелятся, как десятки змей. Девочка опускает голову, вся окутанная исчезающим в ней тумане.  
\- Они хотели дать ей такую силу, которая возвысила бы ее над миром и защитила вновь рожденную молодую расу от древнейших хозяев Земли. Демонов. Они призвали меня. Они вдохнули меня в нее. Маленькую часть, очень маленькую, но ей этого было достаточно, чтобы начать свое сражение, а мне, чтобы осознать себя.   
Я смотрю, как медленно поднимает голову Первая Истребительница. Ее лицо странно изменилось, конечно, не вампирская маска, но эта вытянутая вперед мордочка изукрашенная странными узорами, уже мало чем напоминает лицо того подростка, которое было в начале ритуала. На этой странной физиономии горят два черных уголька, яростно бросающие алые искры на своих творцов.   
\- Она же больше демон, чем человек… - тихо говорю я, обращаясь к воображаемому комментаторскому креслу. – Значит, Баффи тоже… - мне больно даже думать об этом.  
\- Уже меньше. Люди испугались того, что вызвали. И не напрасно… - хихикает рассказчик.  
Худенький монстр делает один, даже не слишком сильный рывок, и крючья выдергиваются из камня, как деревяшки из пластилина. И прежде чем офигевшая троица успевает удрать или приготовиться к защите, железная цепь, свисающая из ее руки, обвивается петлей вокруг шеи одного из шаманов. Хруст позвонков, черные косички, метнувшиеся от быстрого поворота головы, и другая цепь тоже обвивается в своем смертельном захвате. Я инстинктивно дергаюсь вперед, но натыкаюсь на невидимую преграду.   
\- Но-но, руками не трогать. Ты здесь только гость.  
Вот дерьмо. Пригласил в кинотеатр, не купив долбаного попкорна? Я буду смотреть всю историю клана истребительниц в цветном формате? Жизни не хватит! Даже моей.  
\- Люди попытались усмирить часть тьмы, пустить ее в нужную сторону.  
Последний шаман поднимает вверх руки, вокруг него вырастает прозрачный купол, от которого со звоном отлетают разом шарахнувшие по нему цепи. Девушка, рыча, начинает медленно обходить вокруг стеклянной ловушки, а человек внутри нее продолжает бормотать какое-то заклинание. Внезапно она, тяжело дыша, останавливается и обессилено опускает тонкие прутики рук.   
\- Тот, кто называет, тот повелевает… - доносится до меня завывание шамана. И с чего это я его понимаю? Он что, говорит по-английски? Внезапно я вижу перед собой свое лицо, только с горящими дикой злобой глазами.   
\- Люди дали мне имя.  
\- Изначальное, - шепотом произношу я, глядя, как шаман убирает свою защиту и подходит к временно усмиренной хищнице.  
\- Изначальное ЗЛО – поправляет меня голос.


	6. Глава шестая

\- А почему… - вопрос замирает у меня в горле, потому что шаман освобождает запястья Истребительницы, но одевает ей на шею широкий ошейник, и я уже не помню, о чем хотел спросить.   
\- Что-то тебе напоминает? – хихикает мой голос.  
\- Ага, - с ним не стоит долго приходить в себя от очередного потрясения, - оказывается, это у нее генетическая месть – надевать поводок на всех без разбору. А у тебя роковая страсть – вползать в женское тело через любые отверстия. А причем здесь я? Решил сменить ориентацию?  
\- Ты ничего не понял, вампир! – раздраженно гремит голос.  
\- Почему же, понял. Я ненавижу Африку, чтоб ее черти взяли!!!  
И с этими словами все расплывается перед моими глазами: исчезает Истребительница с ошейником на шее, ее черный наблюдатель, камни, песок, знойный воздух…  
Я стою в холле «Гипериона», задумчиво пялясь на рисунок на мраморной плитке. Упс, вот это замечтался! Или заснул? Но где же тогда мой стул? И где столпившаяся вокруг Лорна компания? Да, собственно, где дырка в стойке, которую проделал демон своим кратковременным перелетом? Что, черт побери, здесь происходит?!  
\- Спайк… - удивленно глазеет на меня вынырнувший из-за стойки Лорн.  
\- Ну? – я пытаюсь пройти мимо, но зеленый преграждает мне дорогу. Из офиса, радостно голося, выбегает Фред.  
\- Где тебя носило?   
\- Что случилось?  
\- Что с тобой произошло?   
\- Почему ты здесь?  
\- А где ты был?  
Что-то слишком много вопросов даже для демона-болтуна и женщины, помешанной на Планте.   
\- Что значит, где носило? Я-то все время был здесь, а вот вы все куда подевались?  
Мы несколько секунд молча смотрим друг на друга, понимая, что мы все чего-то не понимаем.  
\- Спайк, - мягко начинает Лорн. – Тебя не было почти три недели, и я интересуюсь, где ты был…  
\- Что!? Сколько?! Ты шутишь?!  
Демон хмыкает. Фред подтверждающе кивает.  
\- Ничего себе шутки! Ты бы видел Ангела…  
О, Господи! Три недели!!!  
\- Э-э-э, подожди-ка, - Лорн перехватывает меня за руку, останавливая мой рывок в сторону лестницы. – Сначала я тебе кое-что расскажу…  
\- Что-то с Ангелом?  
\- Уже нет.  
Я сейчас его укушу!   
\- Ну?!  
Видимо у меня такое лицо, что зеленомордый и Фред начинают тарахтеть со скоростью пулемета, перебивая друг дружку.  
\- В общем, когда ты растворился прямо на наших глазах…  
Я сделал что?  
\- …Ангел впал в такое расстройство…  
Представляю.  
\- …А тут Уэсли нашел способ, как убить рогатого…  
Не представляю.  
\- …Он предложил освободить Ангелуса…  
ЧТО?! Совсем ополоумели, ни на минуту нельзя оставить одних!  
\- … у которого в прошлом были какие-то делишки с этим монстром, чтобы тот его убил…  
Нет, ну вы только подумайте!!! Офигительный план!!! Ладно, они тут все идиоты, но Ангел-то куда смотрел?!  
Примерно так я и формулирую свой следующий вопрос.  
\- А Ангелу все было по барабану! – радостно сообщает Лорн. – Он бы согласился, даже если бы ему предложили превратиться в большую зеленую жабу и плеваться в рогатого до полной деморализации последнего!  
Я снова делаю рывок в сторону лестницы, но цепкая зеленая ручонка все еще не отпускает меня. Ладно, проясним ситуацию до конца.  
\- Убил?  
\- Убить-то убил… - хмыкает Лорн.  
\- Но… - осторожно интересуюсь я, полный нехороших предчувствий.  
\- Но тут куда-то пропала душа Ангела, - бодро сообщает Фред.  
Предчувствие меня не обмануло.  
\- Но потом ее нашли.  
Филиал сумасшедшего дома.  
\- А главная злодейка у нас, оказывается, Корделия!  
Не филиал, главный корпус.  
\- И тут Уэсли приволок какую-то девицу, отрекомендовал ее Истребительницей…  
\- Баффи?!  
\- Нет. Фэйт.  
Ааа. Психушка для маньяков-убийц. Я был прав.  
\- Она быстренько приволокла Ангелуса, приехавшая из Саннидейла рыжая ведьма присобачила ему душу и крупно вломила Корделии. Не понимаю, что это на Корди нашло? Неужели это на нее беременность так подействовала?  
Так. Фэйт. Уиллоу. Беременная Корделия. Апокалипсис уже был, а я опять все пропустил, шляясь как доктор Айболит по Африке? Впрочем, тут не было Баффи, так что и апокалипсиса, стало быть, тоже.  
\- В общем, душу Ангелу вернули… - снова затягивает Лорн.  
\- Но… - я опять лезу на рожон, с большим опасением ожидая продолжения их злоключений.  
\- Но тут нагрянула какая-то пронырливая девица, тоже назвавшаяся Истребительницей…   
Мама дорогая!!!  
\- … с целым эскортом телохранителей, одетых почему-то в военную форму…  
\- И что? – с ужасом интересуюсь я, оглядываясь по сторонам: отель вроде бы цел, Ангел, по их словам, тоже…  
\- Она спрашивала про тебя, но, узнав, что ты пропал, явно расстроилась и, пошарив для проверки по отелю, убралась восвояси.  
\- А Ангел что? – снова ощутив противный комок в груди, спрашиваю я.  
\- А он даже не вышел из своей комнаты. Переживал из-за подвигов своего альтер-эго.  
\- Просто спросил из-за двери, есть ли новости о тебе, и послал всех к черту, когда услышал, что нет.  
О мой Бог! Не знаю, что потрясло меня больше: что он не вышел к Баффи или что он не вышел, потому что это не я…  
\- Он вообще теперь такой потерянный. Стал такой молчаливый…  
Еще больше?!  
\- …ест с неохотой…  
Еще меньше?!  
\- …он теперь почти не выходит из своей комнаты…  
\- А вам я советую туда не заходить хотя бы ближайшие два часа!!!  
С этим воплем я наконец-то освобождаюсь от зеленомордого гестаповца и темноволосой идиотки и пулей взлетаю вверх по лестнице. Я проношусь по коридору и одним рывком распахиваю дверь комнаты Ангела. Он ничком валяется прямо в одежде на кровати, даже не пытаясь как-то отреагировать на то, что кто-то вломился к нему в комнату.  
\- Ангел!  
Он поднимает голову с подушки, и - клянусь! - я вижу уже подсыхающие дорожки от слез на его щеках.  
\- Спайк?!  
Мы встречаемся где-то на середине. Он вцепляется в меня так, что мои ребра начинают трещать под его сокрушающим захватом.  
\- Ты… ты…  
\- Конечно я, Ангел! Ты сейчас меня раздавишь… - с трудом выдавливаю я из себя.  
\- Да я тебя сейчас просто убью! – вопит Ангел, но размыкает железные объятья, зато начинает трясти меня как грушу за плечи. – Где ты был?! Мы тут просто…  
\- Да наслышан я уже про ваши подвиги, - отбрыкиваясь, бросаю я, начиная повышать голос. – Ты совсем ума лишился? Ты позволил вернуть Ангелуса?   
\- А какая была разница? – орет он в ответ. – Уже было все равно!!!  
\- А если бы я вернулся, а тут – Ангелус?! – еще громче воплю я.  
\- О Господи, ты вернулся!!! – ревет этот придурок и залепляет мне рот своими губами, прежде чем я успеваю высказать ему все, что я еще думаю по этому поводу.

* * *

Резкий стук в дверь, заставляет меня вздрогнуть и оторваться от моего увлекательного занятия: я сижу на персиковой заднице и пальцем вывожу всякие похабные словечки на его спине. Ангел довольно пыхтит и пытается их отгадывать. Получается плохо.   
\- Сосредоточься, Персик, – в который раз приказываю я, и тут раздается этот мерзкий громогласный стук.  
Я смотрю на будильник: прошло ровно два часа с тех пор, как я покинул холл.   
\- Ангел, они всегда так пунктуальны, черт бы их побрал? – спрашиваю я нашего разомлевшего босса, но слышу в ответ только какое-то невнятное бормотание. Однако следующий стук в дверь, приводит его в состояние боевой готовности, и я кубарем скатываюсь с него, потому как этот не в меру резвый придурок уже несется к двери, на ходу напяливая халат.  
\- Что? – он высовывает голову в коридор, а мне до жути хочется пнуть его под торчащую задницу. Но не будем подрывать его авторитет перед подчиненными.   
\- У вас все в порядке, Ангел? – заискивающий голос Лорна. – Мы немного волнуемся: сначала вы орали друг на друга, потом кричали вместе, потом ломали мебель, а теперь такая странная тишина…  
\- У нас все нормально, - мученически отчитывается мой увалень, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
Ну все, хватит. Хочу уединения! Не хочу, чтобы нам мешали глупыми вопросами!  
\- Собирайся, Ангел! Мы кое-куда едем!  
Я соскакиваю с кровати, втаскиваю его за плечо в комнату и захлопываю дверь, чуть не прищемив чей-то любопытный зеленый нос.   
\- Одевайся, Персик! Я кое-что придумал.  
\- Но, Спайк…  
\- Ни слова больше! – раздраженно шиплю я, натягивая джинсы.   
Он стоит посреди комнаты и, нахмурившись, смотрит на меня. А мое раздражение снова сменяется щемящей нежностью.  
\- Доверься мне, а? - я протягиваю Ангелу его брюки. – Просто поехали со мной. Здесь не далеко, – и он сдается.  
Мы проскальзываем через холл, быстро спускаемся в гараж. Ангел садится за руль, и я тычу пальцем в то место на карте, где желаю оказаться. Ангел просто кивает, и еще через несколько минут машина мчит нас по ночным пустынным улочкам, выруливая на скоростное шоссе и увозя подальше от города, его пыли, его проблем, его жителей.  
Мы молчим, хотя слишком многое не сказано, но сейчас еще не время. Не время думать, анализировать и даже разговаривать. Время чувствовать. Три недели для него и несколько минут для меня. Время уравновесить этот счет.   
Дорога сворачивает к океану и совсем скоро теряется в песке. Ангел выключает зажигание и вопросительно смотрит на меня.  
\- Идем, - шепчу я и вылезаю из салона. В такой тишине хочется только шептать, чтобы не нарушать монотонный шум прибоя, чтобы услышать скрип песка под ногами, чтобы не потревожить лунный свет, качающийся на черной глади воды.  
\- Спайк, как ты нашел это место? Оно… Оно прекрасно, - шепчет подошедший сзади Ангел, обвивая меня руками.  
\- Я знаю.  
Я многое теперь знаю, Ангел, и кое-что начинаю понимать. Но это абсолютно не касается этого места. Здесь только ты и я, наблюдающие за пеной прибоя, искрящейся бриллиантовой крошкой.  
\- Здесь так тихо, так неправдоподобно тихо, - зачарованно шепчет Ангел.  
\- Может, мы немного нарушим эту тишину, а, Ангел? – я поворачиваюсь и смотрю в его черные глаза. - Искупаемся? Давай, нас тут никто не увидит. – Я отступаю из его рук и провокационно добавляю: - Догоняй!  
Я разворачиваюсь и бегу к океану, сбрасывая с себя одежду, потом ныряю, кажется, прямо в ту самую лунную дорожку, мерцающую на океанских волнах. Несколько сильных гребков, и я останавливаюсь, переворачиваюсь на спину и замираю, глядя в темное, звездное небо. Говорят, эти ощущения подобны невесомости.   
\- Неправда.  
Ну, почему, почему даже здесь? Почему именно сейчас?!  
\- Отстань. Сегодня я не в настроении для еще одной беседы с тобой.  
\- Да неужели? А если я сделаю так?  
Передо мной возникает не надоевшее мне до судорог за эти дни мое отражение, а лицо Ангела с нелепой прической и бархатными глазами. Вот только улыбка подкачала. Эта определенно улыбка Ангелуса, не Ангела. Хм. Он и впрямь быстро учится.  
\- Что надо?   
Я чертовски от него устал. Я устал от картинок, которые он мне показывает. Я устал от его недомолвок. Я устал от этого придурка!!!  
\- Да так, просто присматриваю за тем, что мне нравится. Ты счастлив?  
Он чуть наклоняет голову и смотрит на меня с той самой улыбкой, на которую не имеет никакого права! Лучше бы он продолжал ухмыляться, как Ангелус.  
\- Был счастлив, пока тебя не увидел.  
\- Смешно. А знаешь, я мог бы сделать так, чтобы он вечно был с тобой, обожал тебя, боготворил тебя, молился на тебя…  
Я устало ухмыляюсь.  
\- Знаешь, я и сам могу это сделать.  
\- Да. Пока новый враг не появится у него на горизонте. И он не бросит тебя ради людей. Снова.  
Я чувствую, как начинает предательски дрожать нижняя губа моего упрямо сжатого рта. Чертов ублюдок!  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Я-то заткнусь, но что это изменит? Хочешь, ему позвонят прямо сейчас, и он рванет в ЛА, спасать очередных незнакомцев?  
Только не сейчас. Я многое могу вынести. Но иногда, как говорил Ангел, всем нужно дышать. Мне нужно вздохнуть, чтобы снова почувствовать себя сильным. И если сейчас он удерет от меня по тревожному звонку, клянусь, я поднимусь на крышу этого долбаного отеля, потому как у меня больше нет сил…  
\- Не нужно. Пожалуйста. Не сегодня. Я был с тобой гребаных три недели. И прошу всего одну ночь взамен.  
Он, прищурившись, смотрит на меня. Читает мысли? Проводит экстренную диагностику физического состояния? Плевать. Лишь бы ушел.  
\- Ух ты, какие мы сегодня вежливые… Ладно, цени мою доброту: сегодня вас никто не потревожит, но только сегодня!  
Я откидываюсь на волны, чувствуя соленые брызги на лице, и смотрю на желтый надкушенный диск, парящий в темном небе. Такая неправдоподобно яркая луна. Не от этого ли режущего света слезятся мои глаза?  
\- О чем задумался, Спайк?  
Я поднимаю голову и вижу подплывшего ко мне Ангела. Я никогда их не перепутаю. Даже не притрагиваясь к нему, не ощущая его под своими руками, я твердо могу отделить ЭТОГО Ангела от его бестелесной копии. Тому никогда не срисовать выражение этих глаз. Он никогда не сможет изобразить эти золотистые искорки, которые зажигаются в них, когда настоящий Ангел смотрит на меня.  
\- Ангел? Ты все-таки решился поплавать? Хорошо.  
\- Не смог устоять перед тобой, купающемся в лунном свете.  
Он смущенно улыбается.  
\- Хм, затасканная метафора. *Господи, как же мне не хватало его затасканных метафор! *  
\- Знаю, прости.  
\- Может, не будем сегодня разговаривать?  
Я подплываю к нему и обвиваю ногами за талию, откидываясь всем телом на ласковые волны. Он оправдывает мои ожидания и входит в меня под тихий успокаивающий шепот волн.  
\- Спайк?  
\- Да?  
\- Сколько же в тебе красоты… Почему я не замечал этого раньше?  
Я приподнимаюсь, обхватываю руками его плечи и застываю, глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Потому что раньше ты признавал только красоту боли.  
\- Когда ты успел стать таким мудрым? Знал бы ты, как я жалею о годах, проведенных без тебя, этих ужасных, наполненных болью и раскаянием…  
\- Ангел? – зарываясь руками в его мокрые волосы, я безумно хочу сказать ему только одно слово, одно слово, прежде чем начну двигаться, и он окончательно потеряет способность задавать глупые вопросы.  
\- Да?  
\- Ангел… Заткнись!

* * *

На рассвете мы вваливаемся в холл отеля. Меня трясет от холода, потому что одежда, натянутая прямо на мокрое тело, еще не высохла. Не помогло даже то, что мы несколько раз останавливались по дороге, чтобы согреться. Потом все равно приходилось натягивать мокрые шмотки на разгоряченное тело.  
Мы пытаемся тихонько прошмыгнуть через холл, хотя кто будет бодрствовать в пять часов утра? Оказывается, есть такие извращенцы.  
\- Ангел? – из-за стойки поднимается сонный Уэсли.  
-Что случилось?   
Мой мокрый, замерзший, почти засыпающий на ходу Хмурый Мститель вновь готов придти на помощь. Но, кажется, идти далеко не придется.  
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Теперь да, Уэс. Теперь, да, - мягко улыбаясь, произносит Ангел, и, положив руку на плечо англичанину, доверительно советует: - Иди спать, Уэсли, нам всем нужно отдохнуть. Все проблемы мы оставим на завтра.  
Уэсли согласно кивает, потом смотрит на меня. Что это случилось с господином обвинителем? Чего это он такой смирный?  
\- Я рад, что ты вернулся, Спайк.   
С этими словами доморощенная Мэри Поппинс удаляется куда-то по коридору, а я, открыв рот, пялюсь ему вслед.   
Ангел откровенно доволен моим изумлением.  
\- Пойдем спать, - он обнимает меня за плечи и ведет к лестнице.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал, Ангел? Оттрахал или запытал?  
\- Спайк!  
\- Ну, ладно, ладно… И все-таки?  
\- Он всего лишь понял, насколько ты для меня важен. Уэсли очень хороший друг.  
\- Чересчур ревнивый друг!  
\- Может быть, - самодовольно ухмыляется Ангел.   
Самовлюбленный придурок!  
\- Мне кажется, следует сначала отогреться в горячей воде.  
Поправка: самовлюбленный, озабоченный придурок! Ну весь в меня!   
\- Ну, раз уж без горячей воды согреться не получилось… - мои руки забираются под его рубашку, и я спиной припечатываю его к двери в комнату.   
Он рукой пытается нашарить за спиной ручку, и когда ему это удается, мы вваливаемся в комнату, одной кучей падая на ковер, продолжая сдирать друг с друга одежду …

* * *

Что может выгнать из кровати двух повернутых друг на друге вампиров, спавших всего часа три-четыре? Правильно, только голод.   
Я бросаю в микроволновку два пакета, с трудом подавляя желание вцепиться зубами в третий, прямо в холодный. Ангел тихонько хихикает, наблюдая за мной. Я хмыкаю и засовываю на разогрев третий тоже. Захлопываю дверцу, немного думаю, и добавляю четвертый.   
\- Жадина, - ласково произносит Ангел.  
\- Ни фига подобного! Я нормальный голодный вампир!  
С трудом дождавшись сигнала, я вытаскиваю вожделенное питье и аккуратно разливаю в две кружки. Первая порция проглатывается в мгновение ока, и он еще что-то будет говорить о моей жадности? Сам хорош! Вторая цедится медленными, маленькими глотками, наполняя силой, пробуждая, насыщая…  
Он подходит ко мне сзади и обнимает за поясницу. Его нос смешно тычется в мою шею. Я делаю еще один глоток и трусь о его голову щекой.  
\- Знаешь, Спайк, ты действительно изменился.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Ты… повзрослел, ну, не знаю, стал серьезнее, что ли.  
Я усмехаюсь.  
\- А разве ты не этого всегда хотел? Чтобы я перестал доставать тебя, раздражать тебя, смущать тебя.  
\- Да. Нет.  
Оба слова звучат так быстро, что почти не понятно, какое из них он произнес первым. Я поворачиваюсь в его руках.  
\- Так да или нет? – насмешливо спрашиваю я.  
\- Я… не знаю, Спайк, – окончательно теряется он. – Ты – это всегда ты, но…  
\- Но ты всегда ждешь, что я вот-вот нарисую детальную картину маслом перед твоими друзьями, чем мы занимаемся каждой ночью или заставлю тебя краснеть перед важными клиентами, по поводу Персика или Пуфа?  
Он виновато смотрит на меня, но не отводит взгляд.  
\- Да. Но мое «но» было не к тому… Иногда я действительно скучаю по тому шумному, непоседливому Дитя…  
Я вопрошающе заглядываю ему в лицо, неужели я не ослышался? Мой хмурый Творец сожалеет, что его Дитя повзрослело?   
\- Знаешь, Ангел, я всерьез начинаю подозревать в тебе склонность к педофилии!  
Он смотрит на меня, и легкая улыбка начинается в его глазах, потом чуть кривятся губы, потом он ухмыляется, и через несколько секунд мы смеемся во весь голос, глядя друг на друга.  
Все еще улыбаясь, он взъерошивает мне волосы на затылке, потом его ладонь мягко скользит на мою щеку. Большим пальцем он начинает гладить нижнюю губу моего смеющегося рта, и вместо смеха у меня вырывается сдавленный стон. Его глаза темнеют, когда он приближает свое лицо к моему лицу.  
\- Ангел, - шепчет тот неприлично огромный кусище моего рационального мышления, которому положено быть не больше горошины, - здесь не самое удобное место для…  
\- Для чего? – он еще сильнее притягивает меня к себе.  
\- Сюда в любую минуту может кто-нибудь зайти.  
\- Значит, пусть не заходят без стука.  
Он наступает на меня, заставляя пятиться.   
\- Ангел, мы можем их не услышать…  
Я упираюсь поясницей в стол.   
\- Значит, не услышим…  
Черт побери, кажется, он действительно так устал от рациональности, что готов примерить на себя мою обычную роль. Под его нажимом я опускаюсь спиной на дубовую столешницу. Последняя попытка, хотя мне уже плевать, кто и когда может нас услышать.  
\- Ангел, ты можешь их не увидеть…  
\- Все, что я хочу увидеть, я уже вижу – тебя. Все, что я хочу услышать, я уже слышу – твой стон. И я хочу слышать его снова и снова…  
\- Ангел! Ты - сумасшедший!  
\- Абсолютно! – с готовностью соглашается он.  
Бля, это была моя последняя целая футболка!!!

* * *

\- Черт, уже почти полдень!  
Ангел потягивается и на секунду замирает на кровати. И я знаю, что через мгновение он уже сорвется с места и понесется, хлопая крыльями, спасать мир.  
\- Ангел, а когда у тебя в последний раз был выходной?   
Мой вопрос сбивает его в прыжке, как меткий выстрел, и он снова падает на кровать, изумленно пялясь на меня.  
\- Выходной?  
\- Ну да. Выходной, уикенд, праздник, черт побери! Все твои служащие отдыхают хоть раз в неделю. А ты?  
\- А что я? - глупо переспрашивает он.  
\- Ты тоже можешь отдохнуть!  
Я тянусь к телефону на тумбочке, а Ангел, подперев голову рукой, внимательно наблюдает за моими действиями.  
Я набираю местный номер. Трубку в офисе берет Фред.  
\- О… Спайк! Доброе утро!  
\- Ага, сегодня очень доброе утро! У Ангела выходной.   
\- Что?! – ее изумлению, кажется, нет предела.  
\- Вы-ход-ной, - по слогам диктую я, - как у тебя по четвергам, например.  
\- А… понятно…  
\- Отлично. Рад за тебя. Кстати, у меня тоже.  
Минутное сопение в трубке. Я усмехаюсь.  
\- А если…  
\- А если не случиться второго всемирного потопа, то рабочий день для нас начнется завтра. Ладно?  
\- Ладно… - бормочет вконец деморализованная Фред.  
Я кладу трубку и, выгнув бровь, смотрю на Ангела.  
\- Что? Ты с чем-то не согласен? Ну, что?!  
Он улыбается.  
\- А знаешь, это приятно.  
\- Что приятно? – осторожно спрашиваю я.  
\- Что ты решил за нас обоих.  
Его пальцы мягко касаются моей щеки. Вот это да! Я ожидал нытья на тему: «А как же мир во всем мире», а он…  
\- Тебе правда понравилось? – я изумлен не меньше Фред.  
\- Ага, - его пальцы зарываются в мои волосы, и он притягивает мою голову к своей голове, почти соприкасаясь лбами. – Может, ты придумаешь что-нибудь еще?  
Я смотрю в его хитрющие глаза и мягко выскальзываю из-под его руки. Все, что ты захочешь, Ангел. Я нагибаюсь к его шее, оставляя на ней влажный след. И когда он запрокидывает голову, мягко прикусываю ее зубами. Неострыми человеческими зубами на том месте, где должна биться голубая жилка. Он разочарованно стонет. Подожди, Персик! Какой ты нетерпеливый! Еще не время. Я вылизываю ямочку на ключице, легонько покусывая кожу. Он шипит и пытается снова притянуть мою голову к своей шее. Не-а. Я же сказал, не так быстро. Я опускаюсь ниже, рисуя языком влажные узоры на его груди. Он дышит так, как будто действительно вынужден дышать. Черт! О-бо-жа-ю!   
Обожаю, когда он так выгибается от моих прикосновений, обожаю, когда он сдавленно вскрикивает, едва мои зубы смыкаются на его соске, обожаю эту дрожь, которая сотрясает все его сильное тело, когда мой язык доходит до его живота. И обожаю то, что он заставляет меня дрожать вместе с ним.  
Я рисую круги на его животе. Мммммм… Красивый животик, сладкий животик… Я слегка прикусываю податливую кожу, просто чтобы проверить свое последнее утверждение. Кровь маленькой капелькой показывается из ранки. Кровь Сира – изысканнейший деликатес, и я не собираюсь расходовать его попусту. Я по-хозяйски притягиваю его к себе за талию и начинаю вылизывать этот источник удовольствия, а если, попутно я уделяю некоторое внимание чьему-то совершенному пупку или защемляю зубами медовую кожу – кому какое дело? Кто считает? Упс, похоже я слишком увлекся: медвежонок заворочался и… хихикает?! Да быть того не может! Темный Мститель, Бэтмен Лос-Анжелеса не может хихикать по определению! Хмурствовать – да, в этом он просто не подражаем, но смеяться и отбрыкиваться от моих щекочущих прикосновений... А кстати, хорошая идея. Я порочно усмехаюсь и начинаю щекотать его со всей дури.  
Ребята, вы видели как хохочет и отбрыкивается, словно младенец двухсот пятидесятилетний, весом под 200 фунтов демон? Нет? Ну, тогда вы прожили зря свою жизнь. Такие моменты не забываются, но бережно складываются в копилку памяти, чтобы остаться с вами навеки. Я бросаю дурачиться и набрасываюсь на него с поцелуями. Его кожа горит под моими губами, и хотя я люблю звук его смеха, его стоны мне нравятся больше.   
…Мой, теперь мой, только мой, у меня никогда не было столь…  
НЕТ!!! На этот раз нет! Никого больше не пущу под свое одеяло!!! Я в бешенстве соскакиваю с постели и несусь на кухню. Там я со всего размаху впечатываю в стенку кулак, и боль от удара и осыпающаяся штукатурка отрезвляют меня.   
\- Убирайся вон из моей головы!!!!! – в бешенстве ору я.   
\- Как скажешь, – шепчет этот подтянувшийся за мной в кухню придурок, и в самом деле собирается свалить. Нет, ну где вы еще видели такого идиота?  
\- А ну стой! – ору я и буквально запрыгиваю ему на руки. В том, что Голубь такой здоровенный, есть определенные преимущества.  
\- Куда это ты собрался, а?  
\- Ну, ты же сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы я был у тебя в голове…  
\- Ангел, – свирепея, шиплю я. – Ты у меня не в голове, ты у меня в печенках сидишь.   
\- Но тогда о ком ты…  
Но ему не суждено закончить фразу. Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто сможет говорить, после того, как я начинаю тереться об него всем телом. Вот и Пуф спекся в полпинка и утащил меня в спальню, чтобы отыметь всеми известными ему способами, пока у меня снова не испортилось настроение. Зря беспокоился. Я вовсе не собирался улизнуть или еще чего. Просто не готов делить его с кем-то… Пусть даже этот кто-то исключительно бесплотен и любит просто подглядывать.  
Ну да! Я исключительно моногамен! А кто без недостатков? 

* * *

Я сажусь на кровати, скрещивая ноги.  
\- Я понял, Ангел.  
\- Что ты понял? – он внимательно смотрит на меня.  
\- Я не хочу умирать за тебя. Я раньше совсем этого не понимал… - я не сразу замечаю, как темнеет его лицо, и хмурятся брови. – Я почему-то считал, что любовь, это когда… Что? Что-то не так?  
И тут до меня доходит, насколько нелепо я только что высказал свою мысль.  
\- Ох, черт. Все не так, Ангел. Сейчас объясню, – я беру в руки его ладонь и переплетаю свои пальцы с его пальцами. – Когда я был рядом с Баффи, мне хотелось умереть за нее. Понимаешь?  
Он согласно кивает, но его лицо все так же напряжено.  
\- Я хотел стать частью ее жизни, но при этом все время доказывал ей, что хочу за нее умереть. Я не пытался делиться с ней своими проблемами, потому что ей это было не нужно, а я не хотел лишний раз ее напрягать. Именно с этого я и начал наши с тобой отношения, - он согласно кивает. – Я не хотел становиться еще одной твоей проблемой, Ангел.  
\- Проблемой? Ты?  
\- Подожди, дай я скажу, пока опять не сбился. Так вот, ты помог мне понять самое главное: рядом с тобой я хочу жить. Я умру за тебя, если придется, но я хочу с тобой жить!   
Он садится на кровати, оказываясь со мной лицом к лицу.  
\- Поэтому я хочу все тебе рассказать. Все, что знаю, все, что понял, все, что со мной происходит. Я хочу разделить свою жизнь с тобой.  
Он мягко отнимает у меня свою руку и берет мое лицо в ладони. И по тому, как теплеют его глаза, я понимаю, что мне удалось достаточно связно изложить свою только что осмысленную жизненную философию.   
\- Я давно был готов выслушать тебя.  
\- Я знаю, Ангел, но я пришел к этому только сейчас…  
И я начинаю рассказывать ему о событиях последних месяцев. Медленно, обстоятельно, не поднимая на него глаз. Мне страшно. Я принял решение, но вот насколько оно правильное, я увижу немного погодя. Когда закончу свой монолог, только изредка нарушаемый его вопросами. Мой бесконечный монолог, конец которого еще не прописан.   
\- Ну, вот. Теперь ты знаешь все, что знаю я. Что ты собираешься с этим делать?  
Ангел несколько секунд задумчиво молчит.  
-Тьма, пожирающая все живое… Вот о чем говорил Лорн.  
\- А откуда Лорн…?  
\- Он видит будущее поющего человека. Ты напевал.  
Да уж. Намурлыкал будь здоров. Так вот почему он все время пытался меня подбить на вокальное выступление!  
Ангел несколько мгновений молчит, потом, сползая с кровати, бросает:  
\- Одевайся!  
Что? Он увидел насколько это серьезно и решил не ввязываться? Моя проблема оказалась для него слишком крепким орешком? Он тоже, как Джо, даст мне денег и выставит вон, разбираться с собой где-нибудь подальше от густо населенных мест?  
\- Чего ты так испугался? – он взволнованно смотрит на меня. – Нам надо спуститься вниз и поговорить с остальными. Идти против тьмы вдвоем, все равно, что сражаться с ветряными мельницами. А я не Дон Кихот.  
\- Точно. Ты – Бэтмен! – ворчу я, не отрывая от него изумленного взгляда. Так что он считает нужным пояснить:  
\- Я тоже кое-что понял за время общения с тобой. Не отказывай в помощи другим, но и не отказывайся от нее сам. Тьма - это слишком серьезно, чтобы тыркаться как слепым котятам в ее потемках. Существуют друзья, чтобы помочь тебе найти свет…  
\- … в конце туннеля, который окажется поездом, – привычно дополняю я, но, тем не менее, одеваюсь, и иду за ним вниз, в холл отеля.  
Черт. Это уже не инквизиция, а настоящий военный совет. Занявший председательское место Ангел, рассевшиеся вокруг стола остальные. И я среди них. Никто не посадил меня на отдельное место, отгородив заборчиком, как зачумленного. И кандалов пока не видно. Все серьезны. Кажется, никто из них даже не нервничает, хотя прекрасно осознают что то, с чем они столкнулись на сей раз, ни в какое сравнение не идет даже с легионом рогатых. Все спокойны и сосредоточены, кроме меня. Только меня колбасит не по-детски. Я мну в руках сигарету, и только поймав сочувствующий взгляд Ангела, соображаю, что раскрошил уже пол пачки прямо на пол.   
\- Выпей, лапочка, и не волнуйся ты так, - перед моим носом вырисовывается зеленая рука со стаканом виски. Щедрый демон плеснул чуть ли не до верху. Я делаю пару глотков, и отставляю стакан. И правда полегчало. Но повода напиться я еще не нахожу.   
\- Уиллоу могла бы нам серьезно помочь, - произносит Уэсли.  
\- Я не уверен, что мы сможем воспользоваться ее помощью, - с сожалением произносит Ангел.   
\- Ангел, если она может помочь, не время думать о последствиях визита кого-либо из саннидейльцев для Спайка...   
\- Уэсли, да причем здесь последствия для Спайка? Как мне кажется, в тот раз она не сказала Баффи, куда и зачем она едет. Так что в этом смысле, все в порядке. Но… Ты же ее видел. Теперь она сама - часть тьмы. Она держит ее под контролем ценой невероятных усилий, и мы не имеем права «раскачивать ее лодку», – устало говорит Ангел. – Так что, к сожалению, она нам не помощник.  
Все уныло пялятся перед собой, совершенно не видя никакого направления для решения моей, нет, теперь общей проблемы.   
\- Ну что ж, - подводит черту Ангел. – Начнем искать. У тебя это чертовски хорошо получается, Уэсли. Мы все тебе поможем.  
Черт, вот это облизал, так облизал! Уэсли теперь готов взрыть носом все библиотеки мира! Но он действительно – лучший, и Ангел ему поможет. Сбылась мечта Мэри Поппинс: подул попутный ветер в спину.   
Все согласно кивают и начинают разбредаться. Уэсли громогласно строит планы компьютерных раскопок. Фред горит желанием запустить пальцы в клавиатуру. Ганн, на всякий случай, отправляется чистить оружие. Зеленый по дороге заруливает к бару, наверное, набраться храбрости перед общением с монитором, отягощенным системным блоком. А мы остаемся вдвоем и молчим.  
Наконец, я не выдерживаю.  
\- Ну? Это слишком серьезно, Ангел? Ты действительно думаешь, что нам удастся с этим справиться?  
\- Конечно, - твердо говорит он, не поворачивая ко мне головы.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Ангел. И скажи мне это, глядя в глаза, - ласково произношу я. Он медленно поворачивается и еще медленнее поднимает глаза, встречаясь со мной взглядом. Я невесело усмехаюсь.   
\- Ты никогда не умел лгать, Ангел.   
Он снова опускает взгляд.  
\- Не переживай ты так, Персик! Я уже большой мальчик, чтобы встретиться с реальностью лицом к лицу.   
\- Но я… Я не хочу тебя потерять, Спайк. Опять. Не хочу. Не могу. Слишком много потерь. Вот о чем та крылатая тварь говорила! У меня есть, что терять! Но только не сейчас, только не тебя. С меня хватит!  
Кажется, сейчас я увижу продолжение той самой истерики, которую пропустил, шляясь три недели по Африке. Нет, Персик, не позволю!  
Я срываюсь с места и обвиваю его руками.  
\- Я еще здесь, Ангел, не смей со мной прощаться! Я все еще здесь!  
Он вздрагивает и крепко прижимает меня к себе.  
\- Прости, ты прав. Ты здесь, со мной, и это самое главное.  
\- Да, но что мы будем делать дальше, Ангел?  
\- Жить! Здесь, сейчас, одним днем…  
\- Как будто завтра может не быть… - тихо шепчу я.  
\- Как будто завтра может не быть… - эхом повторяет Ангел, еще крепче прижимая меня к себе.   
Я замираю в его руках, пытаясь принять то, что так не хочется осознавать, а его пальцы начинают мягко поглаживать мою спину. Сначала очень успокаивающе, потом предлагая, пробуждая, провоцируя.  
\- Ангел, мы в офисе, - считает нужным напомнить мой неуместно повзрослевший разум.  
\- Здесь и сейчас, - ухмыляется Ангел. – У нас теперь новая жизненная позиция. Помнишь?  
Я вскидываю голову и смотрю в его шальные глаза. О да, Персик нашел себе оправдание быть сексуальным маньяком!  
\- Спинным мозгом чую, ты не дашь мне об этом забыть!  
\- У тебя всегда была чертовски развитая интуиция, - бормочет этот сорвавшийся с цепи вампир, мягко покусывая мою шею.   
Да, на здоровье, Персик! Сегодня на мне твоя футболка!

* * *

Несколько последующих дней оставили у меня очень странное воспоминание. С одной стороны, я никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким нужным, любимым, желанным. Я чувствовал каждый его жест, каждую мысль, каждое движение души. А с другой стороны – скользить по лезвию бритвы не очень приятное ощущение. Жизнь на надрыве, даже с Ангелом, никогда не принесет того умиротворения, которое каждый раз пытаешься найти в объятиях любимого существа.   
Кажется, мы превратили жизнь окружающих нас людей в ад. Потому как каждую свободную минуту, мы пользуемся возможностью хотя бы просто дотронуться друг до друга. А уж если посчастливится найти свободный уголок…  
Ангел ведет себя, как совершенно невменяемый идиот. А мне так хочется, чтобы он запомнил меня прежним - безрассудным кретином, которого сам же создал, сам стеснялся, но так страстно желал видеть рядом с собой. Поэтому я играю в его игру. И мне не приходится слишком вживаться в роль. Просто чуть-чуть ослабить ту внутреннюю узду, которую я сам же на себя одел.   
Люди сначала не понимают, что происходит с их хмурым и уравновешенным другом. Уэсли пребывает в тихом ужасе, после того, как ему посчастливилось застукать нас в гостиной. Ганн сердито хмыкает, когда Ангел в очередной раз вызывает меня из офиса в коридор якобы по неотложному делу.  
Но и нас, и их немного отрезвляет тихий и очень серьезный голос Фред, который я слышу за закрывшейся дверью.  
\- Оставь их, Чарльз. Для них каждый день, как последний…  
И он замолкает. А мы начинаем вести себя более благоразумно. Хотя, разве что-то может остановить двух одержимых друг другом вампиров, когда раскачивающийся над ними меча вот-вот сорвется вниз?

* * *

В очередной раз оттолкнув не в меру разгулявшегося Персика, я, смеясь, выскакиваю в коридор, на ходу застегивая на себе эту педиковскую рубашку. Разумеется, Персик вылетает следом за мной, и через несколько шагов снова обхватывает меня руками.  
\- Попался! – победно смеется он.  
\- Посмотрим! – хохочу я.  
Ха! Я делаю подножку и, не оглядываясь на грохот за спиной, бегу вперед. И слышу, как в холле Лорн кому-то говорит:  
\- Спайк, еще спит… И Ангел тоже еще не проснулся…  
\- Мы уже проснулись, дорогой!  
За моей спиной растет бегемотоподобный топот, но я уже успел вылететь на лестничную площадку. Я опускаю глаза вниз и резко останавливаюсь.  
В холле, задрав головы, стоят Лорн и… Баффи.  
Моя улыбка начинает тускнеть, и тут со всего размаха в меня врезается огромный, хохочущий Ангел. Одним клубком мы пролетаем до перил. Меня перегибает через них, но Ангел успевает и подхватить меня, и уцепиться другой рукой за перила.   
\- Ты чего так резко остановился? – спрашивает он и тут понимает, что у нас вроде как немая сцена. И тоже смотрит в холл. И его смех тоже замолкает.  
А Баффи смотрит на нас. Внимательно, серьезно.  
Я словно вижу со стороны ту картину, которую мы из себя сейчас представляем: Темный Мститель, смеющийся во все горло, и Большой Злодей, довольно хихикающий в ответ. Два мрачных вампира одетых в белые шелковые рубашки и голубые джинсы. Взъерошенные, полузастегнутые, да еще он стоит за мной, обвив руками по бокам, вцепившись ладонями в перила у моего живота. Два вампира, лучащиеся от счастья.  
И да, это не моя рубашка. Я еще не совсем сошел с ума, чтобы покупать себе дорогущие шелковые и абсолютно педиковские белые рубашечки! Но уже достаточно спекся для того, чтобы напялить ангеловскую. Тем более что сегодня с утра он решил, что так я буду больше похож на Маленького принца… педик!   
И что нам теперь делать?


	7. Глава седьмая

Нелепее ситуации, по-моему, невозможно придумать. Четыре замерших фигуры, не предпринимающие никакой попытки изменить ситуацию. Кто сделает первый шаг? И тут в игру вступает новое действующее лицо: Уэсли.   
Старина Уэсли, вползающий в холл с каким-то толмудом в руках, сопровождающий свое пришествие громогласным воплем:  
\- Я нашел ритуал разделения сущностей!  
И все. Рассосалось. Мне хочется кинуться Уэсли на шею и расцеловать его, но я абсолютно уверен, что если я это сделаю - англичанин, взвизгнув, унесется в светлую даль, а вновь встрепенувшаяся Баффи по привычке начнет улаживать недоразумения тумаками.   
Тем временем, зеленый, облегченно вздыхая, как обычно, сваливает квасить, а Баффи внимательно смотрит теперь уже на Уэсли.  
\- Что за ритуал? – спокойно спрашивает Истребительница.  
\- Чтобы отделить сущность Спайка от Тьмы, - с готовностью докладывает очкастый спаситель.  
Он так возбужден своей находкой, что даже не пытается понять, что за мизансцену он прервал, и чем это могло грозить. Хотя это уже совсем не важно. И пока Уэсли рассказывает Баффи, что тут у нас, собственно говоря, происходит, я отбираю у него книгу и сажусь на диван, пытаясь разобрать полу стертый, похожий на готический шрифт. Этого толмуда я раньше не видел в библиотеке у Ангела, значит, он был прав, назначив Уэсли главначпупсом. Кто его знает, сколько еще лишних раритетных книжонок окажется в книжном шкафу после того, как все закончится. Если закончится…  
\- Ну, что там? – Ангел присаживается рядом со мной, заглядывая на страницу.  
\- Херня какая-то… Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?  
Мы начинаем расшифровывать витиеватые закорючки и почти добираемся до конца страницы, когда наши лингвистические изыскания прерывает возмущенный голос Баффи:  
\- Почему ты ничего не рассказал, Спайк?  
Упс. Где-то я уже слышал это, но прошлый диспут на подобную тему был не таким уж нудным, да и закончился, бесспорно, чертовски приятно.   
\- А ты не спрашивала, - повторяю я заученную фразу, и когда она пытается возразить, решительно перебиваю: - Но теперь это уже не важно. Давай, Уэсли, выкладывай свою задумку.  
\- Это древний ритуал разделения сущностей. Там написано, что он способен отделить одну сущность от другой, невзирая, насколько сильна одна сила, проникшая в другую. Мы отделим тебя от Тьмы. И все.  
Слава (чем там все время усиленно клянется Персик? Ага!) Высшим Силам! Магия бессмертна!   
\- Ты уверен в этом, Уэсли? – осторожно интересуется Ангел.  
\- Ну, да, - отвечает англичанин. – Насколько вообще можно быть уверенным в действии заклятия.  
Хм, звучит не слишком обнадеживающе. Но Рыжая даже если и загребала не в ту степь, то потом всегда умудрялась, так или иначе, выруливать на нужную дорожку. А на что способен экс-наблюдатель с магической книгой в руках мне до сей поры видеть не приходилось.   
\- А в чем заключается ритуал? – снова деловито интересуется Баффи. Судя по лицу, ей понадобились некоторые усилия, чтобы отказаться от привычной мысли набить мне морду в качестве средства решения всех проблем.   
\- Ну, это достаточно сложный ритуал. Примерно на полчаса. Честно говоря, я не знаю, что с тобой будет за это время, Спайк. Но здесь указано много предостережений, но ни одно из них не касается… хм, ну, того, к кому он применяется.  
Успокаивает. Меня. А вот Ангела, кажется, не очень.  
\- Мы не можем на это пойти, - резко возражает он.  
\- Можем, - отвечаю я. – Более того, мы пойдем на это прямо сейчас. Если ты готов, Уэсли.  
\- Спайк! Ты не можешь… - у Ангела такое лицо, как будто тот дурацкий меч наконец-то сорвался.  
\- Я могу, Ангел! – Я смотрю в его взволнованные глаза и говорю: – Здесь и сейчас.  
Он на мгновение опускает голову, потом резко ее вскидывает.  
\- Хорошо, - очень ровно произносит он. – Ты прав. Здесь и сейчас. Где будем проводить этот гребаный ритуал? – он поворачивается к Уэсли.  
\- Ангел?! - Баффи кажется чертовски изумленной, услышав слетевшее с его губ бранное слово. Нет, здоровенный червяк-гроза-щенков-и-крестоносцев ее не шокировал, вампир, приобретший душу ДОБРОВОЛЬНО – тоже, а вот ругающийся Ангел видите ли… Так, спокойно Спайк, проехали.   
В холл вываливаются Ганн и Фред, таща за собой явно набравшегося зеленомордого. Он и так не в себе, а когда узнает, что мы решили провести ритуал немедленно, как-то испуганно икает и тихонько сваливает за добавкой. Остальные наперебой начинают предлагать всевозможные варианты рассадки действующих лиц и исполнителей. И только мы с Ангелом стоим посреди этой гомонящей толпы и смотрим друг на друга. Поверь в меня, Ангел, я смогу через это пройти. Я должен это сделать!   
\- Для нашей безопасности лучше посадить его в клетку!  
В наступившей тишине Ангел с такой яростью поворачивается к сказавшей это Баффи, что чуть не теряет самообладание, в последнюю долю секунды успевая не сделать «грррр по-вампирски». Ох, не надо. Сейчас не время выяснять отношения. К тому же она, с какой-то стороны, права.  
\- Ангел, - я тереблю его за рукав рубашки. – Ангел, рыбка, она права.  
Он изумленно поворачивается ко мне.  
\- Неизвестно, что я буду вытворять. А Тьма слишком сильна. Неизвестно, что ОН заставит меня сделать. Так вы будете хоть в какой-то безопасности. - Ангел упрямо мотает головой. - Упрямец! Послушай меня! Я зайду в клетку! Я так хочу!  
Он на секунду прикрывает глаза.  
\- Хорошо. Но я буду рядом! – он решительно смотрит на меня.  
\- По другую сторону прутьев! – не менее решительно выдвигаю я свои условия, и он снова нехотя соглашается. – И ключ отдашь Баффи, потому что она тут единственная, кто не теряет головы в ЛЮБОЙ ситуации.   
И он снова вынужден согласиться, признавая ее способность спасать мир ЛЮБОЙ ценой. Кому, как не ему, знать это….  
\- Идите вниз. Мы спустимся через несколько минут.  
Все понимающе кивают и, увлекая за собой все время оглядывающуюся Баффи, исчезают в направлении подвала.  
Я тычусь лбом ему в шею, и его рука зарывается в волосы на моем затылке. Я еще сильнее прижимаюсь к нему всем телом, пытаясь запомнить это ощущение его силы, мощи, теплоты и любви. Чует мое сердце, что скоро мне понадобится вся выносливость, на которую я только способен. И он тоже чувствует что-то подобное, потому как просто, молча, обнимает меня. Наконец, я поднимаю голову.  
\- Нам пора, Ангел.  
Он кивает и наклоняется к моим губам. Я никогда даже не представлял себе, насколько горьким может быть его поцелуй. Насколько бесконечным - море его отчаяния. Насколько всепоглощающей – его нужда во мне. Еще секунду и я трусливо отступлю, откажусь от участия в этом сомнительном ритуале, продлевая эту агонию. Поэтому я медленно отлепляюсь от его губ и мягко улыбаюсь.  
\- Пойдем.  
Взявшись за руки, мы вместе проходим мою персональную дорогу на Голгофу.

* * *

Я сижу на коленях и держусь руками за прутья клетки, а ладони сидящего по другую сторону Ангела обертываются вокруг моих сжатых кулаков.   
\- Я с тобой, Спайк. Я никуда не уйду отсюда.  
\- Да расслабься ты, Ангел. Все не так плохо, как кажется. Сейчас Уэсли поколдует немного, и все будет шоколадно…  
Я слышу за спиной какой-то шорох и инстинктивно оборачиваюсь. Оба-на! Знакомые камушки, желтый песочек.  
\- Ангел, ты видишь?  
Я поворачиваю голову и обнаруживаю ту же бескрайнюю пустыню, простирающуюся до самого горизонта, а мои руки оказываются сложенными на коленях. Ну что за черт! Почему опять АФРИКА?! Колыбель жизни, чтоб ее… Ладно, выдержу, не впервой.  
Итак, судя по всему, ритуал начался. Я встаю и снова направляюсь к камням, хотя на этот раз вокруг только безмолвие и легкий сумрак. Но нет, какие-то звуки оттуда все-таки доносятся. Я беспрепятственно миную ту линию, на которой в прошлый раз перед моим носом выросло непреодолимое препятствие, и выхожу прямо на место экзекуции. По земле пушистым черным покрывалом стелется знакомый туман, скрывая все под ногами. Справа раздается какой-то жалобный скулеж. Я поворачиваю голову и вижу в расщелине съежившегося от страха молодого человека, одетого в коричневый костюмчик. Я вижу, как поблескивают слезы на его глазах, многократно усиливая мерцание прозрачных капель тонкими стеклами очков. Пегие, длинные волосы выбиваются из-под дурацкого бантика, стягивающего их в хвост. Еще не успев ничего осмыслить, я слышу слева едкий смешок и поворачиваюсь туда. Привалившись плечом к скале, в развязной позе, с наглой, хамоватой ухмылкой на клыкастой роже у камня стоит вампир. Черный распахнутый плащ, черные футболка и потертые джинсы делают его худощавую фигуру еще более тонкой. Он смачно затягивается сигаретой и пренебрежительно смотрит на жалобно блеящего молодого человека. Что за черт?  
\- Ну, твой выбор, вампир, - шелестит давно знакомый голос. – Выбирай фишку. Невинность или порочность? Что тебе ближе?   
Я пренебрежительно хмыкаю.   
\- Я уже давно нечто третье, придурок. Для этого не стоило опять тащить меня в пески. Спросил бы дома, сидя на мягком диване, я бы тебе и так все рассказал!  
\- Ладно, принимается, - хмыкает голос, и две мои тени исчезают в одно мгновение.   
\- Прокричать браво твоему любимому трюку? Что выступает следующим номером нашей программы? – язвительно интересуюсь я. – Споешь мне любимую песенку? Только здесь некого убивать!   
\- А признайся, что тебе понравилось, - вкрадчиво интересуется голос. – Горячая, живая кровь смертных, холодная и мертвая – моих миньонов? Тебе понравилось убивать? Понравилось чувство победы?  
\- Всем нравится побеждать. Это в нашей природе: победить, не проиграть… выжить.  
\- У тебя высокий потенциал выживаемости, даже для вампира.  
\- Скажи мне то, что я не знаю, придурок!  
\- Главное – не победа. Иногда победить невозможно.  
И тут меня посещает первое, но отнюдь не последнее прозрение за время нашего общения.  
\- Значит, не важно, сколько твоих друзей погибнет? Для тебя неважно и сколько погибнет твоих врагов? Главное: наличие жертв?!   
\- Что ж, ты начинаешь понимать.  
\- Ну, я никогда не жаловался на сообразительность. До сих пор, – задумчиво отзываюсь я. – На гениальность не претендую, но кое-что сообразить могу. А чего не смог, мы сейчас проясним.  
\- Ну, попробуй! – я слышу усмешку в его голосе.  
\- Ничего смешного. Давай, колись! Почему я?  
\- Ты так много понял, а самого простого сообразить не смог…  
\- Хватит вилять! Почему я?  
\- Ты – перекресток. Следующий шаг после моего осознания. Оболочка, отмеченная самой сильной силой на свете: тьма и свет в добровольном единении. Ты – модель первичного порядка вещей. Единственный, кто выдержит мое присутствие. Единственный, кто даст мне то, что я хочу: материальное воплощение!  
Я мучительно соображаю над его словами, пытаясь сложить кусочки головоломки в одно целое.   
\- Почему это я единственный?   
Так, поразмыслим. Значит, точка добровольного слияния света и тьмы. Хм, да кто угодно подойдет под это описание! В любом человеке полно и того, и другого, почему я? Вон Баффи, например. Свет, воскрешенный тьмой. Вроде сходится. Но вот с добровольностью напряг. Истребительниц призывают не спрашивая. Да и воскресили не спросясь. Ангел? Добровольно согласившийся на тьму, смирившийся со светом. Радующийся свету, но не просивший его. Упс. Промашка вышла. А он, оказывается, прав, остаюсь только я, неповторимый. Возжелавший тьму, но променявший ее на свет ради любви. И все абсолютно по собственному желанию… Идиот!  
\- Ладно, уговорил. Значит, все зависит от меня?   
\- Ну-у-у, это как посмотреть, - насмешливо тянет голос.  
\- Тогда, пошел вон! Я возвращаюсь!  
Он весело хмыкает.  
\- Не все так просто, мальчик!  
Вот как? Мы, оказывается, еще не пришли ко всеми так любимому консенсусу? Ладно, как скажешь. Удар в гонг, дамы и господа: Ба-ба-м! Второй раунд переговоров.  
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
\- Нет. Не меня. Тебя. Это же ты продолжаешь так упорно сопротивляться.  
Ах, да. Мы же уже поставили акцент на добровольности.  
\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что я скажу тебе: «Добро пожаловать»?  
Бывают же такие бестелесные идиоты!  
\- А у тебя нет выбора, дорогой! – вкрадчиво говорит голос, и холодок пробегает у меня по спине.   
Нет-нет-нет. Этого не может быть, Уэсли проводит ритуал, а когда он его закончит…  
\- Ты думаешь, что пробормотав заклятие, все проблемы отпадут сами собой? Все равно никакое колдовство уже не избавит тебя от моего дара. А людская вера во всемогущество магии меня всегда веселила, - самодовольно радуется голос.  
Вот только мне сейчас не до смеха. До меня начинает доходить, в какую серьезную игру я подписался сыграть на этот раз. Я ведь и правда ни на секунду не усомнился, что что-то может пойти не так. Ну, прочтет Уэсли заклинание, а оно не подействует. С кем не бывает. Найдем еще что-нибудь. И попытаемся снова. И, определенно, после всяких колдовских штучек могут быть последствия. Но потом. И их всегда расхлебывают. Всегда. Все проблемы разрешаются!  
И я действительно в это верил?  
\- Ну, как себя чувствуешь теперь, малыш? – все так же вкрадчиво интересуется голос. – Все когда-то случается в первый раз. Особенно если речь идет о том, кто существовал задолго до магии…  
Лобное место, покрытое черным клубящимся туманом, начинает казаться мне большой, непробиваемой ловушкой.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я не смогу вернуться?   
Я с трудом заставляю себя произнести эту страшную мысль вслух.  
\- Ну, почему же. Мы, определенно, можем вернуться. Но только вместе.  
Черт его знает как, но я вдруг понимаю, что мы натворили, отправив меня сюда. Там, на земле, я пассивно ожидал его воздействия, боялся его влияния, страшился его прихода, а этот ритуал позволил мне сделать свой первый и кажется единственный активный шаг: встать у него на пути в определенной точке времени и пространства. Встретиться лицом к лицу, задать вопросы, попытаться получить ответы и не дать ему улизнуть, пока я этого не захочу. Только вот он тоже может не захотеть, чтобы я ушел. А он-то как раз этого и не хочет! В шахматах эта ситуация называется пат. Шахматы, фигурки, фишки… Что же у меня на руках? Есть ли козыри? Думай, Спайк, думай. Где-то там тебя ждет Ангел, тебе нужно к нему вернуться. Впервые в твоей нежизни тебе есть к чему, к кому возвращаться. Думай!  
Так. Сначала надо успокоиться. Я сажусь на землю, скрестив ноги, обхватываю себя руками и опускаю голову. К черту магию, к черту Высшие Силы, провались все пропадом! Есть только я. Упрямый, не очень догадливый и умный, зато слишком импульсивный и опрометчивый кретин. Я. Или уже не я? С чего начались те явные изменения? Ночной кошмар. Тягучая, липкая тьма везде. Окружает меня. Входит в меня. Становится… мной? Вот оно. Я мысленно возвращаюсь в то ужасное сновиденье. Терпеливо жду, пока не начинаю ощущать то абсолютное безмолвие, темноту и заползающий в меня черный туман, и тогда я ныряю в него, запуская в него пальцы, погружаясь в его разум своими мозгами. Раздается жуткий высокочастотный вой яростно сопротивляющегося этому вторжению хищника. И меня с огромной силой отбрасывает спиной на камни. Я ору от необъятной боли, даже не пытаясь ощупать, что там сломано в спине, и обессилено откидываюсь назад, слизывая тонкую ленточку крови, струящуюся из носа. И при этом я улыбаюсь. Потому что даже тех нескольких секунд, проведенных мной внутри его сущности, оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять то, что раньше было мне совершенно недоступно.  
\- Ты, маленькая скотина! Жалкая букашка! – гремят раскаты вышедшего из себя вселенского зла.  
\- Не-е-т, - тихонько выдавливаю я. – Я тебе нужен, а это значит, что у меня есть козырь в рукаве…  
И он замолкает. Ба-ба-м! Дамы и господа! Третий раунд. Меня куда-то уносит, и последняя мысль в моей гудящей голове: «Интересно, есть ли у меня на самом деле хоть один шанс?» И: «Бля, как больно!»  
\- Не-е-ет!!! – истошно визжит разъяренный голос. – Не смей!!!  
Как темно перед глазами. И перестань вопить, урод!!!  
Из черного тумана передо мной возникает красивое взволнованное лицо с испуганными карими глазами. Я моргаю, и вокруг прорисовываются очертания предметов, врывается гул людских голосов, но ясно я слышу только один.  
\- Спайк? Ты со мной, малыш?  
Я опять моргаю, окончательно возвращаясь к действительности, и киваю.  
\- Ага. Он отвлекся… кажется… всегда сам… а тут в него… и Уэсли вовремя… а я и вправду вернулся?  
Буря всеобщего ликования, и явное облегчение на его лице уверяют меня в этом.  
\- Открой клетку, Баффи! Немедленно открой!  
И девушка без возражений подчиняется. Ангел нетерпеливо притоптывает на месте, пока она возится с замком, и врывается в клетку как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить мое почему-то ослабевшее тело.   
\- Слава Богу, это ты, Ангел, - чуть слышно шепчу я, вздрагивая, когда он задевает мою ушибленную спину. – Уэсли закончил ритуал?  
\- Да, Спайк. Только что. Как ты?  
\- Я очень устал.  
\- Как ритуал? – интересуется Баффи.  
\- Все получилось? – включается Уэсли.  
\- Почти.   
Все замирают, даже прижимающий меня к себе Ангел.  
\- Почти? – осторожно интересуется он. – Что это значит?  
\- Этот ритуал, как опустившийся нож гильотины. Он отрезает возможность дальнейшего проникновения. Но вывести то, что в меня уже вошло – невозможно. К счастью, это самая малость…  
\- Ты уверен, что сможешь это контролировать? – нахмурившись, вопрошает Баффи.   
Ох, Господи, как же я забыл, что контроль - ее конек? Опираясь на руку Ангела, я поднимаюсь и подхожу к ней.   
\- А ты можешь контролировать ту часть тьмы, которая находится в тебе?  
Баффи удивленно смотрит на меня.   
\- Находится во мне?  
\- Ты это знаешь. В тебе ее, конечно, намного меньше, чем в Первой Истребительнице. Но она есть в тебе. Может, уже хватит прятаться, Баффи?  
\- Сейчас речь не обо мне! – она упрямо стискивает зубы.  
\- Разве? Сейчас речь обо всех и каждом. Эта битва затронет всех без исключения, и даже твоей силы не хватит, чтобы защитить ВСЕХ.  
\- Ты всегда умел врезать побольнее, – упавшим голосом произносит Баффи.  
И я почти раскаялся, почти расстроился, почти начал извиняться… почти. Вместо этого, неизвестно почему я выдаю ей, глядя прямо в глаза:   
\- Ну что я могу сказать тебе, детка… Я всегда был плохим.   
Потом я поворачиваюсь к Ангелу.  
\- Буду распугивать демонов и подрабатывать целительством, пока все не началось, ладно?  
Ангел заметно расслабляется.  
\- Пойдем, я отведу тебя наверх. Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
Я согласно киваю. Ты даже не представляешь себе, Ангел, насколько на самом деле я устал и как мне надо отдохнуть… И подумать.

* * *

Я сворачиваюсь калачиком на постели. Ангел осторожно стягивает с меня ботинки, укрывает одеялом и садится на пол так, что его лицо оказывается напротив моего. Он протягивает руку и начинает гладить меня по голове.   
\- Тебе больно?   
\- Немного.  
\- Ты ранен?   
\- Нет. Просто спина ноет.   
\- Давай, я принесу поесть и…  
\- Не надо, Ангел. Потом. Сейчас я хочу спать.  
С этими словами я закрываю глаза, как будто действительно в состоянии сейчас уснуть. Он еще некоторое время гладит мои волосы, потом мягко целует в лоб и тихонько уходит.  
Итак, самое время продолжить мои размышления.   
Я оттуда вернулся. И хотел бы я знать, как мне это удалось?! ОН явно не намеревался меня отпускать. Значит так, Уэсли закончил ритуал как раз, когда я в него влез. ОН взъярился. До такой степени, что потерял контроль? Отпустил поводья? И это дало мне возможность выскользнуть из его песчаной ловушки? Похоже на правду. И если верить его же словам, я теперь действительно неуязвим для него. А это значит, что теперь я могу быть уверен, что никто не заставит меня убивать. Что теперь никто не попытается залезть в мою кровать. Что я, наконец, могу спокойно спать по ночам, не видя страшных снов. Но это значит, что ОН очень, очень разозлился. И я совершенно точно не хотел бы узнать, чем это нам всем теперь грозит. С этой неприятной мыслью я засыпаю. И почему я думал, что не в состоянии сейчас уснуть? Еще как в состоянии…

* * *

Я просыпаюсь от сильных толчков, слыша грохот падающей мебели и звон разбитых стекол. Сверху сыпется штукатурка, и я инстинктивно зарываюсь под одеяло с головой. Это еще что за фигня?  
\- Спайк?  
Голос Ангела слабо доносится через окружающий грохот и проникает в мое убежище. Я откидываю край одеяла, моментально начиная отплевываться от пыли.  
\- Что это за херня, Ангел?  
\- Землетрясение, - бормочет, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, Ангел. – Вставай. Пойдем вниз. Там не так трясет.  
Я осторожно покидаю засыпанное мусором ложе, и мы, как двое пьяниц, шатаясь, по стеночке осторожно ползем по коридору.  
\- Что происходит, Ангел?  
\- Кажется, началось.  
Я замерзаю изнутри и, как на автомате, спускаюсь следом за ним в холл, где обнаруживаю всех обитателей отеля, сгрудившихся у телевизора. На экране - вздрюченная блондинка, в слегка сдвинутых на бок очках, чей испуганный голос, наполняя комнату, обрисовывает масштабы постигшей мир катастрофы. Кажется, она уже окончательно потерялась в свалившемся на нее объеме информации и поэтому с глупой потерянной улыбкой зачитывает подкладываемые ей бумажки, явно не веря, что все это происходит на самом деле.  
\- В Монголии, в центральной области, активизировался считавшийся давно потухшим вулкан Тогоо. Размеры постигшей страну катастрофы точно пока определить не удается. Но уже сейчас можно предположить, что, поскольку люди оказались совершенно не подготовлены к подобному катаклизму, число жертв огромно…   
Жертвы. Главное: наличие жертв.  
\- Необъяснимая учеными волна смерчей прокатилась по территории Канады. По сообщениям наших корреспондентов и чудом уцелевших очевидцев степные и лесо-степные районы провинций Альберта, Онтарио и Манитоба напоминают теперь огромные непроходимые буреломы. Торнадо, обрушившийся на провинцию Саскачеван, бушует вот уже три часа, и пока никто не может предположить размеры его разрушения.  
ОН хотел крови. ОН мечтал о разрушениях.  
\- Наблюдается повышенная сейсмическая активность в Андах. К настоящему времени потеряна связь почти со всем побережьем Чили. Размеры катастрофы и количество жертв уточняются.  
ОН хотел знать о человеческой боли и получил это знание.  
\- В американском штате Техас начавшийся вчера сильный ливень привел к невиданному ранее наводнению. Центральные и южные районы штата целиком покрыты водой. Количество жертв огромно. Уровень воды в реках штата поднялся на немыслимую высоту – 4 метра. Вода продолжает пребывать, потому что дождь не прекращается.  
ОН хотел поставить мир на колени, и ему это удается.  
\- Постоянно поступают сообщения из зон повышенной сейсмической активности по всему миру. В Лос-Анжелесе зарегистрировано уже второе землетрясение за последние 12 часов.   
Ну, да. Сюда надо ударить побольнее.  
\- Поступают сообщения о нашествиях странных существ. Первое поступило часа в три ночи из маленького американского городка Саннидейл, Калифорния, куда после проверки достоверности информации были высланы войска, чтобы создать карантинную зону до выяснения ситуации, но связь с военными была потеряна почти сразу…  
Я, вздрогнув, оглядываюсь.  
\- А где Баффи?  
\- Она уехала сразу, как все это началось, - медленно произносит Ангел и встречается со мной взглядом. В его глазах столько боли, что мое сердце ухает куда-то вниз.  
\- А когда все началось? – помертвевшими губами спрашиваю я.  
\- Почти сразу после того, как ты уснул. Землетрясения, извержения, потопы…  
\- Только что по телетайпу пришло экстренное сообщение. Цунами небывалой высоты накрыли все восточное побережье Японии. На данный момент по фотографиям со спутника, этого острова на карте мира больше нет…  
Дикторша запинается, потрясенно смотрит в камеру, потом снова в свою бумажку, затем как-то судорожно всхлипывает и начинает шарить по карманам в поисках носового платка. Срочно врубается рекламный блок. Розовощекий крепыш, подбрасывая футбольный мяч, призывает всех попасть на финал… О, да. Мы все будем присутствовать на финале. Без исключений. В первых рядах. Мы уже там. Большой Финиш.

* * *

Я тихонько соскальзываю с дивана и поднимаюсь в спальню. И на этот раз у меня даже нет шанса попрощаться с Ангелом. Потому что этот патетичный придурок не даст мне совершить то, что я должен сделать. А я должен спасти этот гребаный мир. Однажды я заявил подобное Баффи, но тогда я думал только о себе. Теперь я могу думать и о других. Простите, я не смогу спасти абсолютно всех. Но, может быть, хоть чью-то жизнь мне удастся отмолить.  
Я прикрываю за собой дверь и выхожу на середину комнаты.  
\- Эй! Где ты? Вылезай! Пробил твой звездный час!  
Как будто он только и ждал моего зова. Он так прикипел к моему облику, что у него уже даже не хватает воображения прикинуться кем-нибудь еще. Хотя, теперь ему это уже больше и не понадобится.  
\- Ты победил. Рад?  
\- Чему? Я всегда знал, что выиграю. Это был лишь вопрос времени.  
\- Самодовольный ублюдок.  
\- Вы сделали меня таким.  
Самое мерзкое, я даже не знаю, что на это возразить. Ужасно хочется встать в позу наблюдателя и разразиться речью на тему: «Магия и ее последствия», или хотя бы «Будьте осторожны с тем, что вы ищите! Вдруг вы это найдете?», но что толку? Уже поздно, и ничего нельзя поделать. Он как будто понимает мои сомнения. Впрочем, он все и всегда понимал. Он – часть каждого из нас, всегда был, всегда будет. Теперь вопрос в том, есть ли у мира это самое «будет»?  
\- Эх, Спайк, Спайк… Я ведь предлагал тебе стать игроком, но ты предпочел остаться фишкой, разменной монетой, как и все остальные.   
\- Я – часть их. Нельзя жить в обществе и быть вне себя от общества.  
\- Ох, избавь меня от философии, вампир. Мне все надоело. Я решительно не желаю продолжать эту игру под названием жизнь и просто смахиваю с доски все фигуры…  
\- Так и не узнав вкуса игры.  
\- Старый, добрый Спайк: или гибнуть геройской смертью, или издеваться?  
\- Мне сейчас не до шуток, Изначальный. Это для тебя гибель одного из миров ничего не значит, для меня же этот мир – все. Я хочу узнать, победит ли «Манчестер Юнайтед» в следующем сезоне, хочу любоваться на игру «Доджерс», похрустывая чипсами и заливая все это галлонами пива. Жаль, что этого тебе не понять…  
\- Да неужели? Ну давай, вампир, просвети меня, - саркастично усмехается он.  
Я поднимаю глаза и смотрю на него, сквозь него, мысленно возвращаясь к тому ощущению пустоты, что вышвырнуло меня в ЛА в объятия Ангела.  
\- Ты никогда не ел яблочный пирог, - начинаю я, не обращая внимания на то, как изумленно поднимаются его брови. – Ты знаешь, что маленький ребенок пойдет на многое, чтобы получить его кусочек, но ты никогда не ощущал его кисло-сладкий, вяжущий вкус на своем языке. Ты знаешь, что ветер можно усилить многократно, и поднявшийся ураган соберет свою кровавую жатву, но ты понятия не имеешь, каково это: чувствовать, как легкий бриз ласкает твою кожу. Ты знаешь, что за деньги многие из людей пойдут на что угодно, но ты никогда сам не тратил деньги на пустяки или что-то действительно для тебя важное. Оргия мотовства тоже не для тебя, - я судорожно вдыхаю ненужный мне воздух и смотрю на него, на то, что должно быть им. - Ты знаешь, что любовь, похоть или простое желание могут кого угодно сподвигнуть как на подвиг, так и на самое жуткое злодеяние, но ты никогда не знал каково это: когда тебя касаются любящие руки. Поэтому и ошивался вокруг, пытаясь влезть в единственную пригодную для тебя оболочку: чтобы почувствовать самому. Чтобы познать, наконец, ЧТО ты собираешься уничтожить.  
\- Или чтобы лично окунуть свои руки в кровь поверженных жертв, - почти нежно улыбается он. – Ты никогда об этом не думал? Веками я существовал бок о бок с вами, подлые, грязные, жалкие, уничтожающие себе подобных и все вокруг твари! Да, я хочу поучаствовать лично в вашем уничтожении. И, кажется, я получаю эту возможность, не так ли? Ты за этим меня позвал сюда, вампир? Это ведь было приглашение? Так давай, скажи это! – приказывает победитель. – Я уже могу сделать это и без твоих слов, поскольку ты сам все решил. Но мне доставит удовольствие слышать, как ты скажешь это вслух!  
Я умираю от боли и отчаяния, но беру себя в руки и медленно, внятно произношу:  
\- Я проиграл. Возьми мое тело. Владей им. Наслаждайся убийством, похотью, властью. И пусть мир живет, пока ты играешь в свои маленькие игры…  
\- Пока мне не надоест, аминь, - раздраженно перебивает меня он.  
– Последнее желание побежденного, Изначальный. Я не смогу заставить тебя его выполнить, я могу просто просить, - почти умоляю я.  
\- Ну-ну, посмотрим, что еще зародилось в твоей мелкой патетичной душонке. Дай угадаю! – оживляется он. – Пожалуйста, не трогай Ангела, верно? - он заливисто смеется. - Не переживай, мне нравится этот крепкий ирландец. У меня есть на него определенные виды. И, может быть, я оставлю некоторых из его друзей... Как получится.  
Я опускаю глаза, хотя он и так знает, что я плачу. Но так, по крайней мере, я не вижу его.   
\- Ну? Угадал? Не можешь же ты в самом деле просить за Истребительницу и ЕЕ друзей. Пф! Ну не важно…  
\- Посмотри, - шепчу я, - просто посмотри на то, что ты приобретаешь, не отмахивайся, не закрывай глаза, не ври себе, не говори, что это неправильно или что это тебе не нужно…  
Но он меня уже не слушает, он превращается в знакомый черный туман и беспрепятственно проникает мне в душу. Я судорожно вздрагиваю и качаю головой  
… Может ничего и не выйдет, может, ему скоро это надоест, но власть не надоедает так уж быстро, а если еще и повезет…   
…В любом случае, я дал миру время, и кто знает… Меня скручивает спираль невиданной силы, и я впервые понимаю масштабы явления, с которым мы столкнулись. Он давно мог уничтожить весь наш мир, но хотел узнать его получше. Вместе с сознанием, мы наделили его самым сильным человеческим чувством: любопытством. И он использовал свой шанс, а я проиграл…   
…Прости меня, Ангел! Я не выдержал этого испытания. Я не смог! И никто бы не смог, даже она…   
…Прости меня, Лисенок! Маленький принц не оправдал твоих ожиданий. Кажется, я не смогу быть в ответе за то, что я приручил. Я сделал все, что мог, но это так ничтожно мало! Я безумно виноват, что даже уйти вместе с тобой не смогу…   
…Я не хотел тебя приручать, и если бы не ты со своей любовью…   
…Прости меня, любимый! Мой разум гаснет, растворяясь в необъятном. Прости меня!!! Я съеживаюсь в глубине моего тела, меня все меньше и меньше. Прости меня!!! Прости меня!!! Прости меня, Ангел!!!  
Эта мысль бьется во мне до последнего ненужного вздоха, до последней искорки разума, до последнего ощущения, пока тьма не поглощает меня целиком.

* * *

Странно, я все еще здесь? Я не чувствую своего тела, но все еще способен думать. Такое странное ощущение невесомости и темноты. Почему я еще здесь? Я уже умер окончательно? Или дело во всей этой метафизической ерунде, что душа бессмертна? Ну и в какой ад занесло, в таком случае, мою? Внезапно все заливается светом. И я начинаю видеть. Я вижу спальню Ангела. Обзор смещается, и я смотрю на засыпанную побелкой кровать. Потом снова дверь. Что со мной произошло?  
«Тебе все хорошо видно?»  
О, Господи! Внезапно я все понимаю: ОН не избавился от меня окончательно. Я – крохотная чужеродная часть в его сознании, которой ОН разрешает смотреть, подглядывать за тем, что ОН делает. ОН поменял нас ролями! И я даже не смогу зажмуриться, когда увижу то, чего не хочу видеть, если только ОН не соблаговолит закрыть глаза! О, да. Это мой ад. Узнаю.   
«Пойдем, проведаем твоего дружка?»  
Я даже не пытаюсь отвечать, потому что ОН не нуждается в моем ответе. ОН спускается по лестнице, и я удивляюсь, как не проваливаются хрупкие доски пола под его поступью. ОН так силен, так невероятно силен… Чудовищная сила переливается в том, что было некогда моим телом. И как это все удерживается столь хрупкой оболочкой?   
\- Спайк! Куда ты сбежал? – к нему бросается светящийся от счастья Ангел.  
ОН останавливается на предпоследней ступеньке, и так ужасно, так ужасно несправедливо, что я не могу чувствовать, как мое тело обнимают его руки. Это так страшно, что я не ощущаю, как его лоб соприкасается с моей обнаженной кожей в том месте, где остается не застегнутой белая шелковая рубашка на моей груди. А эта омерзительная тварь, захватившая мое тело, даже не догадывается ткнуться носом в его взъерошенные, торчащие колючки! Втянуть в себя этот дурацкий запах его геля, который, смешиваясь с чем-то, присущим только Ангелу, дает тот сводящий меня с ума аромат. Аромат силы, нежности и любви.   
«Хм». Придурок, услышав мой отчаянный вопль, наклоняет голову и осторожно втягивает в себя этот запах, и остается в полном недоумении.   
\- Все прекратилось! У него не хватило сил!  
И я вижу искрящиеся, радостные глаза Ангела, когда он снова поднимает голову, и могу слышать свой насмешливый голос:  
\- Ты в этом так уверен? Ну, тогда это стоит отпраздновать!

* * *

ОН по-хозяйски исследует его тело. Просто пробуя на вкус то, что теперь принадлежит ему.   
«Мой, теперь мой, только мой, у меня никогда не было столь роскошной игрушки».  
ОН меняет лицо и впивается острыми клыками в лежащую под ним плоть. Ангел стонет от боли, потому что вслед за этим жадным вторжением не следует успокаивающей нежности. Потому что тому, кто никогда не знал любви, не приходит в голову приникнуть губами к его ране. Я бьюсь от отчаяния в своей невидимой клетке. Неужели я вечно теперь обречен смотреть на эти пытки? Может ли сойти с ума тот маленький клочок сознанья, которым я стал?   
«И не надейся! - торжествует ОН. – Я слишком много натерпелся от тебя, чтобы не жаждать реванша…»  
Но тут руки Ангела зарываются в его волосы, и ОН в изумлении замирает, пока тот, кому он только что причинил боль, ласкает его лицо, скользя подушечками пальцев по скулам, очерчивая подбородок, спускаясь по шее. ОН встряхивает головой, отгоняя ненужные и такие странные сомнения, и тут явно находит себе новую цель.  
Острые вампирские клыки впиваются в маленький розовый бугорок соска, и Ангел недоуменно вскрикивает:  
\- Мне не нравится эта игра, Спайк!  
«Мне тоже, любимый! Если бы ты только знал, КАК мне не нравится эта игра, но я ничем, ничем не могу тебе помочь…»  
\- Подожди, Ангел, мы еще не дошли до самого главного, - мой собственный голос дрожит от возбуждения. И я не виню его в том, что ОН до остервенения хочет его, моего ангела. Я тоже безумно хочу его... любить! Но кто же мне позволит?!  
\- Ладно, как скажешь, - вдруг улыбается Ангел, и Изначальный снова замирает, а Ангел, воспользовавшись его замешательством, резко меняет положение, оказываясь сверху. ОН раздраженно шипит, не принимая игры, не понимая, что нет никакой разницы: давать или брать. Но прежде, чем ОН успевает что-либо сделать, Ангел наклоняется к его губам. И этот неисправимый идиот так вцепляется в его рот, как будто желает сожрать целиком!   
«И ты думаешь, что это любовь?» – насмешливо вырывается у меня.  
Ангел отрывается от его губ и начинает свое путешествие вниз по его телу.  
«А кто здесь говорит о любви?» – парирует Изначальный.  
«Ангел», – отвечаю я.   
«Ну, это его проблемы. Оооох!»  
ОН опускает глаза, и я вижу, как опускается над моим животом темноволосая голова, жадно вбирая в свой рот мой член, как зарываются его пальцы в жесткие завитки волос, как они ласкают то, что должно быть моими бедрами. И мне до черта обидно, что эту страсть, эту любовь, эту нежность Ангел дарит другому! Пожалуйста, Ангел, остановись, пожалуйста, пойми, что это не я. Я никогда так жестко не вцеплялся в твои волосы, никогда так яростно не насиловал твой податливый, открытый рот. Но Ангел и не думает сопротивляться. И когда ОН кончает, с громогласным победным криком, впервые за свое существование словив настоящий оргазм, думая, что унизил, поработил, подмял под себя нас обоих, Ангел поднимает голову. Он слизывает с губ последние капли спермы и собственной крови, осторожно трогает языком порванный уголок рта и, улыбаясь, интересуется:  
\- Ну, теперь стало получше, малыш? Выплеснул все свои страхи?  
Жаль, что я этого не вижу! Но, судя по тому, как хватает воздух ртом мое собственное тело, ОН сейчас выглядит, как рыба, выброшенная на песок!  
\- Успокоился, любимый?  
А этот придурочный завоеватель вселенной не находит ничего лучшего, чем просто дернуться с кровати и вылететь в ванную!  
«Я не понимаю! Я ничего не понимаю! Почему он так себя ведет!»  
Его кулак врезается в стенку, пробивая ее! Мало было Персику одного разрушителя – меня, так теперь еще и другой нашелся! Но я-то успел только в кухне приложиться, а этот одним ударом прошиб стену! Да ему весь отель разнести – раз плюнуть! А значит, Ангел в опасности. Снова. Поэтому я проглатываю то, что в действительности хочу ему сказать, и псевдозаботливо советую:  
«Не переживай ты так! Вон зайди в кабиночку, включи водичку. Успокаивает».  
Он сначала слушается и разражается новой тирадой уже стоя под струями воды.  
«Нет! Он не понимает! Но я заставлю его…! Я покажу ему…!»  
Сейчас ОН напоминает мне маленького ребенка-вундеркинда, который знает больше, чем все взрослые вместе взятые, но в реальной жизни не может самостоятельно приготовить себе омлет, потому что еще не дотягивается до конфорок…  
«Ты можешь разорвать его на части, но тогда ты никогда не узнаешь, как сильны его руки, обнимающие тебя. Ты можешь подчинить его себе, сделать своим рабом, но тогда ты никогда не узнаешь, как охренительно приятно просыпаться в его объятьях. Ты можешь заставить его бояться себя, но тогда ты тоже неизбежно познаешь, что такое страх. Потому что тот, кто покорен, всегда мечтает сбросить с себя это ярмо. Уничтожить тирана. Ты готов существовать в ожидании, что в любую минуту может взметнуться кол, направленный в твое сердце? Он ведь просто может оказаться запрятанным под подушкой».  
«Я знаю, как с этим справиться!»  
«Да, конечно. Силой. А с чего ты решил, что сила обязательно должна быть злом? Ты был бесплотен, бессознателен. Люди тебя вызвали, но испугались того, что увидели. А страх делает жуткие вещи. Уж ты-то знаешь… Люди назвали тебя злом, но он-то, Ангел, этого не знает! Посмотри, он знает, что ты - Спайк, сильный, безбашенный вампир, которого он любит. Он подозревает, что с частью тьмы внутри, его Дитя может оказаться сильнее Сира, но его это ни грамма не беспокоит, потому что он любит меня! Между нами нет и не было страха. Никогда!»  
Теперь ОН слушает меня гораздо внимательнее. Поэтому я решаю продолжить.  
«Ты получил человеческое тело. А ты знаешь, сколько всего ты можешь испытать в этом теле? Что ты чувствуешь, прижавшись к любимому существу?»  
ОН наклоняет голову, как бы прислушиваясь к новым для него ощущениям.  
«Я помню, что чувствовало мое тело, когда он к нему прикасался. И я помню, как реагировало его тело на мои ласки. Ты можешь это понять? Хочешь это почувствовать?»  
«Я заставлю его дать то, что мне нужно!» - упрямо повторяет он.  
Если бы я мог, то усмехнулся бы.  
«Нет. Ошибаешься. Нельзя любить по принуждению».  
«Перестань говорить мне про любовь! Это глупость!»  
«Неужели? А ощущать упругость его кожи под своими пальцами, это тоже глупость? А разве твоя шея все еще не горит в том месте, где ее коснулись его губы? Это тоже глупость? Ты получил возможность чувствовать, но не знаешь, как это сделать. Ты так долго наблюдал за мной. Ты видел нас, но, поверь, наблюдать со стороны, это… Это все тот же кусок яблочного пирога!»  
«Да что ты так прицепился к этому дурацкому пирогу?» - яростно орет ОН.  
«Да потому что теперь тебе обломился самый клевый, самый большой кусок, а ты просто глотаешь его целиком, не разбирая вкуса!!! Потому что не знаешь, как насладиться его вкусом!» - ору я, не задумываясь о последствиях.   
Но ОН молчит. Тогда я делаю последнюю попытку.  
«Позволь, я покажу тебе, как это сделать. Разреши мне показать тебе, что значит любить!»  
Я не слышу его мыслей, меня слишком мало. И, похоже, ОН меня не услышал, а если и услышал, то не понял. Многое ли может доказать сознание не самого умного из вампиров вселенскому хаосу? За три коротких минуты, которые длился наш мысленный диалог. За которые Ангел решает выползти из кровати и зайти в ванну. Бедный мой хмурик! Что ты почувствовал, когда после твоих ласковых слов, тебя просто оттолкнули и галопом пронеслись в ванну? Ты думаешь, что ошибся во мне, Ангел? Ты чувствуешь, как замерзает твое сердце? А я… Я чувствую, что возвращаюсь. Рассеивается пелена, я начинаю физически ощущать свое присутствие, начинаю ощущать свои ладони, упирающиеся в стенку, чувствую воду, струящуюся по моему запрокинутому лицу, стекающую по телу, слышу звук открывающейся двери душевой кабинки и улыбаюсь.   
Мне наверняка дали совсем немного времени, Ангел! Ты не знаешь, насколько мне нужно с тобой попрощаться! И, когда меня снова загонят назад, в ту пустоту, в ту маленькую часть моей души, которой позволено остаться моей, я хочу помнить тебя. Я хочу вспоминать тепло твоих рук, прикосновения твоих губ, всего тебя, целиком, во мне, рядом со мной, все то, что я смогу запомнить!  
Но Ангел просто стоит за моей спиной. Тогда я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом и, прикусив нижнюю губу, слегка сморщив нос, смотрю на него. Он весь из себя такой нахмуренный, серьезный, недоуменный. Но я не дам тебе сейчас выяснять отношения! Некогда! Поэтому я просто улыбаюсь, показываю ему язык и снова отворачиваюсь, упершись руками в стенку!  
«И зачем ты это делаешь?» - раздается изумленно в моей голове.  
Упс. У меня же тут вроде как тренинг для начинающих…  
«Не мешай. Я его дразню».  
Я чувствую, как медленно и осторожно руки Ангела начинают обвиваться вокруг моей талии, скользя по бедрам, а его губы впитывают каплю, задержавшуюся на моем плече.  
\- Спайк! – тихонько шепчет он. И я вздрагиваю от долгожданного звука его голоса. – На какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что я тебя совсем не знаю. Что ты… чужой. Глупо, правда?  
Нет, любимый, вовсе нет.  
\- Но теперь это я? – так же тихо спрашиваю я.  
\- Да. Теперь это ты.  
Я улыбаюсь и мягко выскальзываю из его рук, выходя из кабинки. И почему я раньше не ценил как это приятно, когда по мокрому телу скатываются капли воды, оставляя на коже тонкие дрожащие дорожки? Я беру полотенце и начинаю вытирать голову. Звук льющейся воды прекращается, я слышу шлепающие шаги, и через мгновение к моим ладоням на полотенце присоединяются еще две мокрые, теплые руки. Они перехватывают инициативу, взъерошивая мои волосы, и мне остается только придвинуться к Ангелу, ощущая спиной каждый мускул на его груди, животе, его твердую, восставшую плоть. Я опускаю руки, скольжу по его бедрам и, впиваясь в них, притягиваю его к себе. Он судорожно вздыхает, и полотенце начинает мягко скользить по моей груди, впитывая оставшуюся влагу, а его сбивчивое дыхание опаляет мою шею. И я уже не уверен, кто кого дразнит.  
Я поворачиваюсь в его руках и пытаюсь отойти, но мягкая, махровая преграда мешает мне это сделать: Ангел, ухмыляясь, крепко держится руками за края полотенца, пропущенного теперь за моей спиной. Одно быстрое движение, полотенце обвивается вокруг его захвата, становясь короче, и я делаю шаг. Еще один взмах, и еще один маленький, дразнящий шажок. Еще один, и он крепко прижимает меня к себе, отбрасывая влажную ткань. Его губы так близко от моих губ, что я не хочу больше дразнить.   
Я увлекаю его в спальню, укладываю на кровать и нагибаюсь к его губам, медленно обводя кончиком языка их контур. Его рот приоткрывается навстречу моему языку, но я только на секунду накрываю его губы своими, и снова чуть отстраняюсь. Он легко улыбается. А я опять наклоняюсь к его лицу, чуть прикусываю его нижнюю губу и снова назад. Теперь уже Ангел тянется ко мне. Еще назад. И еще. А теперь впиться в его губы, заставляя рухнуть обратно на подушку. И услышать его клокочущий стон.  
«Что ты делаешь?» – изумленно раздается в моей голове.  
«Не мешай. Я с ним играю».  
Я опускаюсь к его шее и целую след от недавнего укуса, зализываю уже почти затянувшуюся ранку. Мои пальцы скользят по его груди, очерчивая рельеф мышц, поглаживая впадинки, задерживаясь на бугорках. Особенно на одном, на том травмированном маленьком комочке, который мгновенно твердеет под моей ладонью. Еще один низкий стон. И я отлепляюсь от его шеи, чтобы «вылечить» другую ранку. И пока я играю с этим комочком плоти, пока ладонь Ангела судорожно сжимается и разжимается на моем затылке, мои пальцы продолжают свой замысловатый танец по упругому животу, обводят впадинку пупка, спускаются ниже, зарываясь в жесткие завитки, и замирают.   
\- Спааааайк!   
То ли просьба, то ли стон, то ли неистовая мольба…  
«Как ты это сделал?»   
«Не мешай. Я его возбуждаю».  
Я скольжу дальше по жестким волосам, старательно обходя пальцами то, к чему хочу прикоснуться больше всего. Но когда я обертываю ладонь вокруг его напряженных яичек, то отрываюсь от его соска и перемещаю свои губы на эту желанную плоть. И мне кажется, что стон Ангела сотрясает стены больше, чем это кое-кому удалось при недавнем землетрясении.   
«Ох».  
Я легко улыбаюсь и облизываю чувствительную кожу, продолжая массировать его яички. Он выгибается подо мной и нетерпеливо шипит, когда я трогаю языком маленькую дырочку на пурпурном наконечнике.  
\- Спаааайк!  
Я слышу твою просьбу, Ангел! И больше не хочу играть. Я бегу его плоть в рот целиком, одним быстрым движением. Он вздрагивает, толкнувшись мне в горло. И я начинаю скользить по всей длине его члена, нажимая языком по вздувшейся вене, и всего через пару судорожных вздохов, через несколько упоительных движений, Ангел, отстраняясь, выскальзывает из меня. Он тянет меня на подушки, укладывая на спину, и так жадно врывается языком в мой приоткрытый рот, как будто желает повторить тот путь, который только что проделала другая часть его плоти, побывавшая здесь. Я зарываюсь рукой в его волосы, привлекаю его к себе, обнимая другой рукой за плечи. Я обвиваю ногами его за талию, чувствуя, как его жаждущий проникновения член трется о мои ягодицы. Я сам толкаюсь ему навстречу, и когда он входит, заполняя меня целиком, врываясь туда, где его так страстно желают, получая то, что ему принадлежит, он обрывает наш жадный поцелуй и, замерев, несколько мгновений смотрит мне в глаза. И мир перестает для меня существовать, сузившись до размера двух шоколадных капель, освещаемый крошечными светлячками мерцающих в них искорок, греющих сильнее, чем самый большой костер.  
«Но как…?!»  
«Не мешай. Я его люблю».  
И больше я его не слышу. Я больше не слышу ничего, кроме бессвязного шепота Ангела. Я больше не чувствую ничего, кроме его плоти, поющей во мне, кроме его рук, скользящих по моему телу, смыкающихся на моем жаждущем освобождения члене, кроме его губ, ловящих мои стоны и отдающих мне свои. И когда мы взрываемся, раскалывая окружающий нас мир на тысячи разноцветных осколков, нам требуется еще много времени, чтобы они стали собираться обратно…

* * *

Я лежу, прижавшись щекой к его груди, обвивая рукой за талию и забросив на него ногу. Он, засыпая, мягко поглаживает мое плечо…  
И тут мне приходит в голову, что кое-кто слишком давно не подавал ни одной реплики.   
«Эй? Ты еще здесь?»  
«Это всегда так?» – каким-то странным приглушенным голосом спрашивает ОН.  
«Нет. Это всегда и что-то новое, и что-то хорошо знакомое. Я никогда не сравнивал».  
Я целую медовую кожу под моими губами, и Ангел тихонько вздыхает во сне, а его рука неосознанно скользит по моим волосам. И по всему моему телу проходит такая волна теплоты от этой невольной ласки, что в голове снова раздается тихое «ох!».  
«Это и есть любовь?» – глухо звучит его голос, в котором я почему-то больше не слышу ни превосходства, ни победного ликования.  
«Ага».  
«А ты отвезешь его снова в то место на берегу океана?»  
«Что?»  
«Ну, туда, где ощущения подобны невесомости…»  
«Хорошо».  
«А…»  
«Будет тебе и легкий бриз, и «Манчестер Юнайтед», и море пива! Обещаю обожраться чипсами и показать порнушку! И много чего еще до кучи… Минуточку! Ты хочешь сказать, что…»  
«А ты угостишь меня этим дурацким яблочным пирогом?» – совсем по-детски спрашивает он.  
Я тихо смеюсь.  
«Конечно».  
«Но… но не думай, что ты победил!!!»  
«Какой ты, все-таки, еще ребенок, Великий и Ужасный Вселенский Хаос! Ты до сих пор не понял? Мне не нужна победа. Мне нужен Ангел и покой».

Несколько месяцев спустя

Я стою у окна, глядя на спящий город. Все утопает в темноте и, если не присматриваться, то совсем неразличима граница между небом и домами. И маленькие огни одиноких горящих окон и звезд лишь немного разбавляют своим рассеянным светом эту слитую в одно бесконечное синее покрывало тьму. С недавних пор у меня появилась эта странная привычка: стоять у окна и смотреть на мир, которому позволил жить, и который могу уничтожить даже не одним щелчком, а просто одной коротенькой мыслью. Я получил то, чего когда-то страстно желал, любыми средствами пытаясь удержать в своих руках гемму Амары. Но тогда я и представить себе не мог, что, получив несоизмеримо большую силу, буду сам себе удивляться, понимая, что не испытываю от этой дарованной мне власти никакого удовлетворения или зловредной радости. Даже какое-то легкое сожаление: гораздо проще быть беззаботным демоном, чем нести на себе хоть какое-то бремя ответственности.  
\- Спайк, малыш!  
\- Я разбудил тебя, Ангел? – я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на него, раскинувшегося на кровати, сонного, растрепанного и бесконечно любимого.   
\- Да, мне стало здесь слишком одиноко одному… - он хитро ухмыляется. – Иди ко мне.  
Я мягко улыбаюсь ему и снова на секунду поворачиваюсь к окну. Я заговорщески подмигиваю своему, невидимому окружающим, отражению, и он тоже хитро щурит глаз в ответ. Да, он учится очень быстро. И кто знает, что будет, когда я открою перед ним весь наш мир, покажу все, что смогу увидеть, дам все, что смогу дать. Я не знаю. Но надеюсь, что это случится не так уж скоро, потому что у меня еще много козырей в рукаве. И я надеюсь, что, в конце концов, ему понравится это ощущение мира в душе, единения своей темной и светлой стороны, согласия с самим собой. Я поворачиваюсь к Ангелу и ныряю в теплоту одеяла и его рук. Когда тебе принадлежит такая власть, когда впереди целая вечность, именно такие «маленькие и незначительные» моменты начинают казаться самыми стоящими и важными, самыми ценными и дорогими.   
Прости Изначальный, я обманул тебя. Ангел никогда не сможет принять, насколько сильным я стал. Я-то всегда понимал, почему он оставил Баффи. Можно сколько угодно высокопарно рассуждать о том, что они не могли быть вместе, потому что он двухсот пятидесятилетний вампир, а она семнадцатилетняя девчушка, что он бессмертен, а она может умереть в любую минуту. Правда намного прозаичнее: невозможно чувствовать себя крутым и сильным Темным Мстителем, когда рядом кто-то настолько сильнее тебя. Так что нам придется скрыть наш новый симбиоз от него. Еще одна особенность жизни, жизни с кем-то: хренова туча компромиссов. Но он стоит того, правда? Так что, если ему для счастья нужно чувствовать себя самым сильным, самым нужным, самым-самым, то придется нам дать ему это. И я не думаю, что мне будет тяжела эта ноша.   
И мне абсолютно все равно, что теперь я намного старше его. Потому что так приятно чувствовать, что тебя опекают, когда ты не нуждаешься в опеке, относятся к тебе, как к равному, когда ты стоишь намного выше, заботятся о тебе, когда ты сам можешь защитить не только его, но и многих, многих других… Но прежде чем становиться супергероем, сначала нужно как следует…  
\- Аааангел, ты что, спишь?  
\- Уже нет, - сквозь сон бормочет этот увалень и ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, пропускаю между нами руку и начинаю поглаживать то, что у него определенно никогда не прочь проснуться.  
\- Тогда, как ты думаешь, Персик, это реальность или эротический сон?  
\- Черт, Спайк! Почему тебе нужно так мало времени, чтобы выспатьсяаааааа?! Но, знаешь…  
\- Да, Персик?  
\- Это хорошо, что ты так мало спишь…

* * *

«Эй, проснись!» - звенит в моей голове настырный голос. - «Спайк! Не смей спать, когда я хочу с тобой поговорить!»  
«Ну? Выкладывай».  
Хорошо, что для беседы с ним не надо шевелить губами и открывать глаза.   
«Я не хочу, чтоб это прекратилось».  
«Расслабься, Изя, куда он от нас денется?»  
«Изя?!»  
«Ну ладно-ладно, Великое и Ужасное Изначальное Зло, разрушитель всего сущего и подглядыватель за…»  
«Спайк, мне кажется, ты соскучился по чипу».  
«Молчу-молчу. Что ты там нес?»  
«Я не хочу, чтобы с Ангелом что-нибудь случилось».  
«Ха, не ты один, приятель».  
«Я тебе не… Ну ладно, мы с тобой должны уничтожить всю демоническую популяцию ЛА. Это будет легко, и Ангел тогда будет в безопасности, вечно рядом, и вообще, можно будет не вылезать из постели, ну, только покушать. Кстати, о еде…»  
«Однууу минуточку! Осади, Изя!»  
«Грррррр».  
«Ну, то есть, не то чтобы я против хорошей резни, но если ты почистишь ЛА, этот хмурый Мститель попрется спасать другой город…»  
«А мы и там все почистим!»  
«А потом в другой…»  
«А мы…»  
«А тем временем, в городах, уже подвергшихся геноциду, вырастет новая поросль демонов. Свято место пусто не бывает. Господи,…»  
«Да?»  
«Заткнись, я пытаюсь сказать, что безопасных мест не бывает. Ему может просто стукнуть что-то в голову, и он выпрется на свет, не моргнув глазом».  
«А что же тогда делать?!»  
«Жить. А ты думал, что это так просто? А вот хрен тебе. Жизнь довольно непростая штука, и гарантий нет ни у кого. И… Ангел вообще, к твоему сведению, может нас разлюбить…»  
«Как это? Да я ему!»  
«Мы это уже проходили».  
«А, ну да. Но если он нас и разлюбит, то это только из-за тебя. Ты вечно сквернословишь…»  
«Ему это нравится».  
«Куришь…»  
«Он привык».  
«У тебя дурацкая прическа…»  
«А вот это не трожь! Это святое! И вообще, заткнись, тебя он не любит ни при каком раскладе».  
«Это потому что он не познакомился поближе с моей чарующей личностью».  
«Изя, ты меня пугаешь своей скоростной обучаемостью. Это ведь было чувство юмора?»  
«Ха. Кстати, не уходи от темы…»  
«К счастью, я теперь знаю, как тебя заткнуть».  
С этими словами я улыбаюсь и открываю глаза:  
\- Аааангел, ты что, спишь? 

**Конец**

  
_написано в 2003 году_   



End file.
